Ashes of the future, past and present
by JBGilroy
Summary: This is a three part story dealing with a period of time after Ash returns from the Kalos having won the league. Each part deals with an event that occurs in the future, past or present which involves Team Rocket's own Giovanni trying to rid himself of Ash. Serena is taken to a future without Ash, Ash meets Ho-oh and a mysterious boy with a strange familiarity for Ash appears.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so I hope that it's good. This is the first time I've ever put anything I've written anywhere it could be read publicly also.**

 **This fanfic has three parts, this is the first. Each of the three parts interlink slightly but overall they are separate stories.**

 **I am referencing the GS ball a lot in this section of the fanfic which was in the anime mostly during the Orange Island and Johto episodes. However there are references to most regions and main characters throughout.**

 **I feel I should just say this… I don't own Pokémon.**

 **With that said, let's begin.**

The plane from Kalos landed on the runway. It was a beautiful sunny day in Kanto as Serena and Ash walked down the steps with Pikachu characteristically perched on Ash's left shoulder. Serena was happy with her decision to accompany Ash back to Pallet Town. Although it certainly felt odd not having Clemont or Bonnie around. She was excited to finally meet Ash's mother face to face and see Professor Oak. Ash stretched his arms and took a deep breath. He smiled to himself. "Yep, nowhere is quite like Kanto," he commented softly and Serena couldn't help but smile at him. "I guess we'd better get going, right guys?" Ash asked Serena and Pikachu. "Pika!" Pikachu affirmed and Serena nodded. "How far away is Pallet Town, Ash?" Serena asked. "Oh, not far at all. Viridian City is only a few hours away from Pallet Town if you know the way," Ash informed Serena. Then they started walking through the city. Serena occasionally stopping to look at a shop window or to use her pokédex to identify a pokemon she didn't know. Ash couldn't help but be caught up in her excitement and offered her stories of when he first saw certain pokemon or when he was in Viridian City with his friends such as Misty and Brock. Eventually they reached the forest and then Pallet Town came into view within an hour. Ash caught up in the joy of seeing his hometown after so long lost no time in rushing off to his house on the outskirts. Serena sprinted off after Ash and Pikachu calling for them to slow down.

Serena saw Ash run up a path in a well-kept front garden and greet a pokemon that was watering the plants. Serena reached the gate and panting, she took out her pokédex to find out that this pokemon was a Mr Mime. "Is Mom home, Mr Mime," Ash asked Mr Mime as Serena joined him. The pokemon nodded and opened the door and went inside. "Mime, Mr Mime," Mr Mime announced as they entered. "What is it Mimey?" A woman's voice came from the kitchen and Delia Ketchum came into view drying her hands on a tea towel. "Ash, Pikachu. Oh it's wonderful to see you. Oh and hello, you must be Serena. I'm Ash's mother," Delia greeted the small group. "It's lovely to meet you Mrs Ketchum," Serena greeted in return. Meanwhile Ash started rummaging in his backpack, and he pulled out a large golden trophy and showed it to his mother. "I told you I'd win the Kalos league and this is the trophy they gave me after I won," Ash announced. His Mother's face lit up with pride. She gingerly took the trophy and hugged her son. She had always believed in her son but she was overjoyed that he had finally won a league since the Orange league. "I know exactly where to put this" she told him and began to shine the trophy with the tea towel still in her hand and placed it on the mantel place next to his slightly less impressive Orange league trophy.

Ash smiled at Pikachu and then his stomach and Pikachu's rumbled as if on que. Mrs Ketchum heard and rushed off into the kitchen and returned shortly with a towering plate of sandwiches and invited her son and Serena to help themselves. Mrs Ketchum sat opposite her son and shook her head. "I wish you had told me you would be home today, I could have had a much nicer lunch ready for you," Delia commented. "Sorry mom, I would've if I had had more notice myself but things got a bit crazy straight after the league," Ash apologized between bites. Serena was surprised. She would've told her mother exactly when she was getting home and she wouldn't have brought up what had happened after league but then again Serena recalled the news story she had seen before traveling to find Ash, his mother was probably used to hearing about all the reckless stuff Ash did. "I saw it on the news. But everything is alright there now right?" Delia asked. Ash nodded as he swallowed another sandwich. Delia smiled. "When you've finished eating why don't you leave your things here and go to Professor Oak's, I'm sure everyone there would love to see you," Delia suggested as the last of the sandwiches were eaten by Ash, Serena and Pikachu. "Great idea Mom. Thanks," Ash replied and grabbed his bag to unpack his Kalos souvenirs in his room and Serena followed him. Delia picked up the dirty dishes amused by her son's endless energy and humming to herself took them to the kitchen.

Ash led Serena to his bedroom and put his bag on his bed. Serena saw the large number of badges and certificates and prizes on the dresser where Ash kept them on display. Ash took out his Kalos league gym badges and reached past Serena to place them with the others he earned. "You have so many badges Ash," Serena marvelled to him. Ash scratched his face and agreed slightly embarrassed. Serena loved the way Ash did that when he was being modest. "Why are there only seven in that case though?" Serena wondered aloud. "Oh that's my Frontier brain symbols and that's the plaque I got when I beat the battle frontier. In the battle frontier there are seven symbols, instead of the eight gym badges in the leagues," Ash explained as he took out his sleeping bag and other clothes to be washed. "What's a frontier brain?" Serena asked a little confused. "A frontier brain is a lot like a gym leader except they're really strong. I guess you could say they're something between a gym leader and an elite four. Actually when I beat the battle frontier I was offered a place to be one too," Ash informed Serena as he got out the last few items from his bag such as a fishing rod they were given at the aquarium they visited. A lure Ash always used that Serena knew had been given to him by Misty, a friend Ash used to travel with and is now the Cerulean City gym leader. The handkerchief Serena had returned to him. Half of an old pokeball that Serena didn't know why Ash kept. He placed them into drawers or on his bedside cabinet and then they were ready to go to the research lab on the other side of town.

Ash led the way and called out to Professor Oak and Tracey. Tracey appeared and greeted Ash and Ash introduced Serena to him. "It's nice to meet you Serena. Oh, Ash you got here just in time actually. The well-known pokéball maker, Kurt just arrived with the GS ball. He thinks he found a way to open it," Tracey informed Ash. "Woah, really. He's here?" Ash asked gobsmacked. "Yeah, Kurt and Professor Oak are in the lab doing a few last minute preparations before attempting to open it. Kurt needed Professor Oak's equipment to open it," Tracey explained and gestured down the hall. Ash rushed off down the hall to the lab before being tackled by a mass of purplish sludge. "Ash!" Serena exclaimed terrified that Ash was in trouble. Tracey laughed. "Muk really missed you by the way Ash," he called. "I noticed. It's great to see you too Muk but please get off me," Ash's voice came from the sludge, a little muffled but amused. "What's going on?" Serena asked as Ash tried to push Muk off of him and Pikachu telling Muk off. "Oh, Muk is one of Ash's pokemon. It's just saying hello to Ash and giving him a hug," Tracey explained clearly amused also.

After a few minutes of Ash greeting Muk and assurances that Ash was glad to see the pokemon also, they were able to enter the lab and met with Professor Oak and Kurt. Both were in deep discussion watching over a golden pokeball with strange markings resembling a GS. It was the mysterious GS ball that Ash had retrieved from Professor Ivy in the Orange Islands for Professor Oak and then had delivered the pokeball to Kurt. This was necessary as this particular pokeball was unable to be transported via a transport machine like all other pokeballs. "Hey Professor Oak! Hi Kurt!" Ash greeted the men loudly. They turned and greeted Ash and Pikachu as old friends and were introduced to Serena. Then they all turned their interest to the GS ball. "Tracey told me you can open the GS ball now," Ash informed Professor Oak prompting him to explain everything. Professor Oak smiled, Ash had always had been very direct. "Yes, we were just about to try," Professor Oak revealed and motioned to the apparatus the GS ball was next to.

 **So, yeah… I'm a fan of cliff-hangers but rest assured I write the entire story before putting it up so it shouldn't a long wait, if any, for the next instalment. Feel free to give any feedback but I'm saying this now, I'm not going to put in any characters if they aren't important to the story or serve a purpose. Meaning there probably won't be a cameo of characters that aren't important to the story.**

 **Also, sorry if it was a bit of a slow start but it does pick up after this. I felt it was important to have this all in the story for reasons you'll hopefully understand later.**

 **So until the next chapter…**


	2. Chapter 2

After tapping a series of buttons and calibrations they were ready and Kurt pressed the final button and the GS ball's central button flashed red three times and then the pokeball exploded opened and in a flash of light a pokemon materialized. It took everyone in the lab a few moments to process that the GS ball had opened and what had been inside. Lying on the ground lay a weak Celebi. A light green pokemon with slight wings and large blue eyes. Professor scooped up the pokemon and rushed off to help it. The pokemon was weak from being trapped in the pokeball for so long without food, fresh air or water. The pokeball kept the pokemon suspended in a dormant state but that didn't mean that the pokemon didn't need to be cared for. Especially pokemon like Celebi, a being connected closely with nature.

After Professor Oak assured Ash, Serena and Pikachu that the Celebi will be fine, they decided to greet Ash's many pokemon on the lab research grounds. Ash's Bulbasaur was the first they greeted. "Hiya Bulbasaur, how are you?" Ash greeted his old friend and Pikachu got off Ash's shoulder to greet the pokemon also. The pokemon happily greeted its friends and nuzzled against Ash's leg. Ash smiled and then stood up from his kneeling position. Bulbasaur knew what Ash was going to ask and prepared itself. "Bulbasaur, use solar beam. Tell everyone to come here," Ash told his pokemon. Bulbasaur obeyed and fired a massive solar beam. But this solar beam was far more impressive than a normal solar beam as it contained a myriad of colours to signal to all of Ash's pokemon to come to that spot. Ash's pokemon knew that different colours in the solar beam signalled to pokemon from different regions as Ash had pokemon from not just Kalos and his native Kanto. He also had a number of pokemon from Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. Serena was mesmerized by the beauty of the solar beam. Then she noticed the sound of the stampeding pokemon heading straight for them. She was terrified as she didn't realise the significance of the solar beam.

Ash joyously ran towards his pokemon and Pikachu followed. Seeing this Serena realised that these were all Ash's pokemon. There was a Charizard, Gliscor, Bayleef, Heracross, Swellow and many others including a number of Tauros which stampeded past the group. Pikachu happily greeted the pokemon being good friends with most if not all. Ash's Gible jumped up and bit Ash on the head. Laughing Ash calmly pulled Gible off his head and invited his Kalos pokemon out to meet the rest of his pokemon. Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha and Noivern appeared and Ash's pokemon greeted the newcomers warmly. Ash noticed that Serena was still standing off to one side, respectfully allowing Ash to greet his pokemon without her.

Ash invited her over. Serena smiled. "You have a lot of pokemon. I've never seen so many of them," Serena marvelled. Totodile danced over happily and Serena laughed at its energy. She then called out her pokemon to meet Ash's pokemon. Oshowatt, ever the flirt, instantly fell head over heels in love with Serena's beautiful Slyveon and was soon faced by Pancham. They quickly began arguing and Pikachu stepped in to stop the coming fight. Serena and Ash laughed and Ash started to tell Serena of some of the many adventures he'd had with his pokemon and introducing her to some personally. Serena had gotten a bit of a shock when Charizard used flamethrower on Ash but quickly realised it was just Charizard's way of greeting Ash. After a little while Tracey joined them with Celebi. Celebi quickly befriended many of Ash's pokemon and Ash and Serena. Together they played and enjoyed their time together.

Unbeknownst to the large group of friends, Jessie, James and Meowth watched from the edge of the forest. They greedily watched the pokemon around Ash and Serena focusing particularly on the electric mouse pokemon, Pikachu. "Hold the phone, that's a Celebi!" Meowth exclaimed recognising the light green pokemon that joined the group. "Do you know what the boss would say if we brought that to him as well as Pikachu?" Jessie asked her team mates gleefully. They all smiled and exclaimed together as one, "He'll promote us and we'll be rich!" "But there are a lot of pokemon there to stop us. How will we manage to catch that pokemon?" James mentioned noting Ash's many strong pokemon which they had often been thwarted by in the past. Meowth sniggered maliciously. "Leave that to me," Meowth informed his team.

 **So, like I said before, I like cliff-hangers. Let me know what you think of the story so far.**

 **Until the next chapter…**


	3. Chapter 3

Ash, Serena and Tracey were sitting together as friends talking about their travels. Serena learned that Tracey and Ash had met in the Orange Islands when they helped an infant Lapras that was being beaten up by three bullies. After that Tracey had learned that Ash knew Professor Oak, one of Tracey's idols and had asked to join Ash on his journey. Tracey meanwhile learned of some of the adventures Ash had had in Kalos. Ash hadn't called back home that often during his travels in Kalos due to the time difference. "Pika!" Pikachu cried and Ash immediately looked up. Pikachu sounded worried and Ash knew there was something wrong. And he was right. Standing in front of his pokemon was a massive robot shaped like a Meowth. Then another two appeared surrounding Ash, Serena, Tracey and all their pokemon. "What's going on!?" Ash demanded already starting to suspect who were controlling the robots surrounding them. "What's going on? Well prepare for trouble," a woman's voice snarled from the robot to his left. "You know what? Make that double," A male voice continued from the robot to his right. "To protect the world from devastation!" "To unite all peoples within our nation!" "To denounce the evils of truth and love!" "To extend our reach to the stars above!" "Jessie!" "James!" "Team rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" "Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" they recited from their respective robots. All the while Ash was frantically thinking about what he was going to do. "Meowth, that's right!" Meowth called from the robot in front of Pikachu.

"What do you want Team Rocket?" Ash demanded, stalling for time as he still couldn't think of a plan. "What we always want Twerp! Pokemon," James called from his robot. "Namely that powerhouse Pikachu and that rare Celebi," Meowth added. "So hand them over!" Jessie demanded and tried to grab Celebi by force. However Ash wasn't going to let that happen. "Charizard intercept it! Pikachu thunderbolt and Greninja use water shuriken," Ash shouted. His pokemon understood and Pikachu sent a powerful thunderbolt at Meowth's robot, Greninja sent a number of water shuriken attacks at James's robot and Charizard flew in between Jessie's robot hand and Celebi and pushed it back. Ash turned to Serena. "Serena get Celebi out of here," Ash told her. He knew that if the pokemon got too afraid it might time travel and he wasn't sure it was strong enough to do that just yet. Serena nodded with a determined expression. She recalled her pokemon and grabbed Celebi, and holding it close, began to run away.

Ash ordered Gible to use Draco Meteor and Gible obeyed. The attack hit Jessie's robot and caused it to explode, awarding Jessie a blast off. Meowth noticed Serena trying to escape with Celebi. "James, the twerpette is getting away," Meowth yelled. "What do you want me to do about it?" James inquired trying to counter the water shuriken attacks. "Go after her dimwit," Meowth ordered James and flicked a switch firing a missile at Greninja blowing the Pokémon off its feet. "Greninja!" Ash called out worriedly. James took his chance while Ash recovered and ordered his Talonflame and Starraptor to use brave bird on Meowth. Once again there was an explosion and Meowth blasted off in the same direction as Jessie. Ash ran over to Greninja and made sure it was unharmed and then sent his Sceptile and Infernape after James.

Serena ran as fast as she could towards the lab but James was catching up to her. She tripped and fell. James reached a mechanical hand out to take Celebi. Celebi cried out in fear and instinctively called on its time travelling abilities. The call of the forest sounded across the research lab and a bright ethereal blue light pulsed across the land. Professor Oak and Kurt, who had been discussing Professor Oak's research oblivious to Team Rocket's arrival, heard the unmistakable sound and knew there was trouble and ran to the back door. Ash heard the sound also and recognised it from his journey through Johto and Sinnoh where he met Celebi. He left Greninja's side and ran after Serena. He had to get to her and help. Sceptile and Infernape reached James's robot and attacked it causing yet another explosion and blast off but it was too late. Before everyone's eyes Serena and the Celebi were swallowed into a swirling light green vortex and transported through time. Ash reached the spot Serena had been moments too late. Serena was gone and they didn't know how to get her back.

 **So, that's that…**

 **Well… until the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

When Serena awoke, she was in the middle of a vast field alone. She first noticed that Celebi was gone and called for it, looking frantically for it. Ash had asked her to protect it and now it was missing. Then she realised that Ash and Tracey and all the other pokemon were gone too. Her first thought was that Team Rocket had taken them. But then she remembered the sound and that Ash had gotten rid of Team Rocket just before Serena had disappeared through a pulsing, glowing green vortex. She got up and brushed the dirt off her skirt and looked around. She quickly spotted the research lab and was overjoyed to realise that she was still in Pallet Town after all. She walked inside the building and called for Professor Oak and Tracey.

After a few minutes of searching and calling for Professor Oak and Tracey, a young man emerged from a doorway. He looked to be in his early to mid-twenties. He seemed vaguely familiar but Serena was certain that she had never met this man. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in. How can I help you?" the man asked, clearly confused and suspicious of Serena. This unsettled her slightly. "Er, I wanted to speak with Professor Oak," Serena ventured uncertainly. "Professor Oak is away at the moment," the man replied firmly. Serena frowned. That couldn't be right. Professor Oak had been here only a short while ago. She couldn't have been in that field for that long a time.

"Who are you?" Serena asked. "You don't know who I am?" the man retorted confused. Serena shook her head. The man stared at her for a few moments and then looked dumbstruck. "No, it couldn't be… Serena?" the man gasped. Serena scowled but nodded. "Serena! Wow… this is amazing. I can't believe it's you. I mean after all this time. Sorry I didn't recognise you," the man babbled excitedly. Serena took a step backwards and stared fearfully at the man. "Serena… what's wrong?" the man asked noticing her uneasiness. "Oh right… you don't recognise me. It's me… Tracey," the man realised slowly. Serena's eyes widened. "What? You're too old to be Tracey… no offense," Serena exclaimed. Tracey frowned and then gasped in realisation. "You don't know what Celebi's powers are do you? Of course not, we never told you. Celebi is a Pokémon that can travel through time. Serena Celebi was so frightened by Team Rocket that it time travelled and unfortunately you were taken with it. You've been gone for ten years," Tracey explained. Serena frowned but she was starting to recognise Tracey, his eyes were the same, the pencil marks on his fingers from sketching and his soft voice.

Tracey noticed Serena starting to relax. She believed him. He then noticed that Serena was alone. "Serena… where's Celebi?" he asked concerned. Serena shook her head. "It was gone when I woke up in the back garden. I don't know where it is," Serena answered. "We have to look for it then," Tracey informed her sternly and rushed out the back. Serena ran after this older Tracey. "What?! Why?" she called after him. "You can't go back without Celebi," Tracey shouted to her over his shoulder and then started to call for Celebi. Serena joined him, realising the situation.

 **So, like I promised things are going to pick up and get interesting. Again feel free to let me know what you think and if there are things you think I could improve on. I also want to mention… I have only seen the anime and movies so that's all I can reference. I haven't played the games or read any of the manga. Just thought I should mention that.**

 **Anyway… until the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

After a lot of calling and looking around they found Celebi. It was still weak and had collapsed near a pond and was surrounded by concerned Pokémon. Some Serena recognised as Ash's Pokémon. She spotted his Noctowl, Gible and Sceptile. Tracey rushed to Celebi and scooped it up into his arms. He rushed it back to the lab to be treated. Serena gave a sigh of relief and watched the Pokémon disperse.

Two hours later Celebi had recovered a lot of its strength and Tracey was starting to relax, relieved that the Pokémon was going to be fine. There was a knock at the door and Tracey left Serena to watch over Celebi. Tracey opened the door carefully and was glad to meet his old friend Misty. She had her fiery shoulder length hair tied back into a ponytail and wore her usual solemn scowl. She had been the same ever since the accident. "Hey Misty, you won't believe what's happened," Tracey greeted her. Misty raised an eyebrow, curious. "Serena's back," Tracey whispered excitedly. Misty had never met Serena but she was well aware of who she was. Misty's eyes widened and she pushed past Tracey and ran to the lab and saw Serena watching over a weakened Celebi. For a moment Misty just stared at this girl. This was the girl that had started the nightmare all those years ago. Serena felt Misty's gaze and turned around. "Oh, hello," Serena greeted Misty with a start. Serena got up and offered her hand in greeting. Misty didn't take it. She was too shocked to be meeting Serena. Tracey cleared his throat behind Misty, waking her from her trance and Misty took Serena's hand after an awkward moment.

Just at that moment, the window smashed open and a robotic hand grabbed Celebi and retracted itself. Serena and Misty ran to the window immediately and saw a couple of people running as fast as possible away with Celebi in a strange glowing box. Misty jumped through the window careful not to cut herself on the glass and Serena ran through the building and out of the back door. There was an explosion and a cry of anger. By the time Serena and a little afterwards Tracey caught up to Misty, the thieves were long gone. Misty growled furiously and Tracey put a hand on Misty's shoulder trying to calm her down. Serena wasn't quite sure what to do. It was usually Ash that took control in these situations but she knew they couldn't just give up. Don't give up until it's over. "So how are we going after them?" Serena asked. Misty and Tracey looked at Serena, astonished. "We can't, that's it. They got away," Tracey answered sadly. Misty stomped away angry and helpless to do anything. Serena scowled. "Ash wouldn't give up just like that," Serena reminded them. Misty turned on her furiously. "Things are different now Serena!" She yelled. Tracey sensed a fight and stepped up to Misty. "She doesn't know what happened remember," Tracey whispered softly.

Misty took a steadying breath and walked away. Serena was shocked at Misty's behaviour. Ash had told of Misty's hot-headedness but that outburst had been something different. Serena could tell and knew that they weren't telling her something. "Tracey, Did something happen between Misty and Ash?" Serena ventured as they followed Misty back to the lab. Tracey bit his lip and looked like he felt trapped. "No," he replied slowly, knowing what was coming. "Then why did she react like that?" Serena demanded. Tracey knew he had to answer her despite not wanting to explain everything. Luckily for Tracey, he didn't have to. Tracey spotted Mrs Ketchum talking to Misty. Misty was obviously explaining what had happened and Tracey saw the warning signs. He sprinted to her.

"Team… Team Rocket… was here," Delia was saying as she started to hyperventilate. She was having a panic attack. Tracey reached her just as she fainted and managed to catch her. Serena watched Mrs Ketchum collapse and was immediately terrified for her and confused. This was not the way the Mrs Ketchum that gave her sandwiches ten years ago would act. Serena then realised that something had happened. She pieced it together. Something had happened to Ash. Just what she didn't know but she was certain it wasn't good. Tracey carried Mrs Ketchum into the building and placed her in one of the bedrooms there.

Shortly afterwards Serena, Misty and Tracey were sitting in the sitting room. They were silent. No one wanted to have the conversation about what had happened but they all knew that they had to have it sooner or later. Serena cleared her throat. "So, Tracey I asked what happened to Ash," Serena asked softly. Tracey glanced at Misty and took a deep breath and looked back to Serena. "Ten years ago today you and Celebi disappeared. Ash, Professor Oak and everyone was worried about you. They started searching for you, hoping that Celebi would bring you straight back or would only time travel a little into the future. Ash stayed here that night and the next day…" Tracey began. Misty saw that Tracey was finding it difficult to retell their friend's last days. She gave him a meaningful look. She'd tell Serena the rest. "The next day I arrived. I had heard that Ash was home and came to visit. When I got here, Ash, Tracey and Professor Oak told me what had happened. Kurt was busy studying the GS ball. I think he wondered if he would be able to recall Celebi because the normal rules didn't seem to apply to the GS ball. Anyway, Ash wanted to look around the forest next. Celebi like forests and might have taken you there. There was an explosion and Team Rocket stole Pikachu… well then Ash chased after them and… then… there was… an accident. Ash well… he… he was gone," Misty continued, her voice cracking with barely contained emotion towards the end.

 **There's nothing really to say after that… except**

 **Until the next chapter…**


	6. Chapter 6

Serena was silent. She couldn't believe it. Ash had died the day after she disappeared. "What… What kind of accident was it?" Serena whispered slowly. She realised it was difficult for Misty and Tracey to explain what had happened. "A landslide," Tracey answered. Serena nodded, grateful to know how it happened but saddened at the same time. She then wondered something. She knew what happened now, so how had she reacted when she got back. "How long was it before I went back?" Serena asked after a long silence. Misty and Tracey were clearly confused by the question. "I don't understand Serena," Tracey replied. "When I went back to my time… how long was it after what happened," Serena elaborated. "You never went back Serena," Misty told her scowling. Serena was shocked. Misty turned to Tracey. "You didn't tell her, did you?" Misty realised. Tracey looked down sadly. "I thought if I could protect Celebi and Serena, then I might be able to get them back and maybe Ash… could have been saved," Tracey murmured. Misty's angry eyes softened. After a few minutes of silence, it was clear no one wanted to speak anymore on the subject at that time. Misty excused herself and Tracey left to check on Mrs Ketchum. Serena sat there alone for a while and then decided to go outside. Maybe things would be easier out in the fresh air with the Pokémon.

Serena walked silently through the grounds. She saw many Pokémon. She spotted Ash's Totodile staring sadly in to a pond. She was very upset to see this Pokémon looking so depressed after seeing how happy it had been with Ash. She moved on before she could cry at the sight of the pitiful Pokémon. She saw Ash's Muk lying in a small, filthy puddle. She saw Ash's Bulbasaur stopping a quite heated argument between a Marill and an Oddish and once the argument had been resolved it quietly continued its rounds. She saw Ash's Scraggy trying to head-butt Ash's Donphan but both Pokémon didn't seem particularly in the mood to battle. Serena couldn't believe the difference in the Pokémon. It had only been a few hours ago for her when all these Pokémon had been happy and full of life, stampeding to greet their trainer.

"Sad isn't it?" Tracey commented from right behind her. Serena wiped away a tear and nodded. "Ash's Pokémon were very close to him and when he… after what happened a lot of them just gave up. In fact Bayleef took it really hard and well it passed away a couple of months after the accident. Ash's Charizard returned to the Liza to train with her Charizard, Charla. Ash's Greninja just plain disappeared right after the accident. It hasn't been seen since," Tracey continued watching the Pokémon with Serena. They stood together silently for a while. "How's Mrs Ketchum?" Serena asked softly. "Better. Whenever Team Rocket's mentioned around her, she can't always handle it. Especially if it's really out of the blue, like today. She can have a panic attack and sometimes even faint. I just took her home. When I started working with Professor Oak, Ash asked me to keep an eye on his mom when he was travelling. After the accident, I just kept doing that," Tracey explained. Serena nodded and smiled. "He really asked you to do that?" Serena retorted, she had always admired Ash for always being so thoughtful. Tracey nodded.

"I can't help but think that you guys gave up a bit too easy earlier," Serena remarked, mentioning the theft. Tracey scowled. "Things have changed a lot Serena. Now Team Rocket's in charge. A few months after what happened to Ash, Team Rocket made their move and completely took over Kanto. Then from there they took over Johto… Hoenn, Sinnoh… Unova, Kalos… everywhere. The first thing they did was stop trade and travel between the regions. They sent everyone back to their native regions unless they had special circumstances. Then they passed a law that allowed them to take any Pokémon they wanted as long as they weren't legally made untouchable. That was the first thing Professor Oak did. He made sure all the Pokémon here were legally untouchable. It was one of the last things he did before he died of a particularly violent virus," Tracey explained. Serena was staring at Tracey. "You said that Professor Oak was out in the field," Serena reminded him, accusingly. Tracey nodded. "I did, I was talking about Professor Oak's grandson, Professor _Gary_ Oak. Gary used to do research for Professor Rowan in Sinnoh but he was one of the first people sent back to their home regions, just like Dawn, May and Iris. He took over after his grandfather passed away," Tracey elaborated. Serena shook her head. This wasn't right. Team Rocket weren't meant to be in control. Ash wasn't supposed to be gone. The Pokémon in front of her were meant to be happy not the shells of depression she saw.

It was difficult to take in and Serena was in danger of being sucked into these thoughts and losing her composure. That was until she heard a voice behind her. "You must be Serena," the voice stated. Serena turned around and saw a young man at a similar age to Tracey. He had auburn hair and had a Meowth standing beside him. The Meowth looked extremely nervous and cowered slightly behind the man. "Hey Gary," Tracey greeted the man. Tracey always called Gary by his name, as he always had even though most people call Gary Professor Oak like his grandfather before him. Gary nodded in greeting. Serena remembered that Gary had known Ash. She smiled nervously in greeting. "We should talk. Let's go find Misty," Gary continued. Serena scowled, how had he known that Misty was around? Gary noticed the scowl of confusion. He smiled. "It's become a bit of a tradition for a bunch of us to get together this time of year to remember Ash. Misty has never missed a single year so it follows she's here," Gary explained softly. He seemed to be a lot more understanding than Misty had been and a lot more confident in what he should tell her than Tracey had been. Serena instantly knew that he could and would answer any of her questions.

 **Well, I know not a lot of action happened in this chapter but I feel that it's important to explain how much has changed. I felt I should fully explain what Ash's death meant. Feel free to review and let me know what you think of the story so far but for now.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Serena eventually found her way to the Ketchum residence. Despite only visiting it once, it was a relief to see it. It looked largely untouched by time. There was a Mr Mime tending the garden. The house looked the same and Serena knew that Mrs Ketchum was inside. All that was missing was an excited Ash running up the path to show off his latest achievement. Serena sighed and took a steadying breath before going up to the door and knocking. Mrs Ketchum answered the door. Her eyes were red-rimmed and her face a little pale. She had clearly been crying. Team Rocket's appearance obviously stirred up some painful memories. "Hi, Mrs Ketchum… How are you?" Serena asked gently. Delia frowned and then her eyes widened. "Serena?" she asked uncertainly. Serena nodded reassuringly. She was trying to be there for Mrs Ketchum as Aria had been there for her before. "It's wonderful to see you. Please come in," Mrs Ketchum continued, clearly happy to see Serena and led Serena into the living room. "Can I get you anything?" Mrs Ketchum offered. Serena gave Mrs Ketchum a small smile but shook her head. "No, I came to see if Misty was here," Serena informed her. Delia nodded and told her that Misty was upstairs. Serena guessed that Delia meant in Ash's room as she could see fresh tears welling in Delia's eyes. Mrs Ketchum quickly excused herself to the kitchen and Serena sadly watched her go. Delia was clearly broken without Ash. Serena then went upstairs.

She remembered the way to Ash's room and knocked on the slightly ajar door. She saw Misty sitting on the bed with a hat in her hands lost in her thoughts. It wasn't one that Serena had seen Ash wear but she could see that it meant a lot to Misty. Serena sat next to Misty and waited for Misty to acknowledge her. Serena looked around the room. It was exactly as she remembered it. The dresser was covered with prizes including the Orange Islands league trophy and the Kalos League trophy. There were pictures framed on the walls now. She recognised the one with her, Ash, Pikachu, Korrina, Clemont and Bonnie. But there were others. There was one with Ash, Pikachu, Misty and an older boy that Serena guessed was Brock and another boy that had fallen. She saw a picture with Ash, Pikachu and a boy that looked a lot like a waiter and a girl with big bushy hair. She saw a picture with Ash, Pikachu, a guy, who she assumed was Brock, a girl and a younger boy that could only be her younger brother. There was a picture with Ash, Pikachu, Brock and another girl with a blue penguin Pokémon Serena had never seen before. And finally there was a picture with Ash and his mother. Serena noticed that Ash was a lot younger in this picture and there was no sign of Pikachu. Serena realised that Ash's room had become a memorial to him. This room had been left untouched as a way of remembering him.

Serena realised that Misty wasn't going to speak first. Serena had noticed that Misty had kept back certain things when she had explained what had happened and thought this was the best opportunity she had to learn the truth or at least the rest of the truth. "Misty, what happened to Ash?" she asked softly. Misty looked at Serena angrily but almost immediately sighed in resignation. "You saw then," Misty replied. Serena nodded slightly, calmly waiting.

 **(The next bit is about the day Ash died from Misty's point of view)**

Misty walked up to Professor Oak's lab. It had been a while since she had last seen Ash. She was excited to see him but she was also upset at the circumstances, Mrs Ketchum had told her. She knocked on the door and Tracey answered the door. "Hey Misty, here to see Ash?" Tracey greeted Misty. They saw each other regularly as Cerulean City wasn't too far away. Tracey led her out the back as he told her what had happened in detail. She spotted Ash almost instantly. He was talking to his flying types. Misty noticed the soot on Ash's shoulders and realised that Charizard still loved to use its flamethrower on Ash. Pikachu was first to notice Misty and he left Ash's side and ran over to her happily. Pikachu had always had a soft spot for her. He leapt into her arms and rubbed into her face "Chaaa," he exclaimed happily. Ash heard Pikachu and saw Misty. He smiled broadly and motioned for her to come over. She obliged. Pikachu jumped out of her arms and up onto Ash's shoulder.

"Hey Mist… did Tracey tell you what happened?" Ash asked. Misty nodded. She motioned to his flying types. "Tracey told me you've been looking around for her. You do know that Celebi probably took Serena to the future or the past?" Misty reminded him. "I know that, but looking makes me feel better. I'm not good at sitting around and waiting. Besides Celebi could have brought her back and she's lost. She doesn't know her way around Pallet Town," Ash replied defensively. Misty shook her head and smiled. Same old Ash. "Okay, why don't we all look? We can cover more ground that way," Misty suggested. Ash smiled and sent his flying types off to look. Then they split up and started looking. Professor Oak and Kurt were busy working on the GS ball. Kurt had suggested that perhaps the GS ball was different because it held a Celebi meaning it had to be able to counteract Celebi's ability to time travel.

It was getting late and everyone was starting to get hungry. Misty glanced at her phone and noticed that it was already two in the afternoon. She shrugged and decided that she should probably head back to the lab. Misty spotted Ash's Bayleef through the trees and smiled. Ash's Pokémon had willingly joined the search. Then the silence of the forest was disturbed. A huge explosion sounded in the distance. Misty sprinted towards it. Anything could have happened, it could be Serena or it could mean one of her friends or Ash's Pokémon was in trouble. As she ran she could hear voices. "Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" a male voice recited. "Meowth, that's right!" a Meowth concluded. "Pikapi!" Pikachu called, clearly frightened. "Give me back Pikachu now!" Ash growled angrily. Misty ran into a clearing and saw Team Rocket sneering at Ash from their hot air balloon with Pikachu in a glass container. "Yeah, like that's going to happen," Jessie laughed. Then the balloon began to float away and Ash gave chase. Misty followed quickly behind with Bayleef who had followed her.

Then a streak of blue passed them and slowed to Ash's pace. It was his Greninja. Ash nodded to Greninja meaningfully and Greninja sprinted ahead slightly and became engulfed in water. Misty had seen Greninja transform on television from watching the Kalos league but it was different in person. Within seconds Greninja had changed and had a massive water shuriken on its back. Ash called to Greninja to use its water shuriken and they both reached over their shoulders to fling the shuriken at Team Rocket. Team Rocket laughed and Meowth pulled out a remote and punched a button and the balloon sprouted miniature rockets and sped up considerably causing the shuriken to miss.

Misty spotted the cliff and called out to Ash. He stopped just before he went over the edge. Greninja jumped after the balloon and Ash shouted for Greninja to use Aerial Ace. Jessie pulled a rocket launcher up out of the basket and fire it at Greninja. Greninja dodged it and flipped back on to the ledge directly behind Ash. Except the rocket continued on its path and hit the cliff directly beneath Ash's feet and caused it to crumble. "Pika!" Pikachu tried to warn its friend but it was too late. Ash realised in horror that the ledge beneath his feet was gone and fell down the cliff in the growing landslide. Misty watched in terror, froze in place. Bayleef and Greninja ran to the edge and fired vine whip and its tongue respectively but they missed Ash and then Greninja collapsed. Team Rocket continued to float away, stunned by what they had caused. They may have hated Ash but they didn't want him dead. "Pikapi! Pikapi!" Pikachu screamed as the balloon disappeared from sight, desperate for Ash to call out that he was fine, and that he was coming like he always did.

At that moment Tracey arrived and saw Misty, who still hadn't moved. He saw Greninja passed out at the edge of the cliff and went up to Misty. "Misty what happened? What happened to Greninja?" Tracey asked softly, gently coaxing her out of her trance. "Team Rocket stole Pikachu… Ash… Ash went over the edge," Misty managed to say softly. Tracey's eyes widened and he rushed to look over the edge and saw the remains of the massive landslide. He pulled Greninja and a frozen Bayleef away from the possibly unstable cliff edge and ran to get help. Within an hour, most of the town were moving the rumble that trapped Ash. It was almost nightfall before they found him. He was a pitiful sight. His clothes were torn and bloodied. His hat was missing. His head had slightly caved in and one of his arms was completely crushed. He was cold to the touch. He was gone.

 **So… that's how it happened.**

 **This was originally chapter seven but I messed up when I was publishing the story. So sorry, I didn't notice this until now. But if anyone's interested, it's up now.**

 **After this little note, it's what ended up being chapter seven.**

Serena listened to Misty silently. After Misty had finished she burst into tears. Misty had only told this story in full a handful of times and it was never easy describing her friend's last moments. Serena allowed Misty to regain her composure. "What happened afterwards?" Serena whispered. Misty sniffled. "We told Officer Jenny what happened and all of Ash's friends were told what happened. The funeral was a week later. One by one everyone left to continue their lives. Brock went back to school to become a Pokémon doctor. Cilan went back to Unova to study to be a better Pokémon connoisseur. Iris went to Blackthorn City in Johto to study with Clair. May and Dawn grew really close and started travelling together, going to compete in contests. Clemont and Bonnie went back to Kalos. Max went home to Petalburg City. And I went back to my gym. But it was too hard. When I took over the gym I wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do and what kept me going was the confidence Ash had always had in me. With him gone… I wasn't so sure anymore. Challengers scared me. Especially the ones that reminded me of Ash. One particular trainer had called me pathetic after I lost against their Pikachu. And they were right. I quit pretty much directly afterwards. I started travelling through Kanto again. Then one day I came across a couple of Team Rocket operatives. I was so angry that I stopped them from stealing any Pokémon they went after and I vowed that I would get Pikachu back. For Ash," Misty explained. As she talked Misty changed from the despairing sobbing girl into a hardened, angry one. Serena realised that Misty had had strong feelings for Ash, maybe not love exactly but certainly strong feelings.

Serena waited a short time before clearing her throat. "Misty… er Gary is back and he asked me to find you and ask you to come back to the lab," Serena informed Misty slowly. Misty looked at Serena. "What for?" she asked suspiciously. Serena shook her head with a shrug. She didn't know. Gary hadn't told her why. "Alright, just let me put this back," Misty decided. Misty reverently placed the hat back in the wardrobe alongside three others. Serena noticed that the hat Ash wore in Kalos wasn't there. Together, the girls walked through the town again and returned to the research lab.

"Thanks for coming Misty," Gary greeted her as they all sat in the living room. There was tea and sandwiches on a tray in front of them but no one paid attention to it. Serena noticed the Meowth and saw it was very wary of her. Gary noticed this also. "Serena, this is Meowth. He used to work for Team Rocket," Gary began. Serena's eyes changed from confusion to outrage. She couldn't understand. If this was Team Rocket's Meowth then what was it doing here. "Meowth helps with my research now. He's sorry for what happened and left Team Rocket after what happened to Ash," Gary continued seeing Serena's expression and tried to calm her down. Meowth walked up to Gary and held a hand out to motion that he would take over. "Serena," Meowth began. Serena was shocked by this alone as she had never heard the Pokémon say her name instead of twerpette. "We… I never wanted to hurt Ash before. We were just thieves and admittedly not very good thieves at that. When we took Pikachu to our Boss and told him what happened, he didn't care. He ordered us to go on another mission. After a while, James, Jessie and me all started to drift apart. Jessie's temper got worse. James became her punching bag and he soon left, unable to cope. The last I heard he was getting married to Jessebelle. Well… when James left, Jessie and me started arguing constantly and I had had enough. I decided that Pikachu didn't deserve what happened to it and I tried to help it. But I was caught and thrown out of Team Rocket. Shortly after that I met Gary and he offered me a chance to make up for what I'd done," Meowth explained. Serena had to admit to herself that Meowth did seem different. He was less gruff and almost seemed to care what Serena thought about him.

Meowth noticed the fight leave Serena and nodded to Gary. Meowth had always had a way with words. Gary took a breath and prepared to say what he had planned. "What would you say if there might be a way of saving Ash?" Gary asked carefully. Tracey looked at Gary dumbstruck and Serena was confused. Misty however was shocked and angry. "There isn't a way! You can't change the past!" Misty exclaimed angrily. She couldn't believe that Gary would say something like that. But Gary just looked at her serenely. "But it isn't all of our pasts," he countered and motioned to Serena. Misty and Tracey looked at Serena confused. Serena began to feel a little uncomfortable. "I've been waiting for Serena to return. I knew it would happen sooner or later, I just had to bide my time. Celebi is the key to saving Ash," Gary elaborated.

Serena scowled. "How can I save Ash? I was told I never went back. Celebi was stolen and we have no idea where it is," Serena interjected before Gary could continue. Gary simply smiled. "Then we just have to find Celebi before it's too late," Gary replied. Misty frowned. "Too late?" she repeated. Gary nodded seriously. "Yes, as soon as I heard what happened with Ash I started researching Celebi and time. Professor Rowan was a great help. He was and still is an expert on Dialga and Palkia the time and space Pokémon of Sinnoh. I learned that time isn't as fixed as people think. Think about it, we can't change the past but we can create the future. If we can make it that the past hasn't happened yet then we can change things. By which I mean, by going into the past then the future or our current present can be altered. But in order for that to work we'd need to be able to time travel and that is only possible with Dialga or Celebi," Gary began to explain. "That doesn't explain what you meant by "too late"" Misty interrupted.

Gary nodded slowly. "Like I was saying, I started researching Celebi and I learned that while Celebi can time travel, there are certain restrictions. Celebi can travel forward and back in time but the Celebi has to return to the time it left before it can time travel to another time. That means that the Celebi that brought Serena to our time can only time travel back to when Ash died… but there is a slight catch. Time continues to move. Celebi is bound to return to the time it left but it is also bound by the amount of time it spends in the future or past. So for example if a Celebi time travels five years into the past and spends three days in that time period, then when it returns to the present, three days will have passed. So Serena left the day before the landslide… we have to get her back to her time before the time of the landslide tomorrow. Also Celebi can only travel through time, not through space meaning Celebi will time travel to the spot it's in only in the past or the future. So we have to make sure that Serena can get to the cliff before the time of the landslide also. If we can manage all that… well then we can stop Ash ever going over the cliff edge and maybe, just maybe Team Rocket will never take over and everything won't turn out like this," Gary concluded patiently. Everyone was silent. "Gary… I never realised that you had thought about this," Tracey murmured softly. Gary looked slightly hurt. "Look, I know Ash and I didn't always see eye to eye but I did and still do care about him. We were friends long before we were rivals," Gary admitted quietly.

 **You all probably guessed that something like this might happen. I don't know if everything I've said about Celebi and time travel is true. This is something I made up as I needed there to be a deadline and for it to play out like it does at the end. So yeah I already have the ending. I also wanted Meowth there for reasons you'll see in the next chapter.**

 **So until the next chapter…**


	8. Chapter 8

"So, how are we going to find this Celebi then?" Meowth asked. Everyone looked around the room, hoping one of them had a plan. However this awkwardness was shattered when a water shuriken appeared out of nowhere and slammed into Meowth. Gary hurried to Meowth's side. "Meowth, are you alright?" he asked the Pokémon concerned. "Yeah… I mightn't look it but I can take a hit," Meowth grunted and shook the stars in front of his eyes away. Then a Greninja appeared directly in front of Meowth with a cut attack ready to strike the Pokémon. Serena immediately recognised the Pokémon. This was Ash's Pokémon, there was no doubt in her mind. "Greninja… stop! Meowth is on our side," she exclaimed and threw herself between Greninja's cut and Meowth. Greninja's eyes narrowed and shook its head. "Gren Greninja!" it replied angrily to Serena. "Meowth translate for us," Gary muttered to Meowth. Meowth glanced at Gary but obliged. "You don't understand," Meowth translated, matching Greninja's tone. "Then explain everything to me," Serena coaxed gently. Greninja looked at Meowth but let the cut attack disappear. "Gren greninja nin gren ja ja," Greninja began. Meowth swallowed but translated as Gary had asked. "That Meowth is the reason Ash is gone."

 **(This next bit is similar to how Misty explained what happened only from Greninja's point of view)**

Greninja had heard the explosion and ran as fast as possible to where it had come from. It had to run half way across the forest to get there. When it got there it saw Ash running after Team Rocket's balloon shouting for them to return Pikachu. Greninja caught up to Ash and with one look knew that Ash wanted them to go through their transformation. Their feelings synced and a surge of energy went through Greninja as the water enveloped it. It could feel Ash's desire to get Pikachu back and also Ash's deep rage that Team Rocket had stolen his friend yet again. They were also the reason that Serena was missing. Greninja and Ash merged fully. As one they threw the water shuriken with all their might. Together they felt their frustration when the attack missed and together they heard Misty call out her warning. Ash stopped in time. Greninja knew it couldn't stop though and jumped after the balloon. He heard Ash's command and began its Aerial Ace attack. However when it saw the female Team Rocket member pull out a rocket launcher, he knew he had to dodge. He used the power of the Aerial Ace attack to change direction mid-jump and landed behind Ash. Only then did Ash and Greninja realise what was going to happen.

The rocket hit the cliff and Greninja felt the vibrations itself and through its connection with Ash. Greninja felt Ash's fear as he fell. He didn't notice Bayleef run to the edge and fire its vine whip as it threw its tongue out into the dust cloud desperately trying to catch Ash. Their connection strengthened as their fear climbed together. Then Greninja felt through Ash the rocks falling around him. Greninja felt Ash's pain as one crushed his arm and the numerous bumps and bruises as Ash tumbled down the cliff face. And finally it felt Ash hit his head, hard. The next thing it knew, it was waking up a few feet away from the ledge. Bayleef was murmuring incoherently to itself and Misty was on her knees staring at the edge, still in shock. Greninja heard people gathering around the rumble below them. However it knew that looking was useless. It had felt Ash die. It knew its trainer was gone. At first it despaired but then it grew angry. It longed to avenge its trainer and fulfil Ash's dying wish. That night when everyone wasn't looking it ran away and started its search for Pikachu.

Greninja finished its explanation and glared furiously at Meowth as Meowth finished translating what Greninja said. The room was silent. Gary was the first to recover. "Why did you come back now?" he asked softly. Greninja moved its gaze to Gary for a split second and then returned it to Meowth. "Gren gren ja ja," it muttered. Meowth's eye widened. "You did?!" he exclaimed. "Gren nin ja greninja ja ja… gren gren ja ja ninja," Greninja replied haughtily. Meowth was silent, clearly admiring what Greninja had said. "Meowth, want to clue us in?" Gary prompted. Meowth snapped out of its trance. "Greninja said that it found Pikachu. It followed a couple of Team Rocket guys with a Celebi to a facility up in the mountains nearby," Meowth informed Gary excitedly. "How did you see those thieves? You had to be close by before that… why?" Tracey realised and broke the silence. Greninja turned to Tracey. "Gren nin nin ja greninja," it replied calmly. "It comes back this time every year," Meowth translated. Everyone understood, Greninja was back in Pallet Town to remember Ash and probably its vow to its trainer's memory.

"Greninja, could you lead us to that facility?" Gary asked gently. Greninja turned to Gary and gave a curt nod. Meowth smiled and made a move to leave the room to get things ready for their hike. Greninja immediately slashed its cut attack in front of Meowth, preventing it from leaving. It clearly didn't trust Meowth. Gary held his hands up to calm the situation. "Greninja, Meowth isn't working for Team Rocket anymore. Meowth tried to rescue Pikachu and has helped me greatly in my research," Gary tried to convince Greninja. "Besides we'll need his help to get into Team Rocket's facility," Gary added seeing that Greninja hadn't believed him. Greninja looked at Gary and then stood back and motioned to Meowth that it could leave. Gary couldn't help but marvel at how much Greninja was like Ash. It had gone off on its own to protect everyone, just like Ash would have done. It had been searching for Pikachu all this time, something that Gary knew Ash would have done. Ash had always been very proud and dead set against accepting help especially from other he considered enemies or rivals. Greninja was acting the same way at this precise moment. Within an hour they were ready to leave.

 **I just want to say that I don't know if what I've said happened when Greninja and Ash "merged" is right, I made that up. I kind of wanted to get as close as possible to experiencing what the event had been like for Ash without doing it that way. I know that Ash feels Greninja's pain in the anime when they're like that, so I thought that it was probably the same the other way around.**

 **Anyway… until the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

It was late at night before they decided to stop. It was dangerous to keep hiking in the dark and so they had set up camp. Greninja seemed to be constantly on guard and kept an especially close eye on Meowth. Serena felt comforted with Greninja around. Ever since she had learned that she was in the future and that Ash was dead, she had felt lost and confused. She couldn't shake the memory of Ash's smile and laughter she had heard when they had gotten to Pallet Town. She didn't believe that he was gone but at the same time she had seen that everyone around her had lost all hope, everyone except Gary that was. Misty and Tracey had fallen asleep soon after dinner and Meowth had soon joined them. Serena knew that Gary was still up to ensure that Greninja didn't try to get its revenge on Meowth. Serena couldn't relax, there were too many thoughts swirling in her mind for her to be able to sleep.

Gary stoked the fire and with a sigh took out a half of an old pokéball. Serena recognised it at once. "That's the other half to the one Ash had," Serena commented loudly to Gary. Gary smiled at her and nodded. "It's my good luck charm and apparently the other half was Ash's good luck charm," Gary informed her calmly but he noticed that Greninja was also listening intently from its vantage point in a nearby tree. "How come?" Serena asked curiously. Gary chuckled. "I guess you could say this sparked mine and Ash's rivalry properly. It was a couple of months before we got our first Pokémon. Ash was fishing at a river on the other side of Pallet. I went to the fishing spot to fish also and saw Ash catch something. It was a Magikarp and well Ash was beaten up by its splash attack. I mentioned that I saw what happened and I'll admit that I was a bit arrogant back then. We started having an argument over who had more right to fish at that spot when we both got a bite at the same time. We soon found out that we had both hooked the same old pokéball. We both wanted to catch it and we tugged on it. Eventually the pokéball broke in two and we each ended up with half," Gary explained clearly fond of the memory. "I actually tried to give Ash the pokéball half after he beat me in the Johto league and when we met up back in Pallet afterwards he returned my half to me. I guess it's a sign of our friendship," Gary concluded. Serena was stunned, she never knew how important that pokéball half had been to Ash. However it wasn't long before she fell asleep. It had been a stressful and emotional day.

They got up early that morning. They had a deadline after all. They had to get Celebi out and get Serena to the cliff by two. Both tasks held their challenges. They continued their hike and within a couple of hours they had reached the facility. Misty checked the time. It was nine in the morning. They then stopped and started to come up with a plan. Tracey and Gary would distract the guards and Serena, Meowth, Misty and Greninja would go inside and find Celebi and maybe, just maybe, Pikachu too.

Tracey and Gary ran off towards the facility. Tracey called out his Marill and Venonat. His Scyther had died a couple of years ago of old age. Gary called out his Umbreon and Blastoise. They started attacking the facility, shouting that they wanted Celebi back. A dozen guards came running out and released their Golbat and Houndoom. Misty, Serena, Meowth and Greninja took their chance and ran stealthily up to a side door and Meowth used his claws to pick the lock. They slipped inside and ran down the corridor. Meowth had never been in this facility, so he didn't know his way but they hoped that this facility followed the same layout as others Meowth had been in. Thankfully it looked that it was. Meowth led them to a surveillance room and there they scanned the screens hoping to see where Pokémon were kept. Misty spotted the cages and Meowth was able to decipher where the screen was displaying and together they sprinted to the cages. It was almost eleven by now. It had taken a long time to figure out what they were going to do.

They found the room without bumping into any guards. This unnerved them all but they didn't stop. They opened the door and slowly walked in. Greninja and Serena went one way and Misty and Meowth went the other. They looked into each of the cells, one at a time. Some were empty but they occasionally found a terrified Pokémon staring back at them with wide frightened eyes. They wanted to release all of the Pokémon but they were all too aware that the cages were probably alarmed and they couldn't afford to attract any unwanted attention. So as much as it broken their hearts, they had to leave the Pokémon. Serena was worried they wouldn't find Celebi when she heard Misty cry out softly. She and Greninja ran to Misty and found her bent down in front of Celebi in a cage. Meowth looked around for the switch but froze when he spotted something. Serena followed Meowth's gaze and saw something that broke her heart.

 **I've said it before and I'll say it again I love a cliff-hanger.**

 **So until the next chapter…**


	10. Chapter 10

Sitting in a cage, with its back to them, lay a Pikachu. Serena walked over to it. "Pikachu?" she whispered. She was almost certain that this was Ash's Pikachu. Pikachu turned to face her and she saw the sadness in its eyes. "Pika?" it asked hoarsely. It obviously hadn't spoken in a long time. Serena felt a tear crawl down her cheek as saw that Pikachu had completely given up. Greninja stood behind Serena. "Gren nin gren ninja," it informed Pikachu. Meowth had tears its eyes also. "Greninja told it that we're gonna get it out of here," Meowth translated for Misty and Serena. Misty was still in front of Celebi but she was watching Pikachu sadly. She had never seen Pikachu like this and it was breaking her heart. Serena took a deep breath and wiped away the tears and turned to Meowth. "Meowth, we need to get these cages open," she reminded the Pokémon. Meowth looked at Serena and nodded. It scrambled away and within a few seconds the cage doors swung open slightly. Serena scooped up Pikachu and Misty scooped up Celebi. They turned to leave only to see Meowth held by the scruff of its neck by a tall imposing man. Misty recognised the man. It was Giovanni, the head of Team Rocket itself.

"Giovanni!" Misty growled furiously. She calmly handed Celebi to Greninja. She didn't trust herself to hold the Pokémon any longer. She held her hands in fists at her sides. "That's correct girl. Now hand over that Celebi unless you want Meowth here to get hurt," Giovanni replied calmly but there was a dangerous edge in his voice. Misty snarled at Giovanni. Serena couldn't help but ask Giovanni her question. "Why? Why do you want Celebi?" Serena demanded. Giovanni looked at her and smiled malevolently. "Because I'm happy with the past," he retorted clearly. He waited for a few seconds but saw that Serena didn't understand what he meant. He sniggered. "Ash Ketchum was a thorn in my side. He destroyed my plans and had an uncanny knack for getting in my way. He caused the destruction of my gym, he foiled many of Biff and Cassidy's plans, and he stopped me from using Meloetta in Unova. In short I knew that if it weren't for that boy, I would have already achieved world conquest. I had already set a plan in place to get rid of the boy when Meowth and those dimwits Jessie and James reported to me that he was dead and presented me with that Pikachu," Giovanni explained trailing off, motioning towards Pikachu in Serena's arms. It lay there in her arms unmoving. It could have been dead except for the fact that Serena could feel its warmth and heartbeat. "If I allow you to take that Celebi, then I know you will try to change the past and all this might never happen. So I'll make a deal with you. You can take that Pikachu, it does nothing but mope in its cage all the time anyway, and this Meowth and leave. But if you don't take my deal, then things might have to get… ugly," Giovanni warned them threateningly.

Misty was outraged. "Serena, Greninja get Pikachu and Celebi out of here. I'll hold off Giovanni," Misty told them in a dangerously even voice. Serena glanced at Misty. It didn't sit well with Serena to leave Misty here alone but Serena knew that if she didn't take Celebi and go then they might miss their chance at saving Ash. Serena nodded curtly and Greninja and Serena ran out of the room each cradling a traumatised Pokémon. Giovanni threw Meowth against a wall hard and the Pokémon crumbled onto the floor unmoving. "You think that you can defeat me then girl?" Giovanni asked furious. Misty said nothing and called out her Staryu.

Getting out of the facility was a lot harder than it was getting in. Serena and Greninja had to fight their way out. Team Rocket thugs came out of nowhere with Pokémon. Serena was now holding Pikachu and Celebi while Greninja fought the many opponents. Gradually they made it out of the facility and saw Tracey and Gary waiting just inside the trees. "Where's Misty and Meowth?" Tracey asked them immediately, noticing their absence. "Giovanni was waiting for us. Misty told me and Greninja to leave them behind," Serena explained clearly out of breath and distraught. "It's okay Serena, we understand. Now let's get to the cliff. It's already twelve," Gary reassured Serena taking Pikachu from her.

Then the group ran as fast as possible through the forest towards the cliff. Team Rocket thugs chased them the entire way. Eventually they reached the cliff with minutes to spare. Serena saw a large stone memorial set near the edge of the cliff. She breathlessly walked over to it. Her legs screamed with fatigue but they couldn't relax. Not yet. Serena read the stone. "This stone marks the place where Ash Ketchum left this world. Ash Ketchum was a talented trainer who lived in Pallet Town. Rest in Peace," Serena whispered to herself. Her eyes prickled with warm tears but she blinked them away. This wasn't going to happen. This was all going to change, she'd make sure it did. Gary nodded to her. Celebi looked weakly at Serena. "Celebi, please I need you to time travel. We have to go back ten years into the past to save Ash. Remember him, we all played together at Professor Oak's lab. He's Pikachu's trainer," Serena prompted Celebi gently showing Celebi Pikachu, who lay unmoving in Gary's arms. Celebi tried to focus its power but simply couldn't it was too tired. It slowly shook its head. Then shouting could be heard in the trees. Team Rocket thugs were closing in on them. "Please Celebi! You have to try harder… please do it for me! Do it for Misty! Do it for Pikachu!" Serena begged the exhausted Pokémon. She knew it wasn't fair for her to ask Celebi this but she had no choice. Celebi was Ash's last hope. Gary looked at his watch, they didn't have long before their deadline passed. It was two. Ash went over the cliff a few minutes after two.

 **So I know what you're thinking, will they get there in time? Will Celebi be able to time travel?**

 **Well… until the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is different from the others. It follows Ash before the time he died instead of Serena in the future. Just thought I should clarify before I started and so without further ado…**

Ash walked aimlessly through the forest with Pikachu on his shoulder. He felt responsible for what had happened to Serena the day before. He had told her to take Celebi. He hadn't warned her that Celebi could time travel. He hadn't been fast enough to stop Team Rocket. These thoughts kept going through Ash's mind as he and Pikachu searched for any sign of Serena. He knew there was little point in looking but he had to do something other than wait for Serena to get back. Suddenly there was an explosion next to Ash and a smoke screen began to cause him to cough. He felt Pikachu's familiar weight disappear from his shoulder. "Pikapi!" Pikachu screamed as a mechanical hand snatched it away from Ash. "Pikachu!" Ash called back. "Ha ha ha… Prepare for trouble!" a female voice began. "But then again we prefer you make that double!" a male voice continued. "To protect the world from devastation!" "To unite all peoples within our nation!" "To denounce the evils of truth and love!" "To extend our reach to the stars above!" "Jessie!" "James!" "Team rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" "Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" "Meowth, that's right!" Team Rocket recited. Ash was furious. How dare they show their faces after what happened the day before? "Pikapi!" Pikachu called, clearly frightened. "Give me back Pikachu now!" Ash growled angrily. Misty entered the clearing with Bayleef. "Yeah, like that's going to happen," Jessie laughed. The hot air balloon began to float away. Ash wasn't going to let Team Rocket get away with Pikachu.

As Ash ran he noticed Greninja running beside him. Ash nodded to Greninja. They needed the extra power to get back Pikachu. Greninja sped past Ash and together they felt their feelings become one. Ash felt Greninja's anger that Team Rocket had stolen Pikachu and its desire to save it. "Use water shuriken!" Ash called to Greninja. As one they reached behind their back and grabbed the water shuriken and threw it at Team Rocket with all their might. They were outraged when Meowth punched a remote and Team Rocket laughed as the attack sailed harmlessly past them as miniature rockets caused them to speed up. Ash ran after Team Rocket. He didn't concentrate on where they were going only that he had to get to Pikachu before they got away. He heard Misty scream for him to stop and her warning that there was a cliff. Ash stumbled to a stop just in time. Angrily he watched as Greninja jumped off the cliff after the balloon. "Use Aerial ace!" Ash commanded. Then Greninja and Ash saw together as Jessie pulled out a rocket launcher and aim it at Greninja.

 **I know… short chapter but I can't help myself to this cliff-hanger.**

 **So until the next chapter…**


	12. Chapter 12

Then the sound of the forest filled the air. A glowing green vortex appeared out of nowhere and Serena stumbled out of it. She saw Ash at the edge of the cliff and saw Greninja powering up an aerial ace attack. She saw Jessie aim the rocket launcher at Greninja and knew exactly what she had to do. She grabbed Slyveon's pokéball and threw it into the air. In a flash of light Slyveon appeared as Greninja flipped over Ash and land. "Grab Ash!" Serena ordered her Pokémon as Ash and Greninja realised that the rocket was going to hit the cliff. Slyveon shot its feelers out and wrapped them around Ash and pulled him to safety as the ground he had been standing on crumbled away. Team Rocket were standing slightly shocked at what had nearly happened. Ash and Greninja recovered quickly though and sent another water shuriken attack towards Team Rocket there was an explosion and Pikachu's container shot towards the cliff. Ash ran backwards and caught Pikachu, landing heavily on his side. He opened the container and joyously hugged Pikachu, reunited.

Misty stared at Serena. She had appeared out of nowhere and yet seemed to have known exactly what was happening. She had called out Slyveon and commanded it to save Ash in a matter of seconds. It was almost like she had known what was going to happen. Greninja returned to its previous form and Ash saw Serena. He ran over to her with Pikachu on his shoulder. "Serena I'm so sorry. I should have warned you about Celebi. I shouldn't have asked you to take Celebi," Ash rambled. Serena smiled softly, relieved to be having this conversation. Celebi had passed out from exhaustion in her arms. Tracey arrived on the cliff and saw Serena. "Serena!" he exclaimed happily. He ran over to her and pulled her into a hug. Then Misty came over smiling. Serena looked like she had been through hell. She looked exhausted. Her clothes were filthy and torn. Her face looked tear stained and flushed. "Serena are you okay?" Ash asked concerned. He had just noticed her appearance. Serena nodded. "Yeah… I'm just glad you're… I'm glad to be back is all," Serena replied tiredly. Misty noticed that Serena had changed what she was going to say. However she let it slide, seeing how tired Serena was. Together Ash, Serena, Misty and Tracey returned to the research lab. Tracey went to tell Professor Oak and Kurt that Serena was back. Ash went back into the forest to call his Pokémon back to the lab. Misty guided Serena to have a shower and gave her a change of clothes until Serena's could be repaired.

When Serena got out of the shower and had gotten dressed, she found Misty waiting for her outside the door. "Hello Serena, I'm Misty," Misty introduced herself to Serena. Serena smiled politely. "I wanted to ask you something. I thought it would be better to ask this without Ash around," Misty began. Serena watched Misty nervously. She wasn't entirely sure what Misty was getting at and it unnerved her. "When you came back… you knew what was going to happen didn't you? You knew that that rocket was going to hit the cliff and cause that landslide," Misty continued. Serena said nothing. "When Ash asked if you were alright, you changed what you were going to say. You said "I'm just glad that you're". What were you going to say?" Misty asked. Serena bit her lip. "Well, yeah. I did change what I was going to say. I knew that the rocket was going to hit the cliff," Serena answered carefully. She wasn't so sure what to say. She half wished that future Gary was there to help her. He would know what she should and shouldn't say. "What were you going to say? How did you know what was going to happen?" Misty asked slowly, she felt that she knew the answer but she wanted Serena to confirm it. Serena took a deep breath and knew that Misty wasn't going to drop it. "I was going to say that I'm glad that you're alright Ash. Because I went ten years in the future and I learned that… well if I hadn't told Slyveon to catch Ash, then Ash would have… he would have died in that landslide," Serena admitted. Misty was stunned. She didn't press the matter anymore. She had her answer. "But it's alright… Ash is fine," Serena reminded Misty happily, before walking down the hall.

Serena found Ash outside with his Pokémon gathered around him. He was praising them for a good job. Serena walked up to him. Ash saw her and smiled. He was relieved to see her back safe and sound. Serena could see the worry Ash had had for her and smiled sweetly at him. Tracey joined them. "Celebi is doing much better now. Serena what happened to it, it was completely exhausted," Tracey informed them. "It's a long story Tracey," she replied and they all went to see Celebi. Within a few days, Celebi had recovered completely and had been released into the wild again. The GS ball was to be kept at Professor Oak's lab but it was to remain empty.

 **So that's the end of part 1. I hoped you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought.**

 **The next chapter isn't the start of part 2. It's kind of an epilogue.**

 **So until the next chapter…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Again this is an epilogue, not exactly a chapter in its own right. So it is going to be short.**

The voice of the forest sounded over the Pallet Town forest and Celebi appeared, happily flying in between the trees. It made its way over to the lab. It had to check that everything was as it was meant to be ten years in the future. Serena had begged it to save Ash and it wanted to ensure it had. It silently watched as an older version of Tracey carried a large bag of Pokémon food outside. Then it saw a young man in his early to mid-twenties follow Tracey with another bag of Pokémon food. He was smiling broadly as he saw the Pokémon see him. A Pikachu ran alongside him and bounded over to a group of Pokémon. "Hey guys," he greeted the Pokémon. "Thanks for the help Ash. Professor Oak says he can still carry those bags but I'm not so sure. Not since he put his back out last year," Tracey commented to the young man as he put the bag down. The young man shook his head. "It's not a problem Trace," he replied. "So how are things with you and your girlfriend?" Tracey asked as he opened a bag and got out large bowls. Ash smiled. "Things are great Trace," he retorted as he placed the filled bowls in front of his Pokémon. He dodged a flame thrower from Charizard nonchalantly and ducked under an ice beam from his mischievous Glalie. Celebi flew a little closer to get a proper look. Pikachu noticed Celebi and called to its trainer. Ash and Tracey interrupted their conversation to see Celebi. Ash smiled at the Pokémon and placed an amount of Pokémon food in a bowl and placed it as close to Celebi as he dared to go without frightening it. Celebi watching as Ash motioned for Celebi to help itself and stand a respectful distance away. Celebi ventured closer and gingerly took a piece and nibbled on it and then happily devoured it. Ash crept a little closer and knelt down to reach Celebi's eye level and smiled. "I heard that you helped save me all those years ago. I never got to thank you properly," Ash spoke softly to the timid Pokémon. Celebi looked at Ash tentatively and smiled. It ate its fill and left. Happy that it had done as Serena asked it to do. It then returned to its time and spent the majority of its time tending the forest around Pallet Town caring for the forest Pokémon.

 **So, next chapter I promise will be the start of part 2. I wanted to put this chapter in to sort of finish the first part but I haven't decided yet if it will be important for the next parts.**

 **So… until the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright, so first I'm sorry for the delay. I put the first part up before writing this part. But now it's written and available for you to read and hopefully enjoy.**

 **This part looks a lot at previous episodes and has the most characters directly in the story. This part leads almost directly into the next part and mentions but not in great detail the previous part.**

 **I want to mention that I don't own Pokémon.**

 **And so with that all said, let's get on with the story.**

 **Part 2**

It was a beautiful sunny day. Ash had been home in Pallet Town for a few days now. Serena and Misty had stayed at the Ketchum residence. But, Misty had to get back to Cerulean City soon. She was the gym leader after all. Serena, Ash and Misty were at Professor Oak's lab. Ash had offered to travel with Misty back to Cerulean City and she had eagerly agreed. They were going to leave a later that morning and Ash was deciding which Pokémon he should bring with him. He could take Pikachu but if Team Rocket tried something, which they always did, then he mightn't be able to save him. He also wanted to make sure that he had some of his Pokémon with him in case he was challenged to a battle. The times he had had to decline Pokémon battles because he didn't have any with him had been embarrassing and he didn't want a repeat. Serena was with him. She had said she wanted to go with him and Misty. She wanted to stay with Ash and she was eager to see more of Kanto also. Misty had excused herself to make a phone call, and now she came running over to them smiling broadly.

"Good news, Tracey's coming with us. Professor Oak gave him a few days off," Misty informed them. "That's great. The more the merrier I always say," Ash remarked and nodded to himself. He made his decision on who he'd bring. He'd bring Greninja because there was no other way around it, the Pokémon was a powerhouse and if things got difficult Ash knew he could rely on it. He decided to bring Charizard also, thinking that if Team Rocket did try something then he'd need a flying type and Charizard was strong and big enough for Ash to ride on if needed. He also decided to bring Bayleef. Simply because Bayleef had missed travelling with him.

Within half an hour, the four friends were standing outside Ash's house saying goodbye to his mother. "Now, you make sure to stay out of trouble Ash," Mrs Ketchum told her son sternly. Ash rolled his eyes slightly. "I will mom. Don't worry," Ash assured her. Mrs Ketchum nodded slightly and asked Pikachu to keep an eye on Ash for her and with a final reminder to Ash to remember to change his "you know what" daily, the group left. Mrs Ketchum watched them walk down the path and out of sight. She smiled and thought to herself that she'd see him soon.

The friends walked along the path. Tracey had offered to navigate since Ash was notorious for getting everyone lost if he had the map. Something that Misty had made a point of at Ash's expense numerous times. Misty had told Tracey where they were going before they left. She didn't want Ash to know where they were really heading. Ash and Serena walked up front talking together. Ash pointed out the occasional Pokémon for Serena and shared stories. Misty stayed with Tracey but joined in Ash's conversation often to remind him of certain details, such as it was his fault they were chased by a Pokémon or fell off a cliff.

They reached Viridian City by early afternoon. They headed straight to the Pokémon centre. "Remember when you blew the Pokémon centre up Ash?" Misty asked Ash smiling. She wanted to get him talking while she checked something. Serena turned to Ash. "You blew the Pokémon centre up?!" she repeated incredulously. Serena wasn't in on Misty's secret but she was distracting Ash beautifully. "It wasn't exactly my fault. You see Team Rocket broke in and tried to steal all the Pokémon. It was the first time I met them. Pikachu was recovering and well, Pikachu sent a super powerful thunderbolt off at Team Rocket and kind of blew the building up…" Ash explained ending the story awkwardly with his hand behind his neck. Serena laughed softly. She could see that Ash and Misty got along really well and both of them knew exactly how to push each other's buttons.

While Ash was explaining what had happened Misty crept over to the front desk. Tracey stayed with Ash in case he noticed she was gone. "Hello Nurse Joy," Misty greeted the nurse politely. Nurse Joy looked up from her work and smiled. "Hello and welcome to the Pokémon centre. How may I help you?" Nurse Joy replied. Misty cleared her throat and leant forward conspiratorially. "Is Brock here?" she asked softly. Nurse Joy's smile widened. "Yes, he's out back helping me by tending to a couple of injured Pokémon," Nurse Joy answered with a nod. Misty rolled her eyes. Brock never changed. "Could you get him to come out front as soon as possible? Ash is here and I've left everything a surprise," Misty explained with a brief glance at Ash, making sure he was still distracted. Nurse Joy nodded slowly. "Of course, I'll let him know right now," Nurse Joy retorted kindly and got up from her seat and disappeared through a door. Misty returned to the group and gave Tracey a meaningful look.

Within a few minutes Brock walked out of the door leading to where Nurse Joy and Chansey cared for sick and injured Pokémon. Almost instantly he spotted Ash, Misty, Tracey and Serena. He walked over to the group happily. He had gladly agreed to meet up with Misty in Viridian City to celebrate Ash's win at the Kalos league when she had called him a few days ago. He got time off from his study and travelled to the city as quickly as possible. He had already contacted the others that Ash was in the city and arranged to meet them in the park. Brock walked over to his friends and wondered how he should make his presence known. At least that was until Pikachu spotted him.

Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and ran over to Brock chattering happily. Brock smiled at the electric mouse and picked it up. Ash had seen Pikachu run over to Brock and was smiling broadly recognising his good friend. "Looking good Pikachu," Brock greeted the Pokémon softly. "Hey Brocko, how are you?" Ash called to Brock as Brock walked with Pikachu to the group. Brock smiled at Ash. "Been good Ash. What about you?" Brock retorted as he returned Pikachu to Ash. Brock reacquainted himself with Tracey and Misty and was introduced to Serena. It was a few minutes before Ash realised that it was odd for Brock to be in Viridian City. "So Brock, what brings you to Viridian City?" Ash asked. Brock bit his tongue, thinking. "I… I came to see you and… and on my way I decided to help out here," Brock offered. Ash frowned in thought. "Why were you coming to see me? Aren't you busy studying to be a Pokémon doctor?" Ash countered confused. He was a little worried. Brock laughed softly. "Why else Ash? I heard that you won the Kalos league," Brock informed his friend. Brock knew better than anyone how dense Ash could be at times. Ash joined Brock's laugh. "Oh, you heard about that," Ash commented modestly. "Yeah, I wanted to congratulate you. So… er, congratulations," Brock concluded awkwardly. "Aw, thanks Brock," Ash replied equally as awkward. Ash wasn't quite sure how to react, Brock had taken time off for his studying to travel all the way to Viridian City and probably was going to go all the way to Pallet Town just to say congratulations to him.

Misty glanced at Brock and he understood. She wanted to unveil the full surprise. He smiled. "Hey, why don't I cook you all something to eat and we can eat it in the park. For old time's sake," Brock suggested. Ash's face lit up. "Sounds great. It's been a long time since I had any of your cooking Brock," Ash accepted eagerly. So together they all made their way to the park. This was Misty's plan to get her, Ash and Brock together to begin with to celebrate Ash's victory. They had been together when entered his first league after all. But once Brock knew, he had suggested they met up in Viridian City and that they invite all of Ash's friends from his travels. For this they had to include Mrs Ketchum and Tracey to make sure they didn't miss anyone and then they sent out the invites. Brock had been in Viridian City for a couple of days and had informed Misty that everyone had arrived. Then Misty just had to convince Ash to come with her to Viridian City.

 **So, that's the first chapter in part 2 done. A bit slow starting I know but I promise… it picks up quickly.**

 **Feel free to review what you think of the story. I'll say it now, part 3 isn't written yet and chances are there will be another longish wait after this part.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**In case some references are little confusing, I've watched most of the Japanese episodes with English subtitles and so… just if you were a little confused.**

It wasn't long before they arrived at the park and Brock led them to a picnic area. Ash was confused. The tables were already covered with food. There were bowls of fruit, plates of cakes and cans of soda. Misty, Brock and Tracey were grinning broadly with excitement. Ash turned and began to ask what was going on when people exploded out of the bushes. He and Serena and Pikachu had cried out in surprise, but they quickly recovered when they recognised the people. Ash grinned broadly. Bonnie ran up to Serena giggling with Dedenne on her head. Clemont followed her, a little nervously. He wasn't good with large crowds. Dawn ran over to Ash and gave him a high-five. Cilan and Brock greeted each other again having met on two previous occasions. The first time they hadn't exchanged names but when they met again in Viridian City they had quickly struck up a friendship. They were the main cooks in the group and went off together to start cooking a proper meal. Iris and May were introducing themselves to Serena and Misty was catching up with Max. Things began to calm down a bit and each of Ash's friends offered him congratulations. He apologised that he couldn't show them the trophy when Max asked to see it as Misty hadn't told him to bring it. Ash introduced his Greninja to his friends and again had to apologise that he didn't have his full Kalos team with him. Everyone released their Pokémon to eat some of Brock's handmade Pokémon food. They were just about to settle down to eat the fritters and stew Brock and Cilan made together when Ash noticed that there was an extra plate.

"Hey Brock, what's with the extra plate?" Ash asked. Some of his friends had noticed the extra plate and were also puzzled. "Hands off Ashy boy. That's my plate," A voice called from behind Ash jokingly. Ash turned around and saw Gary Oak. Serena recognised Gary from her excursion into the future. She smiled at him and then remembered that he didn't know that she had met him before. Ash got up and shook Gary's hand amicably. Ash couldn't believe that Gary had come all the way from Sinnoh. Ash learned that May was travelling through Johto again and Dawn was travelling through Kanto, each competing in Pokémon contests. "Sorry I'm late. Was halfway across Viridian City when I got your message Brock," Gary apologised to Brock as he took his seat.

The friends spoke of their journeys and in general caught up with another. Dawn and May showed everyone their ribbons. Dawn had two and May had three. Max told them how he helped his father with his gym duties. Cilan told of what a Pokémon connoisseur did and offered to give his expertise to anyone who wanted. Gary and Brock spoke of what they were studying. Once they had finished and Max learned that they had three gym leaders in their group, namely Cilan, Brock and Clemont (thanks to Bonnie), it was suggested that they have a few Pokémon battles. Serena offered to show everyone one of her performances rather than battle. Everyone had loved her performance and Serena learned of Pokémon contests and Dawn and May showed her a Pokémon contest battle. All in all, everyone enjoyed the celebrations.

That was until a shriek sounded from above them. Ash and some of his friends looked up, distracting them from Clemont and Brock's Pokémon battle. Ash couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the Pokémon flying low over the city skyline. "Ho-oh," he whispered to himself and saw that it was going to land on a building a few blocks over. He sprinted after it without waiting for anyone.

"Ash! What's wrong?" Serena shouted after him and Pikachu who was clinging to Ash's shoulder as he ran. May and Max looked at each other and nodded, knowing. "He's gone after Ho-oh," May informed Serena. "Ho-oh?" Serena asked a little confused. Clemont and Brock had stopped their battle as soon as Ash ran off. Max pushed up his glasses, knowingly. "Yes, Ho-oh is a legendary Pokémon native to Kanto and Johto but there a rumours that it visits Hoenn and Sinnoh on occasion. Apparently, Ho-oh is capable of granting eternal happiness to people," Max informed anyone that would listen. Misty and Brock shared a glance. "Except Ho-oh hasn't been seen in centuries after a fire in Ecruteak City in Johto," Misty added. "Except by Ash, May, Max and Me. We've only seen Ho-oh once," Brock motioned to himself, May and Max, "Ash has seen it three times, according to him," Brock continued. "We should go after him. Ash can be a bit impulsive," Gary concluded and they all rushed after Ash without another word.

 **Like I promised, things are picking up quickly. I just want to say this now, not everything I will say about Ho-oh is necessary mentioned in the anime and I've made up quite a few things. I don't want to say what now because it might ruin the story. However this part is very Ho-oh oriented and so episodes dealing with Ho-oh in the anime (Johto and Kanto (battle frontier)) are important.**

 **So, until the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

Ash ran through the crowded streets, often narrowly dodging someone walking leisurely between the shops. He reached the skyscraper, breathless. It was then that his fears were realised. Something was wrong with Ho-oh. Even though he had only seen Ho-oh three times as it flew overhead, he had instinctively known that something wasn't right. Ho-oh's shriek had been one of rage. It was flying low, obviously coming in for a landing. He watched as Ho-oh unleashed a beam of energy destroying the building next to it. He didn't recognise the attack, but right there and then, that didn't matter. All that mattered was calming down Ho-oh before anyone got hurt, passers-by or Ho-oh itself.

He was just about to run inside and up to the roof when a woman ran over to him. "Stop right there. Get back. I'm setting up a roadblock around this building," Officer Jenny shouted at him angrily. Ash stopped in his tracks. He couldn't exactly disobey her outright. But perhaps he could persuade her to let him help. "Officer Jenny, I want to help. Ho-oh is angry about something and I think I can calm it down. But to do that I have to get closer," Ash tried to explain. However, as usual, Officer Jenny refused to listen. She shook her head and ushered him away from the building and other officers placed barriers around the buildings around Ho-oh. "I'm sorry young man but that is too dangerous. You have to stay here where you're safe," Officer Jenny stubbornly informed him.

Once she was satisfied that Ash was far enough away from the building she put her hands on her hips and watched him. "Now, young man, I want you to promise me that you'll stay away from that Pokémon. I know you want to help, but if you get in the way of police business, then I'll be forced to arrest you," Officer Jenny warned Ash sternly. Ash opened and closed his mouth, he didn't quite know what to say. He didn't want to agree because he knew that Ho-oh needed help but on the other hand he knew that if he didn't agree then Officer Jenny would arrest him there and then. Thankfully help arrived.

"Officer Jenny, you look radiant as always. I'll personally keep an eye on my young friend for you… and perhaps if exchange you could bless me with accompanying me to dinner tonight," Brock offered, grabbing Officer Jenny's hand in his own. Ash saw Misty and Max ready to step in and pull Brock away from Officer Jenny as his friends caught up. "Please Officer Jenny… I'd be honoured – Gah," Brock continued, interrupted by a poison jab attack from Croagunk. Everyone watched as Croagunk dragged Brock off to a safe distance. Ash recovered quickly having seen this happen a number of times while he travelled with Brock and Dawn through Sinnoh. He decided to try his luck again. "Please, Officer Jenny, I know I can help if you'd let me get closer to-"Ash began. "I'm sorry young man but I told you if you try to interfere with police business I'd be forced to arrest you," Officer Jenny interrupted Ash and reached for a pair of handcuffs on her belt.

Gary noticed Officer Jenny and stepped forward with a device he used with his research with Professor Rowan. It served as his identification for when he needed it similar to a trainer's pokédex. "Officer Jenny, I'll personally ensure my friend here doesn't interfere with your work," Gary announced loudly and presented his identification. She scanned the device and nodded. "Very well. I'll hold you accountable then," She replied firmly and then left to control the situation. Ash rounded on Gary livid. "I didn't need your help Gary," he informed Gary coldly. Gary regarded Ash and laughed without humour. Ash would never change, he still refused to accept help. "Officer Jenny was about to arrest you Ashy boy. Thanks to me stepping in, you're not in a cell," Gary explained calmly but smugly.

"So what do we do now?" Brock asked from the back of the group, startling those closest to him which included Serena, Clemont and May. Ash allowed his anger at Gary to evaporate. Gary was right, as much as Ash hated to admit it. He turned to Brock and shrugged. He didn't know what to suggest, Officer Jenny wouldn't let them help but Ash couldn't just turn his back on Ho-oh at the same time. He was stuck.

 **Not much to say about this chapter other than,**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

Just as the group continued to think of what to do and giving a few feeble suggestions, a squat man came running up to them. He wore a lab coat and carried a briefcase. He ignored the barriers and rushed straight over to Officer Jenny. "Sorry I took so long. You need a Ho-oh expert right?" The man called loudly to the officer. Ash clearly heard him and was immediately interested. The others hadn't heard the man and continued the conversation. "I do but who are you?" Officer Jenny asked perplexed. The man fumbled in his pockets and produced a card. "Doctor Fakersman. I have studied Ho-oh for the majority of my career and would be considered as close as an expert you can find," the man informed proudly. Officer Jenny looked a little taken back but she returned the card to the doctor. She gave him a salute and asked what he needed. "Well, first priority is calming down Ho-oh. We'll need a base down here and cameras above feeding us information. Ho-oh should be able to communicate with us via telepathy so that shouldn't be a problem," the doctor started to list in a loud commanding voice.

Ash knew what he had to do. Officer Jenny wouldn't listen to him but maybe this doctor would. Ash just had to get his attention without Officer Jenny arresting him. Ash walked around the barrier, closely watching the doctor, trying to get as close as possible. Max was the only one to notice him and Pikachu leave the group and ran after Ash. "What are you doing Ash? Officer Jenny told you she'd arrest you," Max reminded him softly. Ash glanced as Max briefly before nodding to the doctor. "He just got here. He says he's an expert and it looks like Officer Jenny is following his orders now. If I can just get close enough I might be able to call him over without Officer Jenny noticing," Ash explained as he continued to watch the doctor and move around the barrier.

"Excuse me! Doctor Fakersman! Can I talk to you for a sec?" Ash called to the doctor softly. The doctor heard Ash and frowned at him. He walked over. "What is it boy? I'm a little busy right now," the doctor replied irritably. Ash nodded. "I know, I want to help. I think I can calm Ho-oh down but I have to get closer," Ash started to explain. The doctor held up his hand. "Look, you may think that because you're a trainer that you can handle any Pokémon but Ho-oh isn't like your average Pidgey. I can't allow you nearer," the doctor retorted coldly noticing Pikachu. Ash frowned and gave his most determined look. "You don't understand," Ash began again but the doctor wasn't listening anymore and began to walk away. "I've seen Ho-oh before!" Ash shouted to him desperately. The doctor froze. He turned slowly and faced Ash. "You've seen Ho-oh before today?" the doctor asked slowly. Ash nodded. "I've seen Ho-oh three times," Ash informed the doctor. He knew he had the doctor's attention now, all he had to do was convince the doctor to let him closer. "That has to mean something right?" Ash prompted. The doctor stared at Ash but he knew that Ash wasn't lying. The doctor wet his lips and nodded once and motioned for Ash to follow him. Ash smiled and vaulted over the barrier and Max followed Ash.

The doctor walked purposefully over to Officer Jenny and Ash followed nervously. It was at this moment that Brock and Gary saw Ash and both were angry. May noticed her brother and was instantly worried. The group tried to get Ash's or Max's attention without alerting Officer Jenny to them. They were shocked when Ash walked right over to Officer Jenny and stood beside the doctor.

"I told you that if you continued to interfere that I'd have to arrest you," Officer Jenny commented dryly and reached for her handcuffs. "That won't be necessary Officer Jenny. I asked him to come," the doctor interjected. Officer Jenny stopped reaching for her handcuffs and stared dumbfounded at the doctor. "He is a civilian doctor. He isn't trained for this," Officer Jenny reasoned. The doctor gave a bark of humourless laughter. "None of us were trained for this. However this boy truly believes he can help the situation and I for one trust that he can," the doctor countered. Officer Jenny nodded reluctantly. "How are the things I asked you to do coming along?" the doctor prompted calmly. Officer Jenny saluted. "The base is ready and two helicopters are on their way here with cameramen. We agreed that the news could report on the situation and in return they'll capture Ho-oh on film for us," Officer Jenny reported and the doctor nodded and led Ash, Pikachu and Max over to a newly erected tent.

The group watched gobsmacked as Ash was led over to a tent after Officer Jenny hadn't arrested him as she had threatened to do repeatedly. They rushed over and called to Ash and Max. Ash stuck his head out of the tent and gave a smile. He ducked back into the tent and a moment later motioned to his friends that they could come over. They entered the tent and saw four screens and a number of seats. Two of the screens were blank and two were showing scenes from outside the tent. One showed a ground view of Ho-oh and one showed a view of the gathering crowd at the barrier. "How did you manage to get in here Ash?" Gary asked softly. "I just told Doctor Fakersman what I tried to tell Officer Jenny," Ash replied, introducing them to the doctor. Gary went straight into researcher mode and offered the doctor his services.

 **Alright, I'm saying it now. I'm pretty sure that Doctor Fakersman is the last character to be introduced in this part. And with that**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

Within a few minutes the last two screen flickered into life and showed two moving pictures of Ho-oh. It was sitting on the roof watching for anyone coming towards it. It looked to Ash that Ho-oh wasn't just angry, it was scared of something. Ho-oh needed someone to go up there and reassure it, he knew that. The problem was how he was going to do that. "It's just like Garchomp," Ash murmured softly. Dawn heard him but didn't know what he meant. "What was that about a Garchomp, Ash?" she asked curiously. Ash shook his head. Dawn frowned at him but didn't push the matter. She could just ask Brock, she figured Brock would know what Ash had meant.

Ash picked Pikachu off his shoulder and told Pikachu to stay put. Pikachu wasn't happy as he had a good idea of what Ash was going to do but he knew, just as Ash did, that Ho-oh would attack under the slightest provocation. As Ash walked calmly out of the tent he unbuckled his belt with his pokéballs on it and placed them on a nearby chair. He then walked slowly to the fire escape on the side of the building and started to climb.

It was Serena who noticed that Ash was missing first. Everyone was instantly worried when they saw that Ash had left his pokéballs and Pikachu behind. They split up to look for him. Then Brock and Clemont saw Ash halfway up the fire escape. "Ash! What are you doing?" Brock shouted up to his friend. Ash heard Brock and stopped. "Going up to help Ho-oh!" Ash called back, leaning over the railing. "Like Garchomp," Clemont realised and Ash nodded. Brock frowned at Clemont and Ash. He didn't know what they were talking about. "Alright Ash but be careful. Catch this," Clemont decided and handed Brock small pouch to throw up. Ash caught the device and opened it. "Clemont, what is this?" Ash asked confused. There was a small round object and a clip. "It's a microphone and hearing piece. It wirelessly syncs with this," Clemont explained as he presented a speaker. Ash stared at Clemont in awe, and would have exclaimed that science was amazing in a different situation. "Put them on. Then we can talk to each other without shouting," Clemont told Ash. After a few minutes of fumbling Ash's voice came through the speaker loud and clear. "Is it working?" he asked. Clemont nodded. "It's working," Clemont confirmed pressing down a button. "Great, thanks Clemont," Ash replied and continued his way up the fire escape. "Ash, don't do anything crazy," Brock ordered his friend. They heard Ash laugh. "Of course not Brock, when do I ever do anything crazy?" Ash answered. Brock chose not to reply.

Everyone was back in the tent and Clemont's speaker was sitting beside the screens. Brock and Clemont had informed everyone what Ash was doing. "It's kind of what Ash did when Professor Sycamore's Garchomp lost control and landed on Prism Tower. Right Clemont?" Bonnie commented to her older brother. Clemont adjusted his glasses and nodded. "Garchomp? Ash said something about a Garchomp before disappearing off, what happened?" Dawn remembered. "Well-"Clemont began but was stopped by a booming voice in his head. "Stop there!" it shouted. Everyone turned to the screens and saw that Ash had made it to the roof.

 **Until the next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

Ash stood on the edge of the roof with his hands up. He knew that he had to be careful. He stepped closer and was disorientated by Ho-oh's order. He stopped immediately. "Okay, it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you Ho-oh. I just want to help," Ash called soothingly to Ho-oh. Ho-oh glared at him. "What makes you think that you can help me?" Ho-oh demanded coldly. Ash took a breath and edged a little closer. He wasn't comfortable being so close to the edge of the roof. "I've seen you before. I've actually seen you three times before today and I thought that might mean something," Ash explained. He was now quite a distance from the edge. Ho-oh regarded Ash carefully. Then the legendary bird shimmered slightly and a light green glow shone around Ash momentarily. "Liar!" Ho-oh shouted outraged. "You are here because the king of Pokelantis ordered you to be here!" Ho-oh growled. Ash froze. He didn't understand why Ho-oh thought that but the name did sound familiar. "What makes you think that?" Ash asked softly, trying to keep Ho-oh as calm as he could. "I sense his essence around you," Ho-oh informed Ash angrily. Ash frowned in confusion.

Back in the tent, everyone was shocked at how Ho-oh had called Ash a liar. They had thought Ash was doing well. "King of Pokelantis… hey Brock wasn't that the spirit that possessed Ash at the battle pyramid?" Max asked Brock. Brock stared at Max and nodded slowly. "But how would Ho-oh know that?" Brock asked and a moment later they heard Ash's voice asking a similar question. "I sense his essence around you," they heard telepathically. Brock turned to the doctor who was watching the events silently. "What does Ho-oh mean?" Brock asked the doctor. The doctor frowned in concentration. "I've heard legends where Ho-oh was able to sense what lay in the hearts of humans. However I'm not sure that's what Ho-oh is doing," the doctor murmured thoughtfully. Max noticed that Ash looked confused on the screen and took it upon himself to press the button on Clemont's device and remind Ash of when he was possessed.

Ash nodded slightly. He didn't think he should say anything unless he wanted Ho-oh to hear it. He also wasn't sure how Ho-oh would take learning that there were people listening to their conversation. "I can explain… I was possessed by the king of Pokelantis a while ago now," Ash offered and waited to see how Ho-oh would take his explanation. Ho-oh regarded Ash carefully. "Continue," it prompted. Ash took a deep breath. He knew he had to tell Ho-oh the truth but he also knew that Ho-oh wasn't going to like what Ash had to say. "During my travels, I… competed in the battle frontier and on my way to the final challenge I, with my friends, fell down a hole into some ruins. The ruins used to belong to… well they belonged to the king of Pokelantis. While there I heard a legend that told of after Ho-oh destroyed Pokelantis and the king looking to imprison the Ho-oh as punishment for what happened. It was rumoured that the king succeeded and that the Ho-oh was in the ruins we were in," Ash began. He paused and took another breath. It was the moment of truth, if Ho-oh was going to attack him then it would do so after he said what happened next. "I heard the legend and I ran off looking for… well I guess you. I found the king's chamber and picked up a stone pokéball where the Ho-oh was meant to be. I invited it out and then a dark… a dark cloud came out instead and I guess that's when it possessed me because I kind of blacked out then. It's thanks to my friends that I'm not still possessed now," Ash finished. He waited.

 **I know this is a short chapter but I love cliff-hangers and this was one I couldn't afford to miss.**

 **So, until the next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

Ho-oh stared at Ash. "You sought to control me like the king of Pokelantis?" Ho-oh asked slowly. Ash shook his head. "No, I didn't want to control you. I just wanted to meet you. I… I was a fool then. I was prone to being over confident and arrogant," Ash admitted softly. Some in the tent listening were a little surprised at how he referred to himself. "Were?" Ho-oh remarked coldly. "I'd like to think I'm better now. More mature," Ash agreed. Ho-oh glared at Ash. "Why did you come up here?" it asked Ash. Ash relaxed ever so slightly. Ho-oh wasn't going to attack him. It was more curious in him than angry at him. "I told you, I'm here to help. I want to help you and take you somewhere where you and everyone else will be safe," Ash offered but he knew almost instantly that he had said something wrong.

"Somewhere safe you say? You sound like those humans," Ho-oh spat angrily. "What humans?" Ash asked quickly. He felt it would be best to keep Ho-oh talking. "Those humans that captured me and experimented on me," Ho-oh replied furiously. Ash realised that Ho-oh thought that he might be in league with the humans that had hurt Ho-oh. "Forgive me Ho-oh. I chose my words poorly. I'm not going to force you to go anywhere you don't want to go," Ash assured the Pokémon. Ho-oh glared at Ash. "Please, Ho-oh just trust me enough to help you," Ash implored and reached slowly down to show Ho-oh that he was unarmed, sensing that this act of blind faith might help Ho-oh trust him. Ho-oh tensed as it watched Ash move. Ash froze, instinctively knowing that Ho-oh was about to attack. "May I?" Ash asked softly. He waited until Ho-oh gave him a slight nod. Ash then lift his top up slightly to show that there were no pokéballs on him and turned in a slow circle. He dropped his top back down and resumed his previous posture with his hands up in surrender. "You see, I'm unarmed. I could have brought my Pokémon with me, for protection or to attack you. But I didn't. I trusted that you wouldn't attack me. Please Ho-oh trust me," Ash remarked softly.

Ho-oh tilted its head at Ash curiously. "Words mean nothing to me. Only actions mean anything," Ho-oh commented, finally not angry. Ash relaxed slightly. "Alright, then what can I do to prove to you that I mean you no harm," Ash offered. "If I told you what to do then it would mean nothing," Ho-oh retorted quickly. Ash nodded in understanding. "Come closer," Ho-oh ordered Ash. Ash edged closer to the Pokémon, nervous. He stopped a few metres away from Ho-oh. "Come closer," Ho-oh repeated. Ash swallowed nervously but did as Ho-oh requested until they were so close that Ash could touch Ho-oh if he tried but he didn't. He still held his hands up in surrender. He didn't want to provoke the Pokémon and it seemed that the Pokémon could very easily be provoked. Ho-oh lowered its head until it was level to Ash's. It looked into Ash's brown eyes and slowly Ash lowered his arms and his eyes seemed to lose focus. He relaxed into his standing position and swayed slightly on his feet. As this happened a light green sphere formed between Ho-oh and Ash and expanded to encase them both.

 **I've admitted it before and I'll say again, I love a cliff-hanger. I just want to clarify, anything Ho-oh says is telepathic. I just haven't bothered putting the word telepathically after everything Ho-oh said.**

 **So, until the next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

Everyone watched with bated breath as Ash did as he was told and walked closer to Ho-oh. Serena was particularly tense, terrified that the future she had seen could still happen and this time there would be no stopping it. Pikachu sat in front of the screen, watching Ash intently. It was ready to rush to Ash's side if it was needed. In fact the moment before Ash had stopped as he reached to show Ho-oh he wasn't armed, it had been about to rush off to its trainer. Pikachu tensed as Ho-oh lowered its head to look at Ash. Everyone watched as they saw the sphere appear in between Ash and Ho-oh and were horrified when Ash, while still standing, went limp. His eyes were still open but they didn't seem to see anything in front of him.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu called sensing something was wrong with its trainer. It was just about to run out of the tent but was stopped by Brock's comment. "That looks like an aura sphere," Brock muttered looking at the large dome around Ho-oh and Ash. Dawn, May and Max recognised the sphere after that and agreed with him. "That's not possible. Ho-oh has never, in any legends, used an aura sphere," the doctor contradicted, clearly very confused. Gary looked at the doctor. "Then what is happening up there," Gary asked. "Doctor, Ho-oh may not be able to use aura sphere, but I think Ash can," Brock interjected. Serena, Gary, the doctor, Clemont, Bonnie, Misty, Iris and Cilan stared at Brock in disbelief. "Yeah, Ash has used aura powers before. Remember how he tracked down that Riolu," Dawn added. "He can activate time flowers too. He said that he used his aura at the tree of beginning too," May remembered. Max affirmed his sister's claim. "Ash has been told a few times that he has a strong aura," Brock recalled, referencing Lucario and Ranger Kellyn. "Are you saying that that aura sphere is Ash's?" Iris asked softly motioning to the screens. Brock nodded solemnly. "I don't know if Ash is the one who created it though. It looks to me that Ash is pretty out of it," Brock answered observing Ash's unfocused expression.

Further explanations were interrupted however as Pikachu called out to everyone. He'd been keeping a close eye on Ash and had noticed something happening to the aura sphere. Everyone turned to Pikachu and saw the same thing happening to the aura sphere. An image was showing itself. It showed Ash facing a Garchomp. There was a Froakie and Pikachu standing with him. The Garchomp was wearing a collar. It cried out in pain and stepped back. Froakie threw its frubbles and pinned Garchomp, preventing it going over the edge. Ash ran to Garchomp and said something and Pikachu used iron tail on the collar. The image had no sound. Then it showed Pikachu falling from the tower and Ash jumping after it. It showed Mega Blaziken saving Ash and setting him down safely in a square beneath the tower. Then the image faded. Serena, Clemont and Bonnie recognised the scene as what happened at Prism Tower in Lumiose City.

Another image appeared showing Ash holding an over powered, out of control Chimchar. It was clear to everyone watching that Ash was trying to calm the Pokémon down and eventually succeeded after a bad bite to the shoulder. Dawn and Brock recognised the incident of when Chimchar had first activated its blaze ability with Ash. The image faded.

Another image appeared showing Ash standing in a snow cave with his Pokémon, Pikachu, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle, gathered around a Charmander's flame. They watched as Charmander powered up its flame and quickly become exhausted. Ash recalled Charmander and then returned Bulbasaur and Squirtle. The group saw him try to recall Pikachu but Pikachu begged Ash not to. They huddled together in the snow cave and the group in the tent watched in awe as Ash took off his jacket and place the pokéballs inside and returned to hugging Pikachu for warmth. The opening of the snow cave opened slightly and Ash ran over the block it by sitting in front of it. Then his Pokémon and a Pidgeotto broke out of their pokéballs and huddled around Ash. The image then disappeared.

An image appeared showing ruins and Ash standing with his arms out wide in front of Pikachu. Iris and Cilan immediately recognised and remembered the event. Ash walked tentatively over to Pikachu and Pikachu unleashed a fearsome thunderbolt on his trainer. Ash soundlessly cried out in pain and made his way closer despite the pain. He struggled closer to Pikachu until he pulled it into a hug and fell on to his back falling in to unconsciousness. Then an older boy ran forward with a box. The older boy brandished the box and soundlessly called to a man behind a machine. After a few moments, they seemed to reach an agreement and Pikachu stopped attacking Ash and then fell unconscious as well. Then the image faded.

Another image appeared in the aura sphere this time showing Ash with Pikachu, a Lucario and an older girl and a clearly weak Mew. The place depicted was disintegrating around them. Lucario was trying to create an aura sphere around the Mew. However it failed. Ash rushed forward pulling on a strange pair of gloves on and talking soundlessly to Lucario. He then held his hands out in front of him and started to concentrate hard and a small aura sphere formed in front of his outstretched hands. Lucario stared at Ash in awe and then joined Ash, creating its own aura sphere. The two aura spheres encased the Mew and both Ash and Lucario started to glow with a pulsing greenish light and looked to be in a lot of pain. Suddenly Lucario pushed Ash away from Mew as the Mew began to glow slightly green and then it dissolved into a crystal. Then the image faded.

The group watched the screen, transfixed, recognising points in Ash's life appear and disappear from the aura sphere. Some they recognised from memory, some they recognised from hearing what had happened. None really understood why the images were appearing but they were all too intrigued to care at this point. That was until Pikachu cried out in anger. They, one by one, tore their gaze away from the scenes showing themselves to what had upset Pikachu and they saw Jessie, James and Meowth creeping closer to the aura sphere encasing Ash and Ho-oh.

 **So, that's that chapter. I had to put in Team Rocket somewhere since they are always around to make Ash's life hell or at least mess things up.**

 **So, until the next chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

Team Rocket had been watching Ash and his friends eat their meal enviously and reacquaint with each other. They had been ready to give up on catching any Pokémon that day when Ho-oh had flown over head and caught Ash's attention. They had followed the "twerp" as he rushed off after Ho-oh and quickly overtook him. They had climbed up to the roof of the next building. In fact they were the reason that Ho-oh fired a beam of energy at the building partially destroying the roof. Team Rocket had realised that they weren't going to be able to get anywhere near Ho-oh unless it was distracted. They had watched Officer Jenny usher Ash away from the building and had felt that their chance to catch a rare Pokémon would eventually come. They had continued to watch from the building next door as Ash eventually climbed up to the top of the building and edged closer to Ho-oh. They would never admit it to anyone but they were impressed with the "twerp", however they realised the moment the aura sphere appeared that that was their chance. They had made their way over to the same building and began to creep as close to the aura sphere as possible. Once they were satisfied that Ho-oh and Ash weren't going to see them, they confidently strolled right up to the sphere and contemplated how to break Ho-oh out of it.

"Meowth, try fury swipes. At least we can get an idea how strong that thing is," Jessie suggested. Meowth grinned and pushed his claws out of his paws and scratched the aura sphere furiously. Over the years Meowth had perfected his fury swipes. However the scratches on the aura sphere faded quickly. Meowth stopped and shook his head. "I'm not getting anywhere," Meowth concluded gruffly and turned to his team members. They both looked thoughtful. "What if we use all our Pokémon and see where that gets us?" James suggested. Jessie nodded and called out her Gourgeist and James called out his Inkay. They ordered for the Pokémon to use dark pulse and psybeam respectively. The attacks were deflected off of the aura sphere but there was a shadow of a grimace of pain on Ash's face.

Jessie and James stood back and thought for a little longer. Then Jessie snapped her fingers. "I know, we'll use that new cutting device the boss sent to us while our Pokémon and Meowth attack that thing. No way could that barrier thing stand up to that much," Jessie suggested digging a cube out of her pocket. James nodded and pulled out a similar cube. They both pushed a button and a knife of white energy appeared and began to move in a drill-like motion. They pushed their devices against the aura sphere and Inkay and Gourgeist used psybeam and dark pulse again and Meowth repeated his fury swipes attack. Ash once again looked like he was in pain however it was Ho-oh to first take notice of Team Rocket. It turned away from Ash and glared furiously at the group. The moment Ho-oh turned away from Ash the aura sphere flickered and vanished and Ash collapsed. Ho-oh powered up an attack and fired another beam of energy at Team Rocket causing them to fly off in to the sky. "Looks like we're blasting off again!" they recited as they disappeared. However Ho-oh was once again livid. With a single stroke of its wings, it took to the air and started to fly over the city and fire off random attacks.

The moment the group in the tent saw Team Rocket, they were furious. However the fact that Ash was so close to Ho-oh meant that if they tried to interfere the people in the tent might end up making everything worse. They had to hope that the aura would hold. However when they saw Ash's discomfort at the dark pulse and psybeam attack combination, they were immediately worried. But this also confirmed that what they were seeing was Ash's aura and not Ho-oh's. When Ash was clearly in pain with the full on assault on the aura, the group wanted to run up and help Ash. But they didn't, simply because they didn't know what they could do. Pikachu found watching his trainer in pain unbearable but the moment Ash collapsed, Pikachu couldn't take it any longer. Ash was always doing reckless stunts but he could usually stand them. However Pikachu knew it had to get to Ash and protect him once Ash fell unconscious. No one was quick enough to stop the Pokémon. They watched as Ho-oh attacked Team Rocket and then fly off in a blind rage.

 **So, that's Team Rocket. Always able to make a bad situation worse.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

Pikachu reached Ash as soon as Ho-oh had gone. He ran over to his trainer and tried to shake Ash awake. "Pikapi! Pikapi! Chu Pikapi… pika chu Pikapi," Pikachu called, softly at first but with increasing urgency. It wasn't long before Serena and Brock were kneeling beside Ash with Pikachu. Brock pushed Ash over from his side onto his back. Brock could tell that Ash was breathing and had a heartbeat. Brock knew that they couldn't do anything except wait for Ash to wake up. He watched as Pikachu threatened a thunderbolt alarm but stopped the Pokémon. Brock couldn't help but be reminded of a situation similar to this one that had involved a Jigglypuff stuck in a Blastoise's water cannon. Ash had wanted to help and had put his ear to the shell. He had heard Jigglypuff singing and of course fell asleep. Misty and Brock hadn't been able to rouse Ash and so resorted to Pikachu's thunderbolt attack to wake him, and it had worked perfectly. Although it had worked that time, Brock felt that this time they should wait for Ash to wake up. The others waited at the edge of the roof as they didn't really know what to do and so kept out of the way and allowed Brock to take care of Ash. As Brock was studying to be a Pokémon doctor, it followed that he would be the best person to help Ash.

A minute passed agonisingly slowly as they waited for Ash to wake up. Pikachu saw the signs that his trainer was waking and scurried to Ash's shoulder, concerned. Brock watched carefully as Ash's eyes flickered open. "Ash! Are you alright?" Serena asked immediately. Ash didn't answer. He seemed a little confused as he looked around, sitting up. "Where's Ho-oh?" he asked softly. Brock smiled. He knew that Ash was fine. "It flew away after Team Rocket broke through your aura sphere," Brock explained but then grew concerned when he saw Ash was even more confused. "Team Rocket? Aura sphere? What are you talking about Brock?" he asked slowly as he made to stand up. Ash was clearly weak as he fell back onto the ground, failing at the attempt to stand. The others made their way over as Brock helped Ash to his feet, supporting him. Pikachu and Serena were very worried. Ash looked severely out of it still. Yes, Ash was conscious and talking, but he was very confused and weak. It was almost like Ash had a concussion despite not being physically attacked.

Brock thought it was best to find Ash somewhere to sit down and recover himself a little bit before they asked him what exactly had happened in the aura sphere. So, carefully he and Ash made their way down the fire escape, closely followed by Serena and Pikachu who were followed by Iris, Misty and Dawn then Max, Cilan and May and then by Gary, Clemont and Bonnie. They filed into the tent and Brock carefully placed Ash gently into one of the chairs. The doctor had remained in the tent while Ash's friends had rushed up to check on him. The doctor saw Ash and gave him a bottle of water to drink from. Ash drank deeply and thanked the doctor. He returned the bottle and closed his eyes briefly, he wasn't quite sure what had just happened between him and Ho-oh. "Ash, what happened on the roof?" Cilan asked softly, interrupting his thoughts. They had to ask sooner or later especially since Ho-oh was rampaging through Viridian City. "Er… well I went up and spoke to it. You heard, I'm guessing, everything we said. By the way Max, thanks for reminding me about the battle pyramid. Anyway, Ho-oh asked me to come closer and I did. And then Ho-oh looked into my eyes and everything kind of got hazy. It was like I was there in front of Ho-oh but then again not. I don't really know how to explain it. Then I felt something hit me a few times and then I dunno… I must have passed out," Ash explained slowly and uncertainly. It was clear to everyone in the tent that Ash was just guessing about what had happened. They were silent however because it told them that Ash hadn't been the one in control on the roof. He was unaware of what had happened. Gary suggested that they show what had happened from their position by showing the recording from the screens. Ash had watched himself fall into his semi-unconscious state and then watched Team Rocket pound on the aura sphere and then watched wordlessly as Ho-oh flew away in a blind rage.

Ash was silent for a few seconds, thinking. He knew what Ho-oh must have done on the roof. Ho-oh had seen Ash had a strong aura, just like it had seen the traces of the king of Pokelantis. Ho-oh had called on Ash's aura to see points in Ash's past to see if Ash was trustworthy. However this process was interrupted when Team Rocket interfered and had been hurting Ash by attacking the aura sphere. Ho-oh had seen Ash's discomfort and had broken the link to fight off Team Rocket. However Ho-oh had only needed the slightest provocation to attack Viridian City and this attack had been the last straw. Ash knew he had to find Ho-oh and calm it down again. He knew Ho-oh trusted him now and he could calm it down given the chance. He couldn't let everyone hate Ho-oh and he couldn't let Ho-oh hurt anyone. Once he had decided these things he made to stand but his head instantly grew light headed and he fell back into his seat.

"I've got to get to Ho-oh," Ash told the group watching him once the stars in front of his eyes had dissipated. The group stared at Ash, convinced he must have hit his head somewhere. "Kid, are you mad?" the doctor asked. Ash shook his head and instantly regretted it. "No, I need to get to Ho-oh. I can calm it down, I know I can. But first I need to find it," Ash replied firmly. The doctor stared at Ash quietly and then smiled. "Alright kid, I'll start tracking it down for you," the doctor concluded and motioned to Gary to follow him as they rushed off to find the equipment they'd need to have to find Ho-oh.

Once Gary and the doctor had disappeared, everyone turned to Ash. They clearly needed a little more convincing that Ash was alright to go after Ho-oh. Pikachu in particular was giving Ash a concerned look from the seat next to him. Pikachu knew better than any of them how reckless Ash could be. Ash rarely cared what happened to himself, especially when someone or a Pokémon was in danger. Pikachu couldn't remember all the times Ash had leapt in front of a Pokémon attack to shield Pikachu or another one of his Pokémon. Ash smiled at Pikachu's concern and gave Pikachu a scratch behind the ear. Pikachu couldn't help but relax at his touch and enjoy the attention. "Guys, I know you're all worried about me. But I'm fine. Just a little dizzy, that's all. Ho-oh is the one in trouble and I need to help it any way I can," Ash reassured his friends as he scratched behind Pikachu's ear. Pikachu hopped on to his lap inadvertently, eager for as much attention as possible.

Ash may have reassured Pikachu but not all for his friends were convinced, such as Brock, Serena and Cilan. "Ash, you could have died up on that roof. What if next time you're not so lucky," Serena countered softly. Misty couldn't help but look at Serena with concern. Misty had seen Serena's relief the moment Ash was safe after Serena had returned from the future. Misty instantly realised how worried Serena had been watching Ash being his usual reckless self. Ash smiled at her. "Ho-oh caused those images from my past on that aura sphere. It was Ho-oh's way of checking if it could trust me. I know that Ho-oh trusts me now. So I know if I can find it again that it would listen to me," Ash explained gently. Ash had a knack for putting people at ease, especially Pokémon. Brock looked at Ash with concern. He had seen how unsteady Ash was on the fire escape and how green he had been after attempting to stand the last few times. Brock knew that Ash wasn't alright but he also knew that Ash wouldn't admit it unless he seriously couldn't move. "Ash, are you sure you're gonna be alright. You didn't look "just dizzy" up on the roof," Brock replied, trying to hint at Ash that Ash should take it easy. However subtlety wasn't Ash's strong point. "Relax Brock, I'm fine," Ash retorted confidently, however he remained sitting. Brock pursed his lips but said nothing more on the topic.

 **So, until the next chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24

Within a few moments, Gary returned to the tent. "We found Ho-oh. It's settled on a roof of a hotel halfway across the city. Are you sure you're alright Ash?" Gary reported, concerned for his friend. Ash nodded slowly and putting Pikachu on the chair next to him, stood up in one fluid movement. Ash didn't want to risk hurting Pikachu if he fell over after standing up and struggled not to show any of his nausea to anyone watching him. He wasn't alright. He still felt very dizzy and nauseous especially when he moved his head quickly. His legs felt like jelly but he knew that he had to get to Ho-oh and he knew that if Brock saw all these things that he would stop Ash leaving the tent. Ash carefully walked out of the tent, staying close to the chairs in case he felt his legs go from under him. He managed to make it out of the tent without collapsing or throwing up and felt that after achieving that he must be feeling better.

He called out Charizard and called Pikachu over. Charizard gave a mighty roar and a flamethrower in greeting and then Ash and Pikachu climbed on to Charizard's back. Gary told Ash the name of the hotel and trainer and Pokémon rushed over to the hotel. It didn't take long to arrive there. Charizard landed on the roof as far away from Ho-oh as possible and Ash got off. He left Charizard out but ordered Charizard to do nothing. Pikachu stayed with Charizard both to keep Charizard under control but also so that they were far enough away to be no threat but close enough that Ash could get to them quickly, just in case. He knew that Ho-oh trusted him but he was also aware that Ho-oh could be so angry that it mightn't recognise Ash right away. In a way, Ho-oh was more dangerous now than when Ash first approached it.

Ash carefully walked a little away from his Pokémon, returning to his previous posture with his hands up in apparent surrender. "Ho-oh… can you hear me Ho-oh?" Ash called gently but loudly. Ho-oh wasn't sitting calmly like before. It was glaring at anything that came close and firing attacks at random towards news helicopters or a stray Pidgey. The size of the target didn't matter. The only reason Charizard had been able to land was because Ho-oh had been distracted but a news helicopter on the other side of the building. Ho-oh showed no evidence of hearing Ash. So he took a steadying breath and called a little more forcefully. He had to make sure Ho-oh was unable to be reasoned with before he attacked if he was to attack. Ho-oh turned to Ash and he immediately knew that Ho-oh was so angry that it couldn't recognise him. Ash managed to dive out of the way of the attack. Ash took a deep breath and knew he had to play the old "hope being reckless was enough" card and ran towards Ho-oh. Pikachu and Charizard thought Ash had gone mad but followed his orders to stay back.

Ash ran toward Ho-oh with no regard for his safety apart from dodging any attacks sent his way. He leapt on to Ho-oh's back and held on for dear life as the Pokémon bucked and reared wildly before finally taking to the sky to escape Ash's grip. Charizard slightly disobeyed Ash's orders and took off to follow Ho-oh in case the legendary Pokémon managed to toss Ash off and Charizard was needed to catch Ash before he hit the ground far below.

Ash clung onto the Pokémon like his life depended on it, because well it did. Ash shouted words to Ho-oh such as "it's Ash" or "calm down, it's alright" but nothing seemed to work. Ash didn't want to battle Ho-oh for two reasons. The first being that this wasn't Ho-oh's fault, it had seemingly been brought to Viridian City by humans that experimented on it. The second being that if Team Rocket hadn't stuck their noses in, then Ash would have already calmed Ho-oh down and they wouldn't have this problem. A third reason whispered in the back of head that he wasn't sure if he could take Ho-oh in a fair fight either, not that he would admit it to himself. Ash finally thought he had to try something else and just hoped that he could even pull off what he had to do in the situation he was in.

Ash squeezed his eyes shut and tried to block out everything around him and focus on exactly what he wanted to happen. He had only properly attempted to use his aura once before in the tree of beginning. However that time he had the security blanket of having Sir Aaron's gloves to help him. Ash focused with all his being to pull his own power to the surface. He wanted to create the same aura sphere he had made with Ho-oh's help on the roof earlier but this time he wanted the images to have sound. He wanted to reach past Ho-oh's anger and soothe it in the only way he knew he could.

 **So, can't think of anything I need to say…**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

Slowly the sky started to be filled with the light green glow of a powerful aura. Brock recognised it immediately from the screens still showing images. Ash's friends had filed out of the tent where they were waiting for Ash to return to watch the skies. They had been listening to the device Clemont invented until now and were growing steadily more concerned the longer Ash was silent. They watched in awe, seeing the power Ash truly had.

An aura sphere grew to encase Ho-oh and Ash. His friends heard snippets from Ash's past, they sounded too quickly for any of them to make sense of. Ash transmitted his memories to Ho-oh with telepathic messages to Ho-oh to calm down and that Ash would help to keep it safe. As Ash transmitted his thoughts and memories to Ho-oh they both fell into a trance-like state. Ho-oh began to lose altitude and Charizard and Pikachu realised that Ho-oh wasn't landing, it was crashing. They sped up to catch the Pokémon and their trainer. However, the aura sphere prevented them getting any closer. News reporters in helicopters were reporting on the situation and Ash's friends in the tent watched in horror as they saw Charizard's attempts to save Ash being deflected by the aura sphere showing images from Ash's past too quickly for anyone to follow properly. Pikachu called a warning to Charizard seeing that the ground was too close for them to keep trying to save Ash. Sadly the Pokémon had to pull out of the dive and watched in terror and horror as the aura sphere crashed into a smaller park on the other side of Viridian City. The aura sphere shattered on impact and the sounds stopped coming through Clemont's device as it exploded in a cloud of black smoke.

Charizard and Pikachu landed as quickly as possible near the crash site which was engulfed in a dust cloud. Charizard walked one way as calmly as possible, it couldn't afford to fall into a rage right now, carefully surveying the wreckage of the park for any signs of his trainer or Ho-oh. The park was a mess. There was a large crater the size of the aura sphere Ash had made. Trees had been blown out of the ground from the impact in a shower of dirt and old rotting roots. Stone paths had been shattered beyond recognition. Pikachu was more frantic. He ran through the wreckage, calling loudly and panicking for its trainer.

The group just outside the tent were still choking on the smoke clouds from the explosion. "What happened!?" Iris demanded a little shrilly. She had been clearly frightened by the explosion. Clemont groaned in answer and rushed off to check the remains of his invention. Bonnie sighed disappointedly. "My brother's inventions always explode, it just takes some inventions longer to go boom than others," Bonnie explained. Even though she knew the track record of Clemont's inventions, she had truly believed that this one wouldn't explode. Perhaps it was wishful thinking or the belief that Clemont had to make one device sooner or later that wouldn't explode. It took everyone a few moments to recover from the shock and then one thought entered their minds. What had happened to Ash? Gary was the first to leap into action commandeering one of the screens in the tent to show the news. They all realised that whatever was happening Ash would most likely be on the news. Ho-oh was pretty news-worthy after all.

Gary flicked on to the news just as a female reporter came on. She was shown in a helicopter circling a crater covered by a dust cloud in a small park below. The reporter looked a little pale and seemed to find it difficult to explain what had just happened. "Thanks Toby. This is the site of where Ho-oh crashed. Rescue services are on their way here right now to check if the young man holding on to Ho-oh at the time of the crash is alright and if Ho-oh has calmed down. However the damage to the city is extensive and traffic could pose a problem. We suggest that everyone stays indoors until the situation can be sorted fully and we also advise that people stand away from the park below. Ho-oh may still be aggressive. More on this story as it comes, back to you Toby," the female reporter explained in a slightly shaken voice. While she spoke, a little box had appeared in the corner displaying a video soundlessly showing how Ash was holding onto Ho-oh within an aura sphere and images flashing briefly across the green sphere faster than the eye could follow. It showed how Ho-oh and Ash seemed to lose consciousness and they together fell towards the ground. The video continued showing Charizard trying to get to Ash but being deflected by the aura sphere until finally it was forced to pull away as the aura sphere with Ash and Ho-oh inside crashed into the ground and disappearing into a massive dust cloud. Gary turned to the others, who were in turn staring at him or others in the group, horror-struck. They knew they had to get to that park as soon as possible and as one wordlessly ran out of the tent and towards the crash site.

Ash groaned as he came to. Everything ached and his vision was very blurred. He lifted his head slowly and started to survey the damage he and Ho-oh had done. He tried to push himself up with his right hand but instantly fell back down, biting back a cry of pain. He had twisted his wrist, he was certain of it. He took a deep breath and moved his left hand experimentally and pushed himself into a kneeling position with his left hand. He took a steadying breath and looked around. He felt extremely dizzy, dizzier than he had earlier. He understood that it was because he had used his aura and the damage to the aura sphere he made had taken its toll on him. He had over exerted himself. He had a pounding headache and a taste of blood on his lips. He was certain the blood was from a nose bleed. He returned to surveying the wreckage, looking for any sign of Ho-oh. Then he spotted Ho-oh through the dust filled air, albeit a very dusty and unconscious Ho-oh. Ash slowly got to his feet and limped over to Ho-oh, discovering that twisted his left ankle during the impact also. He knew that he had been lucky. That crash could easily have killed him.

Ash fell down onto his knees, exhausted and sore. He placed a hand gently on Ho-oh's side. He breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the Pokémon's breathing and warmth. Ash then wet his lips, rewarded with the taste of blood, and softly called to Ho-oh. Ho-oh stirred eventually. Ho-oh turned its head to Ash carefully and studied the boy. "Are you alright?" Ash asked quietly. His throat felt dry and his voice was hoarse. Ho-oh regarded Ash silently and closed it eyes. "I will be fine. What of you? That was a very dangerous thing you did," Ho-oh answered telepathically. Ash was surprised at Ho-oh's concern but smiled. "Yeah, I'm alright. Can you get up?" Ash replied. Ho-oh nodded slowly and gradually got up. It looked down at Ash and considered the boy. "You truly care for what happens to me, don't you Ash?" Ho-oh commented kindly. Ash nodded as much as his pounding headache allowed him to and also got up on to his feet. Ash stumbled as his leg gave way under him but Ho-oh used its long neck to catch Ash and helped him back to his feet. Ash smiled his thanks.

Pikachu spotted Ash and Ho-oh and called joyously to Ash and ran over to them. Pikachu didn't care what was going on, all that mattered was that Ash was alright. Ho-oh watched the reunion of the two friends. Pikachu chattered away faster than most, in fact all but probably Ash, could follow. Pikachu scolded Ash for being so reckless, it expressed how happy it was that Ash was safe, it explained that Charizard was also looking for Ash and it then broke down sobbing from the stress of worrying about Ash. Ash was amused by Pikachu's half-hearted scolding and relieved that Charizard was alright and finally comforted Pikachu as the Pokémon clung to Ash's neck and cried. Ho-oh was astounded at how understanding Ash was towards Pikachu and knew that the memories Ash had shared with Ho-oh were truly showing Ash's character. Ash was a kind, caring and understanding Pokémon trainer with incredible bravery that enabled Ash to fearlessly protect any Pokémon in need from an out of control Garchomp to the stressed and sobbing Pikachu in his arms. Ho-oh wasn't sure if the fact that Ash had seen it or at least a Ho-oh on three separate occasions meant anything but this Ho-oh was glad to have met the trainer and knew it could trust Ash with its life. Ho-oh finally relaxed for the first time since escaping the humans that experimented on it. That was at least until the sirens of the rescue team arrived.

 **Well, the end is in sight. The next chapter is the last proper chapter in this part. There is an epilogue which I'll reveal sets up the third and final part of this story. So please let me know what you think of this story and if there was any way I could have improved it.**

 **So until the next chapter.**


	26. Chapter 26

Misty, Serena, Iris, Cilan and Brock arrived as the first few emergency vehicles arrived at the park. Gary had rushed off to inform Doctor Fakersman what had happened and plan what their next move should be. Dawn, May and Max arrived next, quickly followed by a heavily panting Clemont being pushed forwards by Bonnie, who was extremely annoyed at her brother for taking so long. They watched as the medics gathered behind a few police officers and Pokémon such as Growlithe. The medics needed to be protected if the Ho-oh was around and was going to attack them as they tried to heal Ash when they found him. Gary and Doctor Fakersman arrived as the medics entered the crash site. Brock and Gary explained to the leading Officer Jenny, after Brock was pulled away from Officer Jenny first by Misty, that they were all friends of Ash's and were concerned about him. This Officer Jenny took pity on them and allowed them to listen to the reports the medics sent back.

Charizard heard the rescue team before he saw them. He had hoped, despite knowing that there was more than one person coming, that it was Ash walking towards him. When Charizard saw the medics and their guard staring through the light dust cloud, he merely growled in annoyance and took to the sky. Charizard had had it with the dust cloud. Frustrated Charizard flapped its wings forcefully to dispel the dusty air and clear the area. Charizard hadn't cleared the air until that point because it had been worried how this would affect Ash, but now it just wanted to find its trainer.

As the dust cloud slowly cleared, everyone spotted Ho-oh standing in the centre of the crater. Gradually they were able to see that Ash was standing beside Ho-oh, cradling a clearly upset Pikachu. Charizard circled around and landed close by to Ash and Ho-oh. Ho-oh looked at the fire Pokémon but didn't attack. In fact Ho-oh inclined its head as an invitation for Charizard to come closer. Charizard inclined its head in thanks and stomped over to Ash and used its flamethrower on him. Ash shielded Pikachu from the half-hearted attack and coughed the smoke out of his nose and mouth and faced Charizard. Ash understood that the flamethrower had held many meanings. It had been its way of greeting Ash but also a stern "don't do that again or next time will be worse". Ash understood that Charizard was too proud to show its concern for its trainer beyond getting angry or looking for Ash. It was part of Charizard's charm. Ash pushed Pikachu on to his shoulder and placed a reassuring hand on Charizard. "I'm fine Charizard, but thanks for being so worried about me," Ash comforted the Pokémon and carefully pulled out Charizard's pokéball and softly asked Charizard if it wanted to rest. Charizard considered its trainer but believed that the crisis was over and nodded. Ash smiled as a red energy enveloped Charizard and pulled the Pokémon back into its pokéball. Ash placed the pokéball back on to his pokébelt and turned to Ho-oh, who had been watching intently.

The medics made their way over slowly. They were nervous of Ho-oh but they could see that Ash was keeping his weight off his left foot and was wary of using his right hand properly. They saw the amount of blood caked on Ash's face and felt they had to attend to his injuries. Ash hadn't seen them though and turned to Ho-oh once he had returned Charizard. "So Ho-oh what are you going to do now?" Ash asked the legendary Pokémon conversationally. Ho-oh looked to the sky in thought and then closed its eyes. "I don't know. I would like to return home but how can I after those humans found me and destroyed it?" Ho-oh replied sadly. Ash smiled reassuringly and placed a hand on Ho-oh's neck. Ho-oh turned to Ash at his touch. "Ho-oh, you can rebuild your home and next time you'll know what to expect from the humans or you could leave that home and find a newer safer one," Ash suggested. Ho-oh regarded Ash quietly and then bowed its head to him. "Thank you Ash. You have done so much for me. You protected me from myself and showed me that not all humans are the same. This is farewell but if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask. I will do anything within my power to return the favour," Ho-oh told Ash kindly and with the parting words, Ho-oh lifted its large wings and took off.

Ash watched the Pokémon go and then spotted the medics running over. "Mr Ketchum! Mr Ketchum are you alright?" they asked him frantically. Ash limped over to the group. "Yeah, I'm fine. I hurt my wrist and ankle but other than that I'm alright," Ash admitted. The medics ushered Ash as quickly as possible to the vehicles at the edge of the crash site and bandaged his wrist and ankle and allowed him to clean the dried blood and dirt off of his face and arms. Ash re-joined his friends shortly afterwards feeling tired and sore but relieved that Ho-oh was finally calm and safe. Ash told Officer Jenny what Ho-oh had told him about being brought to Viridian City against its choice. Officer Jenny vowed to find out who was responsible for what had happened.

Later that evening, Ash and all his friends were at the airport. Gary was getting on a flight back to Sinnoh and Max and May were returning to Hoenn together while Clemont and Bonnie were returning to Kalos together. Then Dawn left to return to her contests and Tracey rushed back to Professor Oak's lab. That left Ash, Misty, Serena and Brock standing outside the airport. "Well, I guess you really need to get back to the gym now Misty," Ash commented suddenly. Misty blushed and nodded. "I'd still like to go there with you," Ash told her. Misty smiled. "That would be great. Thanks Ash travelling alone can get a bit boring," Misty thanked him. "I guess you'll want to get on the road early tomorrow morning then. I'd better get stocked up on supplies," Brock announced before starting to rush off towards the market before it closed. "Hang on Brock. What are you talking about?" Misty called after him. "I thought I'd come with you guys. After all you and Ash really can't cook and Serena would starve with you two in charge. Besides you'll need someone to read the map and stop you two arguing. It'll be just like when we all travelled together before," Brock explained hastily. "Wait Brock, what about becoming a Pokémon doctor?" Ash asked concerned. "I got a few weeks off. I wanted to spend some time with you guys since I haven't seen either of you in a long time," Brock concluded and rushed off without another word. Ash, Serena, Pikachu and Misty all smiled at each other and set off to the Pokémon centre to get some dinner and wait for Brock to return.

 **So part 2 is finished. I hoped it was good and you enjoyed it. I'd like to thank anyone whose read up to this point for taking the time and to ask for any feedback.**

 **The next chapter is still part of part 2 but it is kind of an epilogue for part 2 and a prologue to part 3. There will be a break in chapters being put up again I'm afraid as I have yet to write part 3 but it should be up within the next month.**

 **So, until the next chapter.**


	27. Chapter 27

It was dark inside the office. Doctor Fakersman scurried inside, knowing that his boss was not one to be kept waiting. "Well?" Giovanni asked, petting his Persian. The doctor flinched and swallowed down his fear. "I was unable to retrieve Ho-oh," the doctor whispered terrified. Giovanni frowned. "Was your alias able to get you past the police?" Giovanni asked calmly. Doctor Fakersman hesitated but knew he had to answer truthfully. "Yes," the doctor answered carefully. "Then why were you unable to retrieve Ho-oh?" Giovanni growled angrily. The doctor, or rather Team Rocket agent posing as a doctor, bit his lip. He knew that Giovanni didn't want an answer or excuses, Giovanni only wanted results. "Do you realise how important Ho-oh is to my plans?!" Giovanni demanded furiously. The fact that this Team Rocket agent was just standing there infuriated him. The agent nodded stiffly. He knew that Ho-oh was a key part of Giovanni's latest plan. He wasn't sure what that plan was but he knew it had something to do with a boy that had foiled a few of Giovanni's plans. Giovanni took a steadying breath and wordlessly dismissed the agent, silently vowing to never place him in charge of any missions in the future.

He pressed a few buttons and called a real doctor. Doctor Namba's face flickered on to a screen on Giovanni's desk. "Ho-oh got away," Giovanni informed the doctor stiffly. Doctor Namba noticed the boss's angry tone. "It will push our plan back a few years but I was watching the news coverage of Ho-oh's rampage and I might have discovered something of use to us. May I?" Doctor Namba informed Giovanni and offered to show his boss what he had discovered. Giovanni gave a curt nod to give Doctor Namba permission. A recording of a news report appeared on the screen next to Giovanni's screen showing Doctor Namba. It showed Ho-oh and the boy he despised inside a green sphere. Images flickered across the sphere. "Why is this important, Namba?" Giovanni demanded. Doctor Namba smiled patiently. "This shows that the boy has quite the reckless streak. Perhaps we can use this to our advantage. Perhaps we should use this set back to allow us to fully research the boy and enable us to have a better idea of how to ultimately defeat him," Doctor Namba explained slightly excited. He was glad to give this news to Giovanni as Giovanni smiled malevolently. Giovanni was pleased with this turn of events and began to plot his new, improved plan.

 **So, be honest… did you expect that Doctor Fakersman was a fake doctor…**

 **Hope you enjoyed and hope you'll come back to read the third part.**

 **So until the next chapter.**


	28. Chapter 28

**So the third part. It took shorter than I thought to write. This part has a reference to an episode that hasn't been aired in English yet. But I think it airs next week. So fair warning as it starts with something from that episode.**

 **Anyway I want to thank anyone still reading for sticking with it. I would love for you to let me know what you think.**

 **This is the last part. So after this, this story is over. It leads off almost directly from the second part.**

 **I want to let everyone know, I don't own Pokémon.**

 **And so with all that said on with the story… by the way, this chapter is more of a prologue than the start.**

 **Part 3**

A young boy was wandering through the forest. There were tears in his brown eyes. Why did he have to come into the forest alone? Was getting lost really worth seeing some wild Pokémon. He shouldn't have left the house without telling his mom where he was going. True, she wouldn't have let him but he felt bad about lying to her now. He'd told her that he was going to go to Professor Oak's lab to play with Gary. Instead he had gone to the nearby forest. He cursed himself silently and blinked back the tears again. He had to stay calm. If he was ever going to be a good trainer, he had to learn to stay calm.

Just when things couldn't look much worse to the boy, the heavens opened and it started to pour. The boy threw his backpack off his shoulders and held it over his head and flicked his dark hair out of his eyes by shaking his head. He ran forwards hoping to come across a path or some kind of shelter.

Instead he ran straight into a man. He fell back into the mud and looked up at the man. He wore black clothes and had a large red "R" on his chest. He grinned evilly at the boy and pulled a radio out of his pocket. "Found target," he announced, glaring intently at the shivering boy clutching his backpack in his hand. The man reached down to grab the boy by the shirt when another boy tackled the man.

This boy was older than the first. Possibly around ten years old. He scrambled to pin the man down. "Run! Get out of here!" the boy ordered the terrified younger boy. The younger boy stumbled to his feet and began to run. Within a few moments the older boy had caught up with him and grabbed his elbow and led him through the trees. As they ran, the older boy pulled a device out of his pocket and tapped one-handedly on it and then stopped. There was another man. This man looked furious and was dressed in the same uniform. The older boy gritted his teeth and glanced at the device. It wasn't calibrated properly yet but they had no choice. He punched another button and the two boys vanished in front of the man. The man growled a curse and went to look for his partner before returning to headquarters for further orders.

 **So, that's that. This only hints at that event rather than explains it fully but I thought I should inform you that it could be a spoiler.**

 **So, the true start to come. Until the next chapter.**


	29. Chapter 29

Ash flexed his hand experimentally while waiting for Brock's stew to be finished next to their camp fire. It was the night after leaving Cerulean City. Misty was back as gym leader and had had many challengers waiting for her. Her sisters had threatened to give badges away if she took off the way she did again. Brock was going to travel with Ash and Serena to Pallet Town and then visit his family in Pewter City before returning to his studies. Ash's ankle and wrist were all back to normal now, finally. They hadn't been able to travel as quickly with his injuries. Serena was setting up the collapsible table for dinner and Brock was throwing the last ingredients into the stew over the fire. Pikachu was dozing softly beside Ash. It was a calm and peaceful evening, perfect for camping. The stars were already showing themselves and the bright moon was shining low in the darkening sky.

"Alright guys, the stew's done. Come and get some," Brock announced, spooning portions into bowls. Pikachu leapt to its feet as Ash accepted a bowl. They had already fed their Pokémon when they set up the camp site. However Pikachu still happily accepted a small bowl of stew. Brock and Ash told Serena stories of their travels together as they ate. Tonight they were telling of the time they had accidentally released a Spiritomb in Sinnoh during a training battle. They had just finished eating, Ash having eaten three portions, when the bushes rustled beside their camp.

Suddenly two young boys exploded into the camp. They were drenched and the younger boy was clearly terrified of something, clinging to his backpack like his life depended on it. The three friends got up and rushed over to the boys. Brock knelt down to comfort the younger of the two while Ash eyed the older of the two. The boy looked calm and wasn't carrying a backpack. Serena ran over with a couple of towels and threw one to the older and wrapped the younger one in the other. "You must be frozen. Come on, you should have some of Brock's stew. We need to warm you up and dry you off before you catch a cold," Serena fussed and Brock allowed Serena to guide the young boy to the fire while he went to get two bowls of stew for the intruders. The older boy warily followed the younger, careful to avoid Ash's suspicious gaze. Both boys accepted the stew and hungrily ate the food and both asked for seconds and thirds. "You two could give Ash a run for his money," Brock commented, delighted to be catering for their clearly large appetites. Ash grunted at Brock's comment but continued to watch the boys silently.

Something about them seemed off. It hadn't rained all day, so why were they so wet? The younger boy was clearly afraid of something or someone while the older was acting like nothing had happened. The older boy didn't have a backpack and so he wasn't prepared for travel. Ash doubted that he was a local. However although Ash had had these thoughts, he had only realised these things while watching the two eat. The thing that made him so suspicious was a gut feeling that the boys were familiar to him. However he knew that he hadn't met them before. Pikachu had similar feelings. Their smell was familiar but it couldn't quite place why. Both boys had dark hair and brown eyes. The younger had similar facial markings to Ash. The older seemed very wary of Ash and yet seemed very protective of the younger. They looked related. Ash guessed that they could have been brothers.

Once they had finished eating Ash decided to ask his questions. He had waited long enough and he wanted answers. "So, what are your names?" Ash asked conversationally. The younger glanced at the older, who nodded for the young boy to answer. "My name is Ash," the young boy answered softly, almost fearfully. Ash narrowed his eyes slightly. It was a peculiar coincidence that this boy was also called the unusual name Ash. Ash looked at the older boy. The older boy seemed to be having a debate with himself and finally nodded to himself and wet his lips. "I'm Brad," the older answered carefully. "How come you're all wet? Why is Ash so scared?" Ash inquired. He had always been very direct.

 **Not a great place to pause, I'll admit but if I didn't stop here the chapter would be way too long.**

 **So, until the next chapter.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Again, sorry for the bad ending last chapter, but on with the story.**

The younger Ash looked at Brad. Brad nodded to the younger Ash. "I was lost in the forest. It started to rain and I started to run, looking for shelter. I ran into a guy. He said that he found his target into a radio and tried to grab me. Brad saved me. He stopped the guy and he used this device thing to teleport us out of there," the younger Ash whispered. He shivered and snuggled closer to Serena who was sitting beside the boy. Serena put a protective arm around him and attempted to comfort him as best she could. Brad cleared his throat. "They were Team Rocket," Brad added. Ash and Brock looked at each other. "What did they look like? Was there a Meowth with them?" Brock asked. Brad shook his head. "It wasn't Jessie and James. It was two guys. Maybe more than the two we saw," Brad replied. Ash, Brock and Serena were a little surprised at Brad's certainty. "How do you know about Jessie and James?" Serena inquired softly over the younger Ash's head as she cradled the boy. Brad shifted uncomfortably and shrugged. He wasn't going to answer. Ash frowned in annoyance. "Alright then what was the device you used that teleported you away from Team Rocket?" Ash pressed. Brad bit his lip and considered the question. He obviously decided that they deserved an answer as he pulled out the device in question.

It was slightly bigger than a pokédex and had a lot of buttons and a dial. The screen showed a line with an arrow about the third of the way along the line. Brad held it gingerly, with respect. "This is a time machine," Brad announced and waited to see everyone's reaction. He had to see if they would laugh at him or if they would believe him. He knew it was a stretch but he knew that Ash, the older one, wouldn't give up until Brad told him the truth. Brad didn't and couldn't explain everything but if Brad told Ash why then maybe they would be understanding. "Prove it," Ash ordered softly. It wasn't what Brad expected. Brad bit his lip. How could he prove this claim? He then remembered Ash, the younger. "Ash is Ash," Brad stuttered, hoping that he had made sense. Brock scoffed and Serena frowned. They didn't believe him but Ash, the older, frowned in thought and considered the fearful boy. Then his eyes widened slightly in realisation.

"Ash… why were you in the forest? Were you alone?" Ash, the older, asked quietly. The younger boy looked at the older Ash and bit his lip. "I wanted to see some wild Pokémon. I'd seen Pokémon at Professor Oak's but they aren't wild. So I went to the forest… alone… to see some," the younger Ash explained. The older Ash nodded. "You told your mom that you were going to play with Gary at Professor Oak's right?" the older Ash added. The younger Ash nodded slowly. He knew he was in trouble now. He had lied to his mom and now everyone knew it. Brock and Serena stared at both Ashs in wonder. How had the older Ash known what the younger Ash had done? Ash looked at Brad and smiled. He believed Brad's claim.

"Ash, how did you know that?" Brock asked. He wondered if this was part of Ash having a strong aura. Ash looked at Brock and shrugged. "I remember that day pretty well. I say that, but I don't remember this but I do remember getting lost in the forest near Pallet," Ash, the older, explained. Everyone stared at the older Ash. "So how did you get that device Brad?" Ash, the older, asked, ignoring the stares. Brad smiled. "Stole it from a Team Rocket grunt," he shrugged. Ash, the older, scowled, something told him that Brad wasn't entirely truthful with that answer.

"From Team Rocket? How does it work?" Brock asked. Brock had decided that if Ash believed Brad, then he should as well. Brad looked at the device thoughtfully. He was considering the questions. "As far as I know, the device works from a battery pack powered by energy collected from Pokémon attacks. It also only follows one time line or rather life line…" Brad explained carefully. "One life line?" Serena asked softly, she didn't want to startle the gently dozing Ash in her arms. He was so tired that the moment he realised that he wasn't in trouble, he had started to drop off. Brad nodded. "This device can transport anyone to any point in Ash's life. From the day he was born to the day it was activated," Brad answered. The older Ash held up his hand for Brad to stop. There was a more pressing question which presented itself. "Then _when_ are you from? And why my life?" Ash, the older, asked seriously.

Brad gave an expression that clearly said that he had hoped they wouldn't ask that particular question. "Well, I'm from… twenty years in the future. I guess that Team Rocket really wants to get rid of you," Brad answered quietly. They were silent, listening to the gently snoring young Ash and the fire crackling. "Why did you come back to save… me?" Ash wondered aloud and nodded to his younger self. Brad shifted uncomfortably. "I… I can't explain everything. It might affect the future. Let's just say that I was the only who that could make the trip. If anyone you knew from the future came back, you might have recognised them or Team Rocket might have and made them targets too. You wanted to come back but circumstances prevented you," Brad explained slowly. There was clearly a lot more to the story but Brad wasn't going to say it all.

 **So, that's a better ending. Anyway, until the next chapter.**


	31. Chapter 31

A little later, Serena and the younger Ash went inside the tent Brock had brought with him for the night. Brad had explained that the device took time to cool down between time jumps and it was dangerous for the younger Ash to be left alone with Team Rocket around. Brock and Ash had laid out their sleeping bags beside the fire and given the younger Ash and Brad a few extra blankets they had. Brad sat up in a tree for the night and stayed up keeping a look out for any trouble. It wouldn't take long for Team Rocket to trace when Brad had run off to and come after Ash again. It was almost dawn before Brad dozed off. Pikachu was woken suddenly when Brad fell out of the tree after trying to turn over in his sleep after a few hours of sleep. The startled Pikachu accidently used a thunderbolt attack, electrocuting Ash. Ash's cries of pain woke the rest of the camp.

Brad rubbed his sore arm and apologised to Ash, the older, for the fifth time while they waited for Brock to finish cooking breakfast. "Brad, it's fine. Just don't sleep in the tree without a hammock next time," the older Ash laughed, scratching behind Pikachu's ear, who had also apologised to its trainer profusely. Serena set up the table again and the younger Ash helped her. "Brad, honestly, that thunderbolt was nothing to Ash. He's used to being shocked by now," Brock added from across the camp site stirring a pot of porridge. Pikachu shot Brock a look but didn't deny the fact. Pikachu had shocked Ash a lot over the years, especially during the beginning, but Ash didn't care as long as Pikachu was alright. Brock served up the porridge and they ate in silence. Then they broke down their camp and started their journey back to Pallet Town again. The older Ash walked up front with Pikachu on his shoulder and Brock, who had the map. Serena and the younger Ash walked behind them and chattered about Pokémon. Brad however didn't relax, he walked at the back but kept a close eye on everything going on around the group. He wanted to be ready if Team Rocket tried to hurt Ash again, either one.

Suddenly the ground beneath both Ashs, Pikachu, Brock and Serena gave way and they fell into a pit. Brad was the only one not to fall in. A smoke bomb was thrown next to the pit and the silhouettes of a man and a woman and a Meowth appeared through the smoke. "Prepare for trouble!" a female voice announced and a male voice continued with "Make it double!" The older Ash groaned. "Not them again," he muttered under his breath. "Hey, Twerp pay attention! We don't do this for you to ignore us!" Jessie snapped, hearing Ash complain. "Then get some new material. You say the same motto almost every day," Ash retorted grumpily as he got to his feet and helped Serena up. Brad watched the exchange in silent amazement. Team Rocket had just attacked their group and the older Ash was acting like it was a minor inconvenience from an annoying neighbour. "That's not the point, it's rude not to pay attention," James countered. Ash rolled his eyes and nodded to Pikachu. Pikachu leapt out of the hole and unleashed a fearsome thunderbolt attack, a much more powerful one than the one it had accidently used on its trainer that morning. Brad stood rooted to the spot until he saw the older Ash lift the younger Ash higher so he could climb out and Brock lifting Serena higher so she could climb out as well. Brad helped pull the two up to safety while Team Rocket screamed "We're blasting off again".

The older Ash then cupped his hands together to give Brock a boost out after a short argument finishing with Ash reminding Brock that he was a better climber. Brock, with a hand from Brad, pulled himself out of the hole. Then Ash scrambled out of the hole and Pikachu returned to his side with a smile. "Well done Pikachu," Ash praised softly and allowed Pikachu to climb onto his shoulder. "Come on let's keep going," The older Ash suggested and Brock and Serena nodded. They started to walk down the path avoiding the pitfall trap. They'd have to inform the next Officer Jenny of it so that she could have it filled in. It wasn't long before Pikachu nudged Ash and pointed behind them to Brad. Brad wasn't following but staring dumbly at the pitfall trap, thinking about the encounter. Ash informed the others and Serena, Brock and the younger Ash stopped and waited.

The older Ash walked back to Brad. "What's wrong? I thought you'd had dealings with Team Rocket before," he inquired, slightly annoyed. Brad looked at Ash and nodded. "Yeah, I've had a few dealings with Team Rocket. I was just surprised at the way you acted though. It was like you knew them and this wasn't an attack but an annoyance," Brad explained softly, almost like he was afraid someone was listening. Ash shook his head bemused. "So in the future, James, Jessie and Meowth don't attack me?" Ash asked. Brad paled. "No… er… yes… um I'm not sure. I was just surprised is all," Brad stuttered nervously, he knew he had messed up. Ash held up his hand. "It's fine Brad. Team Rocket attack me on an almost daily basis trying to steal Pikachu. So after all this time I guess we do know each other a bit. I'd never say it to Team Rocket, but this is probably good training because it teaches you not to get stressed when unexpected things happen. Come on, we won't be seeing them for a while now," Ash reassured, he motioned for Brad to follow him as they re-joined the others and continued down the road.

 **Not much happened in this chapter, I know but things get much more interesting in the next chapter, I guarantee it.**

 **So, until the next chapter.**


	32. Chapter 32

A few hours down the road, the group stopped for lunch and a rest. Serena set up the table again and Brock started preparing the food. The younger Ash stayed with Serena, he had developed a kind of brotherly bond towards her and felt safe around her. This had concerned Serena and she had quietly asked Brad about it and Brad had shrugged and guessed that since the older Ash didn't remember any of this then chances were that the younger Ash probably wouldn't either. The older Ash had gone for firewood and Brad was sent to collect water. It wasn't long before the fire was roaring and Brock was carefully stirring a pot of his "lazy boy no chew" stew. Brad dozed off while they waited and the older Ash and Serena fed all their Pokémon. Brock had asked Brad what Pokémon he had so he could make food for them and Brad sheepishly admitted that he hadn't gotten his first Pokémon yet. He had just turned ten and was supposed to get his first in a few days to a week from his present day.

It was a peaceful and calm lunch break as they returned the now fed Pokémon to their pokéballs until the older Ash cried out in pain clutching his head as a splitting headache came on. Pikachu scampered around Ash concerned and unable to help. Brock abandoned the stew and tried to get Ash to tell him what happened but the headache was so severe that Ash couldn't hear his friend properly. Brad woke with a start and saw the older Ash in pain and quickly understood what was going on. He leapt to his feet and knelt beside Ash who was forced to the ground by the headache. The younger Ash was on the edge of the group fearfully watching everything clutching Serena who watched in horror. The younger Ash understood that the older Ash was an older version of himself and he was quite in awe of himself. However the younger Ash felt extremely lost not knowing where he was or who exactly he was travelling with. He was afraid and a little homesick as he had never been away from home for so long before. Although Brock was a great cook, the younger Ash missed his mother's cooking still.

"Ash, listen to me! You have to tell me what you're remembering! Ash! Come on try!" Brad shouted into the older Ash's face, desperately trying to get his attention. Brad understood that Ash was having a flashback because Team Rocket was messing with his past. He had seen this before, it was how he had known the younger Ash was in danger. The older Ash gritted his teeth and sucked in air. "Orange Islands… Lugia," Ash whispered in a voice almost too soft to hear. Brad nodded. He knew a lot about Ash's past and knew what event Ash was referencing. He pulled out the device and started tapping buttons furiously. Brock watched Brad closely and tried to comfort his friend. "What are you doing?" Brock asked accusingly. Brad was meant to be helping Ash not planning on travelling through time. "Ash has that headache because Team Rocket is messing with his past. They're trying to change events so that Ash doesn't… win. I need to time jump to when they are and stop them," Brad explained without taking his eyes off of the device.

The older Ash still whimpered in pain, in fact the pain was so severe that he was almost unconscious. "Wait, you can't go there alone. You haven't any Pokémon and Team Rocket might be ready for you this time. You need back up. Besides I know quite a bit about Ash's past," Brock reasoned. Brad glanced at Brock and bit his lip. "You could mess things up more if Ash sees you and recognises you," Brad countered weakly. "Then we'll make sure that Ash doesn't see us," Serena called with a determined expression. If Ash needed help, she'd help him. Brad looked around and felt trapped. They couldn't leave either Ash alone. The younger Ash couldn't protect himself and if the older Ash had another headache like this one then he would be vulnerable. Brad knew that Brock was right. Team Rocket knew about him now. The element of surprise was long gone. Although Brad knew a lot of Ash's past there was no substitute for living or experiencing it. Brad sighed and knelt down beside Ash once again. "Alright then Brock, Serena, Ash and Pikachu. You all need to touch me. The device can transport anyone touching it and transfers over through one person. Hurry up," Brad conceded and the others rushed to place a hand on him while Brad placed a hand on the older Ash's shoulder and with his other hand punch a thumb down on the device, activating it.

 **I know that was mean but I couldn't resist the cliff-hanger and if I hadn't stopped here the chapter would be too long.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	33. Chapter 33

One minute the group was huddled in a clearing in the forest and the next they were huddled in a snow drift. Ash's whimpers ceased immediately and Brad was afraid that he had passed out. The older Ash shivered slightly and sat back on his heels and took a steadying breath. He felt very nauseous and had a feeling that if the headache had taken place after lunch he would have been sick. Pikachu scampered over to its trainer and expressed its concern to him. Ash smiled and scratched behind Pikachu's ear, instantly reassuring it. The others watched him, slightly concerned but again relieved that he looked to be alright now. Brad put the device in his pocket and surveyed the surroundings. The device wasn't the most accurate which suited them better. It could transport them close to Ash during his lifetime but it didn't always transport the user next to the target. Now that Brad looked around him, he was confused. Brad saw the legendary bird Pokémon Zapdos, Articuno and Moltres fighting in the sky with Lugia. However Lugia was outnumbered and was quickly overpowered and fell into the frozen over ocean. There were Pokémon gathered at the edges of the bay between the four Shamouti Islands.

Brock looked away from his friend and saw the chaos in the darkened sky. "What's going on? Where are we?" He asked aloud. Brad turned to Brock incredulous. "You said you knew about Ash's past," Brad reminded him, he was beginning to think Brock had lied. "I do but I don't know everything. Where are we?" Brock replied. "The Orange Islands. The Shamouti Islands," Brad answered stiffly. Brock nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I didn't travel with Ash through the Orange Islands. I was working with… in a lab," Brock finished feebly. "Who were you working with Brock?" Serena prompted curiously. Brock gave a pained look. Ash finally recovered enough to stand. "Trust me, you don't want to know," Ash interjected, remembering how Brock would curl up into a ball in a corner and groan, "don't mention that name" and "I don't want to talk about it" when Professor Ivy was mentioned. It had been a few years by now but Ash didn't know if Brock would still feel the same way. The younger Ash was watching the legendary Pokémon fight in the air clinging to Serena. It was a little too much to take in and it frightened him. The older Ash stood next to Brad and watched the fight, trying to place what had happened and what was going to happen. "Lugia just fell into the ocean," Brad offered. Ash nodded slowly. "Alone?" Ash retorted and Brad nodded.

"Ash, what's going on?" Serena asked gently. The older Ash turned to her and gave her a smile, reassuring her. "A few years back I was travelling through the Orange Islands, competing in the Orange league. A storm pushed the boat we were on into the Shamouti Islands and into the middle of a festival. The festival centred around a prophecy. It went, if I remember it right, "Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice or lightening, lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash. Though the water's great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone its song will fail, thus the earth shall turn to ash. Oh, chosen one. Into thine hands bring together all three. Their treasure combined, tame the beast of the sea." Or at least something close to that. Turned out I was the chosen one and I had to get the three glass balls or treasures from the three islands and put them into a shrine. That enabled, at least Lugia said it did, for Lugia to harmonise with the powers of Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos and put everything back into balance," Ash explained much to the surprise to the others at his memory. Ash shrugged. "Hey, the prophecy just sort of stayed with me. Anyway I found the first two, fire and lightning, treasures almost by mistake and after this I learned I was the chosen one. I then made my way over to the island with the ice treasure and Team Rocket helped get me there," Ash continued.

"Wait, Team Rocket helped you!" Serena interrupted, shocked. Ash nodded. "They said at the time that they didn't want the earth destroyed so they decided to help me. So… hang on there I am," Ash continued but stopped to point out a figure riding on Lugia flying towards another island. As they watched Lugia dodged beams of ice and thunderbolts. Then out of nowhere a cage formed around Lugia and shocked Lugia, Ash and Pikachu. Lugia plummeted and with a last pitch effort fired off a beam of energy and broke the cage enough to free itself. However Ash, Pikachu and Lugia fell into the freezing water below. Serena cried out in alarm and made to move. She had to help, she didn't know quite how but she had to. She was stopped by Brad placing a hand on her shoulder. "Relax, this is how it's supposed to happen," he reassured her softly. Brock then cleared his throat. "Er, Ash were they here last time?" he asked quietly, pointing to a diver diving underwater at a crack in the ice. Ash gasped and shook his head. Before anyone could stop him, he pulled his hat on backwards and dove into the water alone.

 **If you're wondering, this scene is from the ending of the second film.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	34. Chapter 34

"What just happened?" Serena whispered. Brad licked his lips. "Ash almost drowned last time. He was knocked unconscious in that fall and Pikachu kept Ash's face above water. I guess Team Rocket are going to stop Pikachu from saving Ash," Brad murmured more to himself than to answer Serena. Pikachu waited at the water's edge for its trainer to come back, vividly remembering the terror it had felt as it held Ash's head above water calling for help in the freezing cold water hoping that its trainer was still breathing.

Ash swam furiously over to where the diver was treading water below the water surface. He could see the dark figure that was him and Pikachu struggling against the cold and currents. He didn't stop and barrelled right into the diver. Subconsciously he registered that the diver was female. She fought back as Ash clawed for her oxygen tank. He was fast running of air. He knew he couldn't surface because Pikachu would see him, there was a chance that Misty might as well, and he had a feeling that that would be bad. After all there weren't meant to be two Ashs. After a few seconds of struggling, the diver kicked Ash hard in the chest and swam up to his past self and pulled his face under. Ash exclaimed and released the little air he still had. He clamped his mouth shut and pushed the diver of his younger self and pulled the oxygen tank off of her viciously and shoved the mouth piece in his mouth and took a deep breath.

The diver retreated without her tank, knowing that she had lost, and surfaced back where she had entered. She trudged over the ice and pulled out a similar device to Brad and vanished. Ash took a few more breaths before calming down. He knew that he had been close to drowning. He then turned his attention to the surface, another figure was swimming towards his younger self. It was Misty. She called to him and Pikachu and grabbed a hold of Ash and pulled a rope and they started to be dragged to shore by Tracey. Ash gave a curt nod to himself and took one more deep breath and released the oxygen tank. He couldn't swim with it and the harness that held it to a diver had been damaged. He then swam back the way he came.

Serena, Brad, Brock and the younger Ash waited worriedly for the older Ash to return. Pikachu was so terrified for its trainer that it was pacing and considering diving in after Ash. Suddenly Ash's head exploded from the water and he gasped for air. Brad and Brock quickly grabbed Ash's arms and pulled him to shore. He was shivering uncontrollably in the cold. They had to warm him up but they didn't have anything with them to help. The younger Ash had his back pack with him somehow but he didn't have anything in it apart from some water and biscuits. They considered releasing their Pokémon but then they realised that that might draw attention to themselves. Then they heard a beautiful song echoing through the air. It was haunting and was coming from the shrine. Ash and Pikachu recognised the song as Lugia's song. "We… we have… have to… get… get to… land. The… the ice… is going to… to defrost," Ash stuttered with trembling lips. Brad remembered the end of the story and understood what Ash meant. Brad and Brock helped Ash to walk and they all hurried off to Shamouti Island and hid among the trees.

They watched as the shrine turned green and the water flowed into the ocean. Lugia exploded out of the water and the bay defrosted. The Pokémon surrounding the bay disbanded and the legendary bird Pokémon calmed down. The song echoed around the islands as an arch of water was lifted into the air and then lowered back down. A massive rainbow filled the sky as the music reached its climax and the group couldn't help but smile and marvel at the scene. The air heated up also and Ash's shivering lessened and gained enough control of his muscles for Brad and Brock not to have to support him.

Once the music stopped, the spell was broken. Brock turned to Brad. "You said that the device needed time to cool down after a time jump. How long? Because that diver couldn't have been here much before we got here and they were able to jump straight away," Brock remarked, slightly accusatory. Brad shifted awkwardly under the scrutiny. "Um… maybe ten to fifteen minutes for it to cool down," Brad muttered reluctantly. The younger Ash stared disbelievingly at Brad. "Then I could have gone home," he whispered clearly upset with this breach of faith. Brad nodded dejectedly. "I thought that we should stay together. I had to protect him," Brad explained pleadingly to Brock and Serena, both of whom looked outraged that Brad had lied to them. However the older Ash understood. Team Rocket wanted to get rid of him any way they could. He had seen that up close and personal when he was underwater. "Hey Brad, relax. You did what you thought was best. Why don't we take Ash back now? I doubt Team Rocket would try the same time more than once and if they do, this time they'll have to deal with more than one Ash," Ash reassured Brad. Ash hoped that his friends would be as understanding. Brad smiled gratefully and took out the device and tapped a few buttons and motioned for everyone to hold on to him and then they all vanished.

 **So, again a fair warning, the next few chapters may contain references to something that is discussed in the episode I mentioned in a previous chapter.**

 **So anyway, until the next chapter.**


	35. Chapter 35

It was still raining when they reappeared in the forest. Ahead of them they saw a Team Rocket grunt grumbling under his breath. He met up with another grunt who took out a device and they vanished. The younger Ash breathed a sigh of relief. The group started to walk through the forest, a little unsure exactly what they should do. Serena was just about to ask the older Ash what had happened before when Ash stiffened. He had heard something. He was certain of it. "What's wrong Ash?" Brock asked softly. "I heard something," Ash murmured back and started to look around him. Suddenly a shadow ball appeared out of nowhere heading right for the younger Ash. The older Ash sprang into action and pushed his younger self out of the line of fire and turned his back to absorb the attack protectively clutching Pikachu to his chest. Serena scrambled to protect the younger Ash and Brock rushed to check on the older Ash and Pikachu. Brad ran in front of the group and scanned the forest, looking for the Pokémon responsible for the shadow ball. He saw none. "I'm fine Brock," Ash assured Brock softly and then concentrated hard on what he could hear. He couldn't hear anything above the rain anymore. Ash, the older, bit his lip and knew they wouldn't be able to find the attacker unless they made themselves bait.

"Brock, you and Brad go that way. I'll go this way with Serena and… me," Ash decided pointing in two directions. It was still a little weird referring to his younger self. Brock narrowed his eyes at Ash but understood his friend's reasons. He nodded and dragged Brad in the direction Ash had suggested and Ash led Serena and the younger Ash in the other direction. Ash walked in silence, listening carefully. Pikachu was perched on his shoulder also listening intently to their surroundings. The younger Ash clung to Serena fearfully and Serena tried to reassure the boy. Suddenly Ash spun around and put his arm protectively in front of Serena and the younger Ash. Pikachu's cheeks were sparking threateningly. Then they heard a woman's laugh from the trees.

"You are surprisingly difficult to sneak up on," the woman conceded as she walked into view. She wore a black Team Rocket uniform complete with the red "R". She had dark eyes and long dark hair tied back into a long plait. She placed her hand on her hip and smiled sickeningly sweetly at both Ash's and Serena. Pikachu gave off another warning spark and growled at the woman. "I wouldn't do that Pikachu. It is raining and that means that everyone is quite wet. If you send an electrical attack towards me, it could and probably will be conducted to your trainer and his friend," the woman warned conversationally as she walked closer. Pikachu and the older Ash frowned in annoyance, the woman was right. They hated to admit it but she was right.

"What do you want?" Ash spat at her. The woman shook her head. "Not too bright are you? You know what I want. I want you, either you or… younger you," the woman replied turning her gaze towards the younger Ash. He shrank away from her gaze. The older Ash took a step to place himself in front of his younger self. "Not going to happen," Ash retorted angrily. "Ash, have you ever met Giovanni? He is a very driven man. He has to be if he wants to stay the head of Team Rocket. And if there's anything I've learned while working for him, is that he doesn't take kindly to failure. Something you have caused far too often. You stopped him using Meloetta, stopped the experiments at the lake of rage with Lance, foiled too many plots by Cassidy and Hutch or Jessie and James than I care to mention. You are a thorn in his side, Ash Ketchum. That cannot be allowed. So he devised this plan to get rid of you," the woman explained in the same conversational tone. "It isn't going to work," Ash promised her. The woman laughed.

"Ash, do you realise how many chances we have to kill you? You can die by a stray Pokémon attack, drown, freeze, or die in a forest fire and so on without even taking into account all the reckless stunts you've pulled over the years. For instance, the time you, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie and Trevor met Moltres. You jumped into a volcano to protect your Talonflame. A stupid stunt if you ask me. All _we_ have to do is make sure Frogadier wasn't there to save you… Ash, this isn't a case of when we'll get rid of you, it's a case of how," the woman corrected Ash and gave him a smile like she had told him that she had a pleasant surprise waiting for him. Ash narrowed his eyes at her. "By the way, how is your chest? I did kick you very hard," the woman asked with a brief look of concern. Ash scowled at her. She only said that to confirm his suspicions that she had been the diver and he knew it.

She was almost directly in front of him now. He had to get his younger self and Serena to safety and he also had to stop this woman. But how? Than he remembered… Charizard! He grabbed Charizard's pokéball and threw it up. Charizard appeared in a flash of light and gave his usual battle cry and flamethrower into the sky. Ash could tell Charizard wasn't happy to be in the rain but Ash needed the fire type more than ever at this moment. He used the time that Charizard bought to pull Serena and his younger self over to the Pokémon and lifted his younger self on and got up himself. He helped pull Serena on after him. Once he was sure that everyone had a firm grip on Charizard's back and Pikachu was safely nestled on his lap, he gently nudged Charizard's flank. Charizard understood the motion and lifted up from the ground at breakneck speed with a flap of his immense wings. The woman was left on the ground scowling with mild annoyance and started to follow.

She threw a pokéball and a Houndoom appeared and fired a barrage of shadow ball attacks at Charizard. Charizard dodged the attacks clumsily. He wasn't used to having three passengers and Ash knew that Charizard couldn't keep dodging forever. "Serena, listen carefully. If you want Charizard to turn left, lean left. If you want Charizard to turn right, lean right. The harder you lean, the sharper the turn. He should listen to vocal queues if you tell him to speed up, slow down or to land. Understand?" Ash called back to Serena. Serena frowned in confusion. "Yeah, but why are you telling me this?" Serena shouted to Ash. Ash turned to see her. "Charizard can't keep this up. I'll distract her but I need you to take over Charizard for me. Don't come back for me alright," Ash explained loudly. He then leaned forward and put a hand on Charizard's side. Charizard understood that Ash wanted him to listen to what he had to say. "Charizard, you listen to Serena alright. I want you to swoop down low to the ground and slow down a bit for me to jump off and then I want you to climb back up to this height," Ash explained to Charizard from behind his younger self. Charizard nodded and prepared to dive down while dodging a shadow ball.

 **So, what do you think of my villain. I wanted for her to be little too comfortable in the situation so that she's almost unnerving.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	36. Chapter 36

Ash jumped from Charizard's back as soon as they were low enough to the ground and rolled to break his fall. He scrambled to his feet as quickly as possible and threw the pokéballs containing Bayleef and Greninja. Both Pokémon appeared in a flash of light and stood waiting for their orders. Ash sent Pikachu off to find Brock and Brad. Bayleef and Greninja would fight the Team Rocket woman.

The woman ran into the clearing and saw Ash waiting for her. She smiled broadly. "Giving up?" she asked jokingly. Ash didn't reply. She shrugged. "Houndoom, use flamethrower on Bayleef," she called and released another Pokémon, it was a Golbat. "Golbat, use supersonic," she commanded. "Bayleef dodge and use body slam. Greninja use double team and then cut!" Ash ordered and his Pokémon rushed forward towards the enemy.

Pikachu rushed through the forest. It had been reluctant to leave Ash behind but it knew this was the best way it could help its trainer. Pikachu spotted Brock and Brad having an argument ahead. "Look, it's not my problem you don't trust me Brock but I came back to protect Ash!" Brad yelled furiously. Brock crossed his arms. It was a pose he used to make his younger siblings know he was serious. "Brad, you haven't really told us anything. How do you know Ash in the future? Why did you lie about the device? How can we trust you?" Brock interrogated sternly. Brad gritted his teeth. "I told you I can't tell you everything, it might affect the future," he growled in response. "I thought that was why you came back," Brock replied. "No! I came back to stop Team Rocket changing anything!" Brad exclaimed angrily.

Pikachu could see that the argument was going to escalate possibly to a full on fight. Pikachu ran into their view and jumped up and down, chattering to get their attention. Brock shook his head at Brad and looked at Pikachu. He noticed that Pikachu looked panicky and realised that Ash probably sent Pikachu to find them. "What's wrong Pikachu?" Brock asked concerned. Pikachu took a deep breath and tried to explain again. "Pika, pi pi ka chu chu Pikachu Pikapi pika pi pi ka chu chu," Pikachu started but saw Brock's blank face. This was going to be difficult. That was until Pikachu saw that Brad seemed to get the gist of what it was saying. "Why did Ash send you again?" Brad prompted and knelt down to Pikachu's level. Pikachu turned to Brad. "Pi pi chu pika Pikapi chu pi ka ka chu pika Pikachu Pikachu pika chu chu pi chu ka," Pikachu explained quickly and Brad nodded. He turned to Brock. "Pikachu says that Ash is battling a Team Rocket member and Serena and the younger Ash are on Charizard," Brad translated, half guessing some of the details as Pikachu had spoken a little too quickly. "How did you understand Pikachu? I've spent years with Pikachu and I can't," Brock inquired slightly in awe. Brad rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. "Er… I've spent a lot of time with Pikachu in the future," Brad offered, hoping that Brock wouldn't press for details.

Together they rushed after Pikachu as it ran back to where Ash was battling. Bayleef had fainted and it was now Greninja against Houndoom and Golbat. Ash and Greninja knew what they had to do and merged together creating the Ash-Greninja form. As one they battled. Houndoom was knocked out by a massive water shuriken and then it was Golbat. Greninja used double team and cut again and managed to cause Golbat to faint.

The woman returned the Pokémon and looked back at Ash. She didn't even look upset. In fact she smiled playfully at him. The woman unnerved him and he could tell she knew that she did. Brock, Brad and Pikachu arrived in the clearing. The woman glanced at them and shrugged. "Guess I lost this round, I know when I'm beaten. However this round is far from a loss in my eyes. I think I might know how to achieve my goal and all I have to do is switch targets," the woman announced and purposefully looked directly at Pikachu. She smiled sweetly at the Pokémon and pulled out her device and before anyone could stop her, she tapped a number of buttons and vanished.

Charizard landed shortly afterwards and Serena and the younger Ash jumped off. The younger Ash had an excitement in his eyes. He grinned at his older self. "You were amazing!" the younger Ash announced. The older Ash smiled at himself and shrugged. "I'm not that amazing, after all I let her get away," Ash countered his younger self. The younger Ash shook his head vigorously and started to point out his favourite parts of the battle, which turned out to be the entire battle. Brad walked closer and asked for a moment with the older Ash.

"Ash, I kind of lied about that I thought your younger self would just forget. I have a device Clemont invented with me that can get rid of memories. It was meant to restore memories but… the point is, do you want me to remove your memories of the last day or so?" Brad admitted and waited for Ash to answer. Ash considered his younger self and decided it was for the best. He nodded to Brad. Brad smiled apologetically and asked everyone but himself and the younger Ash to leave the clearing. Brad pulled a strange device out of another pocket. It looked like a handheld mirror with antennae and pointed to the younger Ash. He pressed a few buttons and removed the memories he had of being attacked by Team Rocket. The younger Ash's expression went blank for a few seconds and Brad used that opportunity to run out of the clearing and hide behind a bush. The younger Ash shook his head and scanned the clearing. He spotted a large hollow tree and ran inside to shelter from the rain. He rubbed his bare arms for warmth and then noticed a bunch of cold and frightened Pokémon watching him. He didn't notice the four teenagers and Pikachu disappear into the trees as he invited the Pokémon inside with him.

 **So that's the end for the younger Ash. No more possible spoilers now.**

 **And so until the next chapter.**


	37. Chapter 37

The group walked through the forest, thoroughly soaked to the skin. Ash was lost in his thoughts. He was concerned about Pikachu. The Team Rocket woman had made a point to looking directly at his Pikachu before leaving and told him she was going to switch targets. He was searching his memories for any moment in his life when Pikachu was particularly vulnerable. He remembered the times when it had been controlled but usually it was surrounded by people or Pokémon. Ash had a feeling that Team Rocket would want to avoid that kind of scene. There were the times Team Rocket had stolen it but it was rarely for long. There was that time when Ash went to Hoenn and Pikachu had gotten really sick, so sick it hadn't even recognised him. Although Pikachu had been really dangerous to be around. Ash doubted that the woman would want to take that risk. Of course the comment could have been to throw Ash off his game. He couldn't think of any time in particular that Pikachu was vulnerable like he had been at the Orange Islands or when he was a kid in the forest.

"So, now what?" Brock asked, forcing Ash out of his thoughts. Ash looked at Brock and shrugged. "That woman said she was going to switch targets and she looked at Pikachu. I think she's going after Pikachu now. I've been trying to think of when she'd go after it," Ash replied to Brock. Brock saw that Ash was asking for Brock's thoughts on the matter. Brock scratched his head thoughtfully. He didn't know of any time. "What about the time Pikachu turned to stone?" Serena offered. Ash shook his head. "I doubt it, I was there and so were you, Clemont and Bonnie. As far as I can figure, Team Rocket want to make it look like it was an accident. Like at the Orange Islands, she just tried to pull me under and drown me. It's like they aren't causing the situations only nudging the situation in a way that makes it less likely for me to survive it. It will be a time when no one is around but Pikachu is in danger," Ash retorted gently. "Not necessarily. It might just be a time when no one will see them. Like when she tried to drown you. Pikachu was there but it wouldn't have seen her," Brad interjected. Ash scowled thoughtfully at Brad. Then he remembered something in important. "My first day. We were attacked by a flock of Spearow. Pikachu was in a bad way but we were both unconscious after Pikachu used a powerful thunderbolt. It's the only time I can think she would attack it," Ash revealed. Brad's eyes widened and he pulled out the device and started tapping away on it. Then they all held him and they vanished.

They appeared in a back alley in a small town. They shrank back as they saw a boy run past. He was strangely dressed in his pyjamas and muttering desperately to himself about a Squirtle, Bulbasaur and Charmander. Serena looked to see Ash looking a bit embarrassed. He shrugged at her. "I slept in," he informed her. "Where are you going?" she asked softly. Ash smiled awkwardly. "To Professor Oak's… to meet Pikachu," Ash answered.

The group crept through the back alleys towards the lab and saw a big group of people gathered in front of it. "Are they there to see you off?" Serena asked in awe. Ash laughed. "No, they're here to see Gary off," Ash contradicted. Serena frowned but then spotted the past Ash and Gary talking. The past Ash was visibly annoyed about something and hurried inside with Professor Oak after a short conversation once Gary left with his farewell crowd. Ash motioned for the others to follow and they managed to hurry around to the back of the lab without being seen. Ash led them to a window and smiled at Pikachu as he overheard himself speaking with Professor Oak.

"The early bird gets the worm or in this case the Pokémon," Professor Oak informed Ash awkwardly. Ash turned to Professor Oak. "Does that mean that all the Pokémon are gone?" Ash asked sadly, hoping against hope that he was wrong and Professor Oak had one left after all. "Well there is still one left but I er…" Professor Oak started. "Professor, I'll take it!" Ash interrupted. "I think I should warn you there is a problem with this last one," Professor began again warily. He knew what Ash was like and already knew what Ash would say. "I have to have a Pokémon," Ash replied stubbornly. "Well in that case," Professor Oak retorted in defeat and handed Ash a pokéball. It opened and in a flash of light Pikachu appeared beside the empty pokéballs still on the table. "Pikachu," it greeted. Ash stared at the Pokémon excitedly. He had never seen a Pikachu before. "Its name is Pikachu," Professor Oak introduced it. Ash was only half listening. "It's so cute. It's the best of all," Ash exclaimed and picked up Pikachu and hugged it. "You'll see," Professor Oak assured Ash ominously. Pikachu was not impressed by its new trainer. "Pika," it warned and shortly afterwards used its thunder shock attack on Ash. "It's also known as electric mouse. It's usually shy but can sometimes have an electrifying personality," Professor Oak explained while Ash cried out in pain. "I see what you mean," Ash replied as Pikachu finished its attack. "Shocking," Professor Oak commented as he pulled out some empty pokéballs and a pokédex and handed them to Ash. "Now take these, your pokédex and pokéballs," Professor Oak informed Ash. As Ash reached for the pokéballs and pokédex, Pikachu released another electric attack, this time not just shocking Ash but Professor Oak too. "Thank you," Ash called through the pain. "You're welcome," Professor Oak replied in a similar manner.

Serena, Brad and Brock turned to Ash and Pikachu once the past Ash and Professor Oak left the lab. Ash was scratching behind Pikachu's ear and smiling nostalgically. "How did you guys ever become friends?" Brad whispered incredulously. Ash laughed softly. "Yeah, we had a bumpy start, you'll see why we get along now later. But I guess Pikachu had trust issues to start with," Ash commented and Pikachu playfully whacked Ash on the shoulder. Then the group followed Ash out of Pallet Town and stopped along the path and hid themselves in some bushes. "What are we doing here?" Serena asked as she snapped a twig off the bush that had been poking her painfully. "This is where things got interesting. Just stay down until the chaos calms down a bit, you'll know what I mean," Ash answered softly and nodded to his younger self walking along the pathway pulling a reluctant Pikachu along behind him with a washing line and wearing rubber gloves.

 **So, this chapter is referencing the first episode of Pokémon. In case there is any confusion. When I'm talking about Ash and Pikachu or Professor Oak, it is the Ash from the first episode. When I'm talking about Ash and Serena and co. it's the Ash from this fanfic. In case that wasn't clear.**

 **So, until the next chapter.**


	38. Chapter 38

The past Ash came to a stop with a sigh. Things were not going as he had planned at all. His new Pokémon refused to get into its pokéball, it shocked him regularly and Gary was ahead of him already. At least he was dressed now in jeans, black t-shirt, blue and white jacket with his favourite league hat and some green gloves. His mom had even surprised him and given him a new pokébelt to hold all his new pokéballs. Why couldn't he have up earlier and gotten a Squirtle, or a Bulbasaur or even a Charmander. Also why had his mom insisted that he change into his pyjamas, at least he wouldn't have had to run all the way through Pallet Town in his pyjamas.

"Pikachu, are you going to be like this the whole way?" Ash asked Pikachu and knelt down beside the Pokémon. "Pi" Pikachu responded and turned its head away from Ash. "Is it because you don't like me?" Ash asked completely at a loss at what he should do. "Pika pika," Pikachu answered and nodded. "Well I like you a lot. And since you're the Pokémon I'm training don't you think you could be a little nicer and open your mouth and tell me what's wrong?" Ash replied. He was trying, really trying to understand what he'd done to upset the Pokémon. "Cha," Pikachu murmured as it opened its mouth wide and showed Ash its sharp teeth.

Ash looked in its mouth and felt a little like Pikachu was making fun of him. "That's not exactly what I meant. Is your name all you can say?" Ash retorted. "Pika," Pikachu affirmed with a nod. "Well then you're just like all Pokémon and you should like one and get inside the pokéball, just like it says in the pokédex," Ash informed Pikachu, slightly annoyed that Pikachu was refusing to co-operate with him at all and took out the pokédex to prove his point. "While being trained, a Pokémon usually stays inside its pokéball," the pokédex trilled. "Ya see?" Ash asked Pikachu. Pikachu only responded by hitting a button for more information on the pokédex. "However, there are many exceptions. Some Pokémon hate being confined" the pokédex continued. "Okay then, this oughta make things better and I'll get rid of these," Ash decided and untied Pikachu and took off the rubber gloves. "How's that?" Ash asked but Pikachu was still unhappy. "Still not good enough?" Ash realised and Pikachu nodded to confirm this to him. Ash sighed in defeat. How was he going to get through to Pikachu that he wanted to be friends? Suddenly they heard something coming towards them. They turned to see a wild Pidgey. Ash instantly forgot about his problems with Pikachu.

In the bush Ash and Pikachu shared a knowing look. They remembered this day very well. "So Ash, what changed Pikachu's mind about you?" Serena asked softly as they watched the past Ash use his pokédex to scan the Pidgey. Ash softly laughed and shook his head. "You'll see. But remember you have to keep down," Ash reminded her good-naturedly. As they watched the past Ash try to persuade Pikachu to battle the Pidgey for him. Pikachu merely ran up into a tree and yawned. It wasn't going to co-operate yet. The past Ash was getting very annoyed and angry at his new Pokémon by this point and responded to Pikachu's act of rebellion by trying to catch the Pokémon by himself by throwing a pokéball. Of course it didn't work, and the pokéball was thrown back to him. Pikachu simply laughed at his failure from in the tree. Ash used the pokédex to see where he went wrong. "To catch a Pokémon you usually have your own Pokémon battle with the other," the pokédex trilled in a surprisingly condensing tone. "Now he tells me," Ash muttered to himself dejectedly. Things were not going his way at all. "But I have to do everything myself," Ash angrily spat at the still laughing Pikachu. Then he saw his backpack and thought of, what he thought was, a great idea. After a few moments of fumbling in his backpack, he took out his pyjama top and attempted to sneak up on a Pidgey.

Brock, Brad and Serena stared at Ash in the bush. This was a person that they saw as quite a competent trainer and yet they were seeing how clueless he truly had been. Brock was wondering if he had done the wrong thing by giving Ash his first badge the way he had. Ash shrugged. "I'll admit, not my proudest moment. But this is my first day," Ash whispered as his past self covered a Pidgey with his pyjama top and was blown away by a gust attack and then a sand attack. Pikachu continued to laugh at its new trainer's misfortune.

The past Ash noticed a Ratatta looking in his backpack and chased it away. He pulled out his pokédex and learned that Ratatta was a forest Pokémon. "Yeah, but this isn't a forest. It's an open field!" Ash argued. "It also comes out into open fields to steal food from stupid travellers," The pokédex countered. "That means I'm stupid?" Ash asked a little insulted. Pikachu laughed at that exchange. Ash heard a few Pidgey cooing and appearing through the grass. They were taunting him now, he knew it. He angrily threw a stone and the Pidgey flew away. Ash watched them go and then spotted another bird Pokémon.

He threw another stone and it hit with perfect accuracy on the Pokémon's head. Then Ash realised it wasn't a Pidgey after all and took out its pokédex. "Unlike Pidgey, Spearow has a terrible attitude. It is very wild and will sometimes attack other Pokémon and humans," the pokédex trilled matter-of-factly. Ash instantly realised he was in trouble and ran to collect his backpack as the Spearow flew at him. Ash dodged the attacks and hid behind the tree as the Spearow flew at him repeatedly. Then it spotted Pikachu and started to fly at it. "Hey, leave Pikachu alone, it didn't throw the rock!" Ash ordered. It was his fault, not Pikachu's, that the Spearow was attacking. "Wild Pokémon are tend to be jealous of human trained Pokémon," the pokédex informed him spontaneously. The Spearow continued to attack Pikachu and tried to force it out of the tree. Afraid, Pikachu used its thunder shock attack to protect itself. The Spearow fell and then called for its friends. As a flock they attacked Ash and Pikachu as they ran for their lives. They pecked Pikachu and Ash viciously. Ash rushed forward as Pikachu fell. He picked up the weakened Pikachu and ran ahead until he came to a waterfall. He didn't have a choice. He pulled his hat backwards and jumped. The current carried them downstream.

 **So… until the next chapter.**


	39. Chapter 39

Once the Spearow had chased the past Ash a safe distance away from the bush, Serena, Brad, Brock, Ash and Pikachu crawled out of their hiding place. Serena, Brad and Brock were astounded by what they saw. Brock had heard the story a few times and Serena had heard the story once before also, but neither had realised that it had been quite like what they saw. Ash and Pikachu watched themselves running and jumping down the waterfall with a faint smile. They knew that their past selves were about to meet Misty. She was the one who pulled them out of the river. Ash shook himself out of the memories. "We have to get going. I was moving pretty fast after this so we'll have to run to get to where we were knocked unconscious in time," Ash announced and led the way to a shortcut. Since Ash had started travelling in and out of Pallet Town regularly, he had a much better understanding of the lay of the land. He knew that if they ran through the river at the top of the waterfall and made their way down the steep slope on the other side, they only had to run a short while until they reached where everything changed.

As they ran, a storm rolled in and it started to rain heavily. There was thunder and lightning. They heard the flock closing in and almost ran right on to the path where the past Ash barrelled past them and off a small cliff on a bike. Misty's bike which he had "borrowed without asking". The group skidded to a stop and hid behind the trees. "Pikachu!" the past Ash called, seeing how weak and hurt it was. He crawled over to it and placed a hand on it. "Pikachu, this can't happen. Pikachu get inside," Ash told the Pokémon, showing it its pokéball. Pikachu looked weakly at the pokéball but it was listening to what Ash had to say. "I know you're afraid of going in there, but if you're inside then maybe I can save you. Please Pikachu. Please listen to me and go inside. After that then… after that just trust me," Ash begged Pikachu and placed the pokéball beside the Pokémon. He wasn't going to force Pikachu inside. He understood now that Pikachu truly hated it inside. Ash was beginning to see why Pikachu disliked him. Pikachu hated it inside the pokéball and Ash had done nothing but order it to get into one. Then Ash had tied the Pokémon up and dragged it with him. Ash realised now that what he had done had offended and upset Pikachu but he was still learning. He just hoped that Pikachu would understand that and trust Ash as he asked it to.

Ash got up and stood to face the Spearow flock. It was his fault that the Spearow were chasing them and it was his fault that Pikachu was hurt. He was going to do his best to protect it, even if that meant getting hurt himself. "Spearow, do you know who I am?" Ash called loudly to the flock who had just caught up to them. He stood straight, ignoring the rain, with his arms out wide in an effort to hide Pikachu behind him and give the Pokémon time to get into the pokéball. "I'm Ash, from the town of Pallet. I'm destined to be the world's number one Pokémon master, I can't be defeated be the likes of you! I'm going to capture and defeat you all! You hear me?" Ash shouted to the bird Pokémon. He didn't believe a word he was saying but he knew that if he challenged them, they might forget about Pikachu and go after him instead.

Pikachu watched Ash in wonder. Pikachu knew that Ash couldn't fight the Spearow. He couldn't even defeat one Pidgey. It understood what Ash was doing. "Pikachu go inside the pokéball, it's the only way!" Ash called back to Pikachu without looking. He hoped Pikachu had listened to him. It would be the first time, but Ash still thought that there was a chance Pikachu would take this request seriously and listen. "Come and get me!" Ash ordered the flock and they listened. They, as one, dove down to attack Ash and only Ash. Ash stood there fearlessly protecting Pikachu. Pikachu watched Ash and noticed the lightning. It knew that it could perform a much more powerful thunderbolt if it were struck. It might even be powerful enough to take out all the Spearow. But was it willing to risk that it wouldn't work and get attacked again and maybe even killed by the angry flock.

In one fluid movement it made its decision. It climbed to Ash's shoulder and leapt into the air between Ash and the Spearow. Ash's eyes widened in shock at the sight of Pikachu protecting him now. At that moment, lightning struck the electric mouse and it unleashed an overpowered thunderbolt attack. "Pikaachuu!" it cried as it felt the volts coursing through its veins and out of its cheek, enveloping Pikachu, Ash and the entire flock in the electricity. Ash and Pikachu were knocked unconscious and the Spearow fled, some of the unlucky ones were carried away.

Serena, Brock and Brad watched as the past Ash placed himself between Pikachu and the Spearow and goaded them to attack him instead. Ash and Pikachu watched quietly, remembering the feelings and thoughts they had had back then with surprising clarity. Once their past selves were knocked unconscious and Misty's bike was left smoking dejectedly to one side, Ash noticed that the others wanted him to say something. He shrugged at them. What could he say? There had been no other way. They could have kept running, or at least tried to, but sooner or later the Spearow would've caught them. Ash had understood that and made a stand but also tried to protect Pikachu. This is what started their friendship. This act of kindness from Ash and Pikachu deciding that Ash deserved another chance. This had also shown Ash that he had to be more careful and understanding towards Pikachu.

Then a woman appeared from the trees on the other side of the path. She wore a Team Rocket uniform and had a long plait of dark hair. It was the woman after Ash, or rather after Pikachu now. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small pouch. She advanced towards the defenceless Pikachu, weak and unconscious. Ash ran out and placed himself between the Team Rocket woman and his past self and past Pikachu. His Pikachu stood at his side, sparking dangerously.

"What are you doing?" Ash demanded angrily. The woman stopped and put a hand on her hip and smiled her sickeningly sweet smile. "I told you, I've switch targets to get to you. Ash, do you remember how bad you felt once you reached the Viridian City Pokémon centre? You called your mother and she told you to be confident. To have faith in yourself. You didn't tell her what had happened but her words helped. But what would have happened if Pikachu hadn't been alright after all. What if your first Pokémon had died because of your stupidity? I doubt you would have continued your journey. You would have given up. Maybe not forever but you wouldn't have been so confident in yourself. You wouldn't have been so reckless. Chances are you would never have been such an annoyance to Team Rocket," the woman explained, completely at ease.

Ash was gobsmacked. He'd never told anyone about the conversation he and his mother had had during his phone call while Nurse Joy attended Pikachu. How did she know what had been said? Brock, Serena and Brad listened to the conversation between Ash and the woman. Brock couldn't help but think that it made sense where Ash's confidence was from. Ash had always been very confident of himself, even when it was obvious he had nothing to be confident about. His mother had probably ordered him to stay confident and positive and Ash always tried to be.

The woman sniggered softly and pulled a large amount of powder out of the pouch. She advanced to the unconscious Pikachu, taking advantage of Ash's stunned silence. However Ash wasn't going to let anyone hurt his best friend. He ran in front of her and grabbed a hold of her wrists. Both of her hands were in fists. She struggled against him and Ash had to use all his strength and determination to keep a hold of her. She was stronger than she looked. Then her annoyed frown changed into a grin of triumph. "Ash, I think you've forgotten who my target truly is," she whispered to him as the rain eased to a stop. She wretched her hand up to his face and held her hand, palm up and flat. Ash saw the lightly purple powder and was suddenly choking on it as she blew it right into his mouth, nose and eyes. He stumbled away from her, coughing, unable to breathe properly. She gave Brock, Brad and Serena a cheery wave and ran into the trees. Serena and Brad ran after her and Brock ran to Ash.

 **So, yeah… nothing much to say except until the next chapter.**


	40. Chapter 40

"Ash, what's wrong? Try to breathe and calm down," Brock called softly to his friend, seeing Ash's panic at not being able to breathe. Brock guided Ash away from his past self and into the tree line. They had just reached it as Ash and Pikachu came to. Brock saw Ash and Pikachu look up into the sky and saw Ho-oh. He heard Ash's old pokédex trill, "there is no data. There are still Pokémon yet to be identified". The past Ash scooped Pikachu into his arms and set off once again for the Viridian City Pokémon centre.

Brock watched the past Ash leave, still a little in awe. Brock hadn't realised how hopeless the situation had been from the story Ash had told him. Seeing what it had truly been like only showed Brock that Ash had always been and will always be a kind and thoughtful trainer. Ash had calmed down a lot and had stopped choking and was now wheezing. Brock hoped that the powder wasn't too dangerous and was only meant to make it harder for Pikachu to breathe. However he couldn't shake the feeling that the Team Rocket woman hadn't really switched targets and had only said what she had said to lure Ash to her.

Serena and Brad ran after the Team Rocket woman. She laughed at them and taunted them. She took her time, she only ran fast enough to stay ahead of them. Serena realised that she was only leading them away from Ash and angrily grabbed her pokéball containing Slyveon. She threw it and Slyveon appeared in a flash of light. "Grab her," Serena ordered. Slyveon nodded and sent her feelers out and wrapped them around the woman's arms and legs and lifted her into the air. The woman screamed in anger. "Let me down, right now!" she yelled outraged. Brad ran right up to her. "No. What was that powder?" Brad demanded. The woman regained her composure instantly. She smiled evilly at him. "It was a poison. Very potent," she whispered like she was telling him about a surprise party. Brad paled. They had to get back to Ash and Brock and find an antidote. "Serena, we've got to get back to the others," Brad informed Serena, his voice shaking slightly. Serena understood and didn't question him. Slyveon carried the woman as they made their way back to Ash, Pikachu and Brock.

Serena heard Ash before they saw them. Ash's breathing was laboured and rattling. He was being held up on his feet by Brock and Pikachu was sitting on the ground looking up at its trainer, clearly concerned. Brad rushed forward and took some of Ash's weight from Brock who smiled gratefully. Ash's breathing was growing more laboured by the second. Brad motioned for Serena to come over. He knew they had to get back to their camp in Ash, Serena and Brock's present. He remembered that Brock was studying to be a Pokémon doctor and had always been prepared for anything. If anyone had an antidote to the poison, Brock would. Brad pulled out the device and set it for the time jump. Slyveon unwound one of her feelers and touched Brad with it after being told to by Serena. Brad reached up and held the woman's ankle firmly and switched the device to his hand supporting Ash. Brock touched Brad's arm holding Ash and Serena held onto Brad's arm reaching up for the woman. Pikachu touched Brad's ankle, still watching Ash with concern. Brad made sure everyone was touching him and while struggling to keep a hold of the woman pressed the button on the device and with that they vanished.

They reappeared at the edge of the trees around the camp. They saw Ash collapse clutching his head as the headache that started the time jumps occurred. They watched as Brock and Pikachu rushed to Ash's side. They all realised that they had wait until they left before they could go to the camp. They watched Brad get up from his nap and rush over to Ash and take control of the situation. "Ash, listen to me! You have to tell me what you're remembering! Ash! Come on try!" Brad shouted into Ash's face. Brad waited and then nodded. He pulled out the device and started to calibrate it for the time jump. "What are you doing?" Brock asked accusingly. "Ash has that headache because Team Rocket is messing with his past. They're trying to change events so that Ash doesn't… win. I need to time jump to when they are and stop them," Brad explained, while working on the device, trying to ignore Ash's whimpers. "Wait, you can't go there alone. You haven't any Pokémon and Team Rocket might be ready for you this time. You need back up. Besides I know quite a bit about Ash's past," Brock reasoned. Brad spared Brock a glance and bit his lip. "You could mess things up more if Ash sees you and recognises you," Brad countered weakly. "Then we'll make sure that Ash doesn't see us," Serena called with a determined expression, holding the younger Ash to her comfortingly. Brad thought about it but eventually sighed in defeat and knelt beside Ash. "Alright then Brock, Serena, Ash and Pikachu. You all need to touch me. The device can transport anyone touching it and transfers over through one person. Hurry up," Brad explained and waited for everyone to touch him before pressing the button to activate the time jump.

The moment they disappeared, Brock and Brad led Ash over to the camp. They set him down gently next to the fire and stew still cooking. Brock ran over to his pack and took out some rope and tossed it to Brad and then started to search for his medical supplies. Brad caught the rope and tied the woman up as Slyveon lowered their prisoner down to the ground. Serena thanked Slyveon and returned it and sat next to Ash and Pikachu. Ash was desperately trying to stay conscious but the effort to breathe was exhausting. Serena brushed a hand against his arm, hoping that her presence would help him. His skin was burning up with a fever. Ash had a headache and his legs were starting to feel numb. Pikachu called softly to him to stay strong, unsure if Ash could even hear it.

Brock tossed everything out of his pack in frustration. He couldn't find any of his medical supplies. He was certain he had stocked up in Viridian City. The woman laughed at Brock and Brad turned to see Brock beginning to panic. "Brock, what's up?" Brad called, all too aware of the Team Rocket member watching the scene intently. Brock turned to Brad. "I can't find the antidote," he cried fearfully. Brad turned back to the woman. She looked up at him, politely curious. "Are you sure it isn't in there?" she asked with obviously fake concern. Brock's face reddened in anger. Brad grabbed her by the shirt. "When did you take it?!" he demanded furiously. She smiled mischievously. "Last night. Poor Brad, you really aren't a very good look out," she informed him condescendingly.

Brad gritted his teeth and took a breath before he did anything he'd regret. "Better think of another plan Brad, daddy isn't looking too good," she stage whispered. Brad glared daggers at her as he felt Serena and Brock's stares on his back. "What does she mean, Brad? "Daddy isn't looking too good"" Serena asked softly. The woman grinned at Brad. She knew she had let the Meowth out of the bag and she loved it. "Didn't Brad tell you? He's Ash's son from the future. Ash figured that the safest person to send back would be either himself or Brad. But when he broke his leg during a training session, Brad had to go. Ash knew that the only way to stop Brad stopping me was to get rid of Ash. That's actually really smart for Ash," the woman explained. Brad's face reddened at the insult to his father's intelligence. "Shut up!" Brad growled. He had to think. They weren't anywhere near a Pokémon centre or hospital. They didn't have any antidote. They didn't have any Pokémon that could heal him with them. Brock had left Chansey at the school to keep studying. Brad was trying to remember any of the stories his father had told him. Looking for any way to save him. "Give us the antidote!" Brad demanded angrily. She laughed. "You really think I'd be stupid enough to keep the antidote on me," she giggled. Brad furiously ran to Ash's bag and pulled out a spare pair of socks and shoved them into her mouth. He couldn't handle her remarks. She merely smiled at him around the sock and watched the scene before her.

 **So, did you expect Brad to be Ash's son? I've left hints throughout but I didn't make it obvious. I'll point out some of the hints in the next chapter.**

 **So, until the next chapter.**


	41. Chapter 41

Brad turned to Brock and Serena and saw them watching him closely. Brock remembered how Brad had understood Pikachu in a way only Ash could. Now it made sense, Brad had grown up being around Pikachu. He remembered how Brad had rubbed the back of his neck, similar to how Ash does. Serena could see the resemblance. She remembered how wary he had been of angering Ash when they first met. He didn't care too much about Brock or Serena, but he had been almost afraid of Ash. Now it made sense. It made so much sense that they were angrier at themselves for not realising it before than at Brad for not telling them.

Brad saw that Ash was still gasping for breath but now he was unconscious. Things were getting bad quickly. He needed help but there wasn't any. Brad turned to Brock. "Brock, please. I don't know… I don't have a plan. Please," Brad whispered to Brock, pleadingly. Brock snapped out of his thoughts and saw that Ash was getting worse. He didn't know what to suggest, he was studying to be a Pokémon doctor not a human one. His supplies were gone and they didn't really have the time to forage for medical plants.

Suddenly a shriek caught their attention. It was Ho-oh. It circled the camp and then landed close to Ash and Serena and Pikachu. Pikachu immediately started to chatter to Ho-oh, clearly begging it to help its trainer. Ho-oh tilted its head at Ash and listened to his breathing and nodded to Pikachu. Ho-oh glowed softly and a golden light appeared briefly beside it and then disappeared. Brock and Serena recognised the warmth of the light. It felt like life itself. It could only mean that Ho-oh had called Arceus. Then a golden ring appeared beside Ho-oh. Out of the ring came another Pokémon, Hoopa. "Ashkan…" it gasped when it spotted Ash. It turned to Pikachu. "Pikan, what happened?" Hoopa asked fearfully. "Pika pi chu pika chu Pikachu pi chu pi Pikapi. Pika ka chu pika Pikachu chu chu ka," Pikachu explained quickly and pointed to the tied up and gagged woman. Hoopa scowled furiously at the woman. She merely stared in shock at the sudden arrival. "Hoopa will help Ashkan as Ashkan helped Hoopa and Shadow," Hoopa reassured Pikachu and looked to Ho-oh. Ho-oh seemed to be talking telepathically to Hoopa and Hoopa alone. Hoopa nodded. It allowed its ring to float away from itself and form a portal.

A Shaymin crawled through and stopped and surveyed the camp. It saw Brock and smiled. "Hello again. Do you have any of those pancakes?" it asked telepathically and Brock immediately realised that this Shaman was the one Ash had saved from Giratina. Pikachu rushed over to the Shaymin and pointed to Ash. "Pika pi chu ka ka Pikapi chu Pikachu," Pikachu explained hastily. Shaymin's eyes widened when it saw Ash laying by the fire, struggling to breath, beside Serena. "Ash!" it exclaimed. It scurried over to Ash's side. It nudged him with its nose but Ash didn't respond. He was struggling to breathe, occasionally even stopping for a moment. Shaymin clambered onto Ash's side and called on its healing power. Ash stopped breathing just as the healing green pulsing light washed over him. Everyone waited to see if Shaymin wasn't too late to save him.

 **Sorry, I love cliff-hangers and I couldn't resist this one.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	42. Chapter 42

Then Ash shuddered and started to breathe again. His gasping slowly eased to a wheeze and then returned to a normal rate. His fever dropped and after a few more seconds, his eyes fluttered open. He sat up slightly and Shaymin was gently thrown off. Shaymin landed on its feet and scurried around to face Ash. "Ash?" it began nervously. Ash blinked again and looked down at the Shaymin and smiled tiredly. Although Shaymin had healed him, he was still exhausted from the ordeal. "Thanks Shaymin," he croaked and cleared his throat and took in all the eyes watching him. Brad and Brock were across the fire watching him carefully. Serena was sitting beside him, blinking away the tears that had begun to form in her eyes. Pikachu was by his side calling softly to him as it buried its face into his leg. It had been terrified and had to let that pent up emotion out. Ho-oh and Hoopa were standing just behind him, quietly watching the scene. Then he spotted the Team Rocket woman glaring murderously at him. She was outraged that her plan hadn't worked. Before he could say anything to reassure them that he was indeed alright, his stomach growled. Brock smiled in relief. Serena laughed softly and wiped a loose tear away. Brad was still watching Ash carefully. Brad wasn't sure if Ash had heard what the woman had said. Brad wanted to know if Ash knew that Brad was his future son but how could he ask that question?

Brock served up the stew that was ready to eat now. He gave a bowl each to Ho-oh, Hoopa, Shaymin and Pikachu. He handed a bowl to Serena and Ash. Ash devoured his meal hungrily. Nearly dying had made him ravenous. Brock handed a bowl to Brad and kept one for himself. They ignored the woman screaming into the socks to be released. Once they had had their fill, they sat in silence thinking what to do next. Ho-oh had flown away after finishing its meal, thanking Brock first and wishing them all well. Shaymin had told Brock it preferred pancakes and returned through its portal created by Hoopa. Hoopa had offered to stay around for a while and treat them all to anything they wanted through the portals. Ash had laughed and told Hoopa that they were fine, nothing they wanted could be given to them. Hoopa wished Ash luck in becoming a "Pokémon mister" and flew off through a portal before Ash could correct it.

"So, Brad… how many of those devices are there?" Ash asked, breaking the silence. Brad started at Ash's question. "Er… um I think there's only two," Brad stuttered, nervously. Ash nodded and then got up and walked over to the woman, who had been quiet for a long time. He reached into her pocket, careful to stay out of reach of a head butt. She glared angrily at him. He pulled out her device and studied it briefly before slamming it on the ground in front of her and stomped his foot on it. She cried out in alarm. He then knelt down in front of her and gave a fairly good impression of her sickeningly sweet smile. "I'm guessing that was your way home?" he whispered while she glared at him. He turned to Brad. "You should take her back to your time and get Officer Jenny to arrest her. If you can't convince her that you're telling the truth come back to now and we'll tell her everything," Ash told Brad. Brad nodded slowly, still shocked that Ash had destroyed the device now in pieces on the ground.

Brad nodded and got up to his feet. Ash held out his hand. Brad looked at it in wonder and took it and they shook hands. "Thanks for everything Brad. This should be the last time I see you until you're born," Ash remarked. Brad stared at Ash. "You heard her?" he whispered. Ash nodded and scratched the back of his neck embarrassed. "Yeah, I blacked out after she said that you were my son. It's a bit weird to think about to be honest," Ash revealed sheepishly. Brad smiled. "It's weird for me too. I mean seeing my dad as a kid. It was weird seeing your past too because I'd heard the stories and now I've seen them," Brad confided. Serena and Brock watched the exchange silently. It wasn't their place to get involved. "Once you get back to your time and she's arrested. Destroy your device too. It's too dangerous to leave lying around," Ash ordered Brad as he walked over to the woman. Brad nodded and calibrated the device and with one final wave, he pressed the final button and vanished.

Ash smiled at the place his son had disappeared from and returned to his seat by the fire. Serena and Brock turned to him. "I wanted to know more about the future," Serena informed him with slight annoyance. "Yeah, like if I ever meet a Nurse Joy or an Officer Jenny that likes me," Brock added. Ash laughed as Pikachu settled on his lap. "Come on guys. Wouldn't you prefer to find that all out when it happens? What fun would it be if you knew everything that was going to happen?" Ash contradicted. Serena raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you saying that you wouldn't change anything that has happened to you if you could?" Serena asked him sceptically. Ash shook his head. "Not a thing," Ash replied seriously. "What about knowing if you ever become a Pokémon master?" Brock inquired. Ash thought about it for a moment but shook his head. "If I knew that then it wouldn't make my journey as fun as it is. I mean if I knew that I did, then I'd just get frustrated that it hadn't happened yet. And if I knew that I didn't, then I'd probably get upset and angry and go on a journey just to prove the future wrong, rather than going to meet new people or Pokémon," Ash answered. Serena and Brock nodded in understanding and they sat watching the fire dwindle before continuing onto Pallet Town immersed in their thoughts of what the future could hold.

They arrived in Pallet Town two days later. Brock stayed the night before travelling back to his studies, passing through Pewter City along the way. Ash and Serena and Pikachu were alone once again. Serena had learned a lot about Ash. She had already known that he was an incredibly brave and caring trainer but she hadn't realised how understanding he was until now. He was much smarter than people gave him credit for, he was still prone to doing or saying stupid things or not understanding that someone had a crush on him. But he was smarter than people thought. Serena watched Ash greet his Pokémon at Professor Oak's research lab. She couldn't help but smile and wonder who the lucky woman he was going to settle down with was. Who was Brad's mother? She shook the thoughts out of her head. It was like Ash had said, what was the fun in knowing? She ran over to join Ash, knowing that he would be setting off on another journey before long. A journey she hoped to be a part of.

 **So that's it. A bit of a limp ending I feel but I couldn't think of a better one.**

 **So please let me know what you thought of the story.**

 **I'd like to thank anyone that stuck with it and read the entire thing.**

 **It was my first fanfic and I feel that I did a good job but any feedback would be welcome.**

 **Not sure if I'm going to write another fanfic, only time will tell.**

 **So just for old times' sake… until the next chapter.**

 **But there really isn't another.**


End file.
